(TŁ) Czarownica Zimy (autorstwa Kneazle)
by Ammaviel
Summary: Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że wszystko zaczęło się od uczucia Nadchodzącej Zagłady, a skończyło na bitwie przed jej namiotem. Teraz musiała zdecydować czy zostać i pomóc Robbowi Starkowi i armi Północy, czy wrócić do swojego świata. A im dłużej pozostawała w Westeros tym trudnej jej było dostrzec różnicę. Musiała jednak podjąć decyzję, nim ktoś zrobi to za nią.
1. I:I

**Od tłumaczki**: Witam w moim nowym tłumaczeniu. Tym razem wzięłam na warsztat tekst _Winter's Witch_ autorstwa _Kneazle_, na co oczywiście otrzymałam pozwolenie. Nic z wyjątkiem tłumaczenia nie należy do mnie i tylko za nie jestem odpowiedzialna. Oryginał możecie znaleźć na tej stronie, albo na albo na ao3, gdzie autorka posługuje się nickiem writing_as_tracey. Tłumaczenie wkrótce także ukaże się na ao3, więc jeśli ktoś woli czytać tam, to zapraszam.

Kolejne rozdziały tłumaczenia będą pojawiały się co tydzień, w niedzielne wieczory. Tzn. na początku, bo istnieje szansa, że dogonimy oryginał (który jak na razie pozostaje niedokończony) i wtedy wszyscy będziemy musieli poczekać na kolejne rozdziały.

Mam nadzieję, że pokochacie to opowiadanie tak samo jak ja. Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

Czarownica Zimy I

* * *

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że wszystko zaczęło się od uczucia Nadchodzącej Zagłady.

Oczywiście jej zmysł wyczuwania niebezpieczeństwa nie działał tak dobrze jak u Harry'ego, ale nie przetrwali tylu lat w Hogwarcie, a potem roku w dziczy wyłącznie dzięki Harry'emu i jego niesamowitemu szczęściu. Wiedza Hermiony z pewnością okazała się pomocna i oczywiście po jakimś czasie zmysł Harry'ego do wyczuwania, że coś jest nie tak jej się udzielił. Nie zawsze działał. Aż do teraz czuła ukłucie wstydu na samą myśl o szóstym roku. Ale uczyła się na swoich błędach i starała się przystosować.

I właśnie dlatego im głębiej wchodziła w las, tym bardziej czuła Nadchodzącą Zagładę.

Był koniec lata 1999, miała dziewiętnaście, prawie dwadzieścia lat i odłożyła pracę dla Kingsleya Shacklebolta w Ministerstwie Magii, by zrobić sobie roczną przerwę i pomóc profesor McGonagall i innym nauczycielom w odbudowie Hogwartu. Hermiona, której konik stanowiła nie magie, lecz intelekt, nadzorowała rejestrowanie tego, co należało naprawić i prowadziła inwentaryzację, by następnie przenieść się do biblioteki i tam pracować z książkami, przy ich naprawie i kopiowaniu. (A jeśli kopiowała je do swojej własnej kolekcji, cóż... nie do końca kryształowa moralność Harry'ego i Rona też jej się udzieliły na przestrzeni lat.)

Ale nie do końca rozumiała najnowsze polecenie profesor McGonagall, która nakazała jej wyprawę do Zakazanego Lasu celem odszukania pozostałych centaurów i nawiązania z nimi rozmów. Firenzo nie mógł się tym zająć, gdyż wciąż nie zniesiono z niego wygnania, ale czy czarownica z Hogwartu lepiej się nadawała?

Hermiona nie kłóciła się, ale czuła rozgoryczenie. Ostatni raz była w lesie podczas ostatniej bitwy. Poprzednia wizyta miała miejsce na piątym roku, gdy zaprowadziła Umbridge do Graupa i centaurów (musiała przyznać, że to nie był jej najlepszy pomysł, ale czerpała mściwą satysfakcję z przerażanie na twarzy Umbridge). Podczas jeszcze poprzedniej pomogła uciec Syriuszowi i prawie straciła duszę przez Dementorów. Nie wspominała lasu zbyt dobrze.

A mimo to się w nim znalazła.

Ta Nadchodząca Zagłada, którą czuła wcześniej? Była dość silna, by po spotkaniu z McGonagall Hermiona pomaszerowała prosto do dormitorium w wieży Gryffindora, spakowała wytrzymałe ubrania na dwudniową wyprawę i ponownie rzuciła zaklęcia na swoją torebkę z koralików. Poczucie Nadchodzącej Zagłady zachęcało do przygotowań. Całkiem jak w czasie wojny. Hermiona postanowiła jej posłuchać.

Od tego czasu minęły trzy dni, a ona wciąż tkwiła w lesie.

\- No naprawdę, można by pomyśleć, że już dotrę na drugą stronę. - mruknęła gniewnie pod nosem. - Wskaż mi Hogwart!

Leżąca na jej dłoni różdżka tylko kręciła się szaleńczo. Hermiona nie rozpoznawała otaczających ją drzew. Miały zbyt grube pnie, a ich liście nie przypominały kształtem tych, które znała. Martwił ją też brak magicznych stworzeń, które mogłyby ją zjeść, wilkołaków, akromantul czy centaurów. Gdzie trafiła?

\- To bez sensu. - mamrotała dalej. Powietrze stawało się coraz chłodniejsze, w miarę jak zachodziło słońce prześwitujące przez korony drzew nad jej głową. W samym lesie panowała cisza. Ptaki przestawały świergotanie, by schronić się w swoich gniazdkach. Zamiast tego wzmagały się inne dźwięki takie jak szelest liści czy gałęzi.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, wyprostowała się i upuściła torebkę na ziemię. Uklękła, by otworzyć klapkę i włożyła ramię do środka. Gdyby ktoś ją zobaczył, zdumiałby się widząc jak ramię dziewczyny znika w torebce. Klęczała z przechyloną głową i odpychała rzeczy w środku na boki, w poszukiwaniu czegoś co jej umykało.

Brązowe oczy młodej kobiety zapłonęły radością, gdy wreszcie znalazła to czego szukała. Szarpnęła mocno i upadła pchnięta impetem. W ręku trzymała mały płaski kwadrat zielonego, połyskliwego materiału.

Zaczęła nucić. Wstała, podeszła do relatywnie pustego kawałka ziemi, a potem umieściła kwadrat na środku polanki. Odsunęła się na kilka kroków i stanęła prosto, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę niczym dyrygent.

\- No - mruknęła do siebie, machając różdżką.

Zielony kwadrat najpierw powiększył się dwukrotnie, potem trzykrotnie i tak dalej, i w końcu wystrzelił w górę, rozciągając się i zwijając aż przypominał relatywnie mały, trójkątny namiot kempingowy. Śledzie i linki rozciągnęły się, by namiot stanął prosto i stabilnie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i niewerbalnie rzuciła znajome zaklęcia ochronne: te, sprawiające by nikt jej nie zauważył, chroniące przed mugolami i wyczuwające zbliżające się istoty. Kilka było wersjami tego czego używała w czasie wojny, inne były znacznie prostsze.

\- Czas się dowiedzieć gdzie jestem. - uznała, rozpinając wejście do namiotu i chowając się w środku.

W odróżnieniu od zewnętrza, wnętrze powiększono magicznie, aż w środku zmieściły się dwie wygodne sypialnie, salon i kuchnia ze zlewem. Sypialnie dzieliły też działającą łazienkę. W salonie zapalił się wolnostojący żeliwny kominek, zalewając go światłem i przyjemnym ciepłem.

Hermiona zadomowiła się, kuląc się na fotelu z jednym z licznych skopiowanych w Hogwarcie tomów na kolanach. Na stoliku obok stała filiżanka herbaty.

\- A teraz - powiedziała cicho. - Spróbujmy się dowiedzieć gdzie jestem.

* * *

Z początku sądziła, że chodziło o gdzie. Kilka książek od astronomii i geografii, noc na zewnątrz z przenośnym składanym teleskopem uświadomiły jej, że jednak nie, bo żadna z gwiazd nie zgadzała się z mapami, ani znanymi jej punktami odniesienia. Młoda czarownica wróciła do namiotu i zabrała się za teoretyzowanie od nowa.

Następnego dnia, po bezsennej nocy spędzonej nad pergaminem, Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że chodziło o „kiedy". Była w przeszłości i oczywiście, od teraz (w przeszłości) a wtedy (jej przyszłością) gwiazdy zmieniły położenie. Na przestrzeni milionów lat gwiazdy umierały, a galaktyki się rozrastały. Miało to sens.

Tylko, że wcale nie miało, bo kolejna noc prób rozpoznania gwiazd doprowadziła ją do wniosku, że nigdzie nie ma Małego czy Wielkiego Wozu, ani Krzyża Południa, ale i nie widziała żadnych innych charakterystycznych planet czy słońc, po których mogłaby się rozpoznać w przestrzeni. Wyglądało na to, że nie była nawet na Drodze Mlecznej! Ani na planecie orbitującej dookoła innej gwiazdy jak Polaris czy Cygnus. Znalazła się w innym świecie i innej galaktyce.

Uznała, że to nie miało sensu. W jednej chwili jestem w Zakazanym Lesie, a w następnej na innej planecie? Jakby to miało działać?

Odłożyła książki o astronomii, geografii i podróży w czasie do torebki, lub na półki stojące po obu stronach kominka, gdzie zaczynało się już robić tłoczno, bo tyle tomów już tam składowała.

\- No to co teraz? - spytała na głos z głośnym prychnięciem i opadła na fotel. Jeśli naprawdę znalazła się na innej planecie, to nie wiedziała jak się z niej wydostać przy pomocy dokumentowania czy teoretyzowania. - Dobrze, myśl Hermiono. - mruknęła, wstając. Mimowolnie zaczęła miotać się po salonie. - To nie może być inna planeta. Jaki w tym sens? Nie da się pokonać tysięcy milionów mil w ten sposób. To nie tunel czaosprzestrzenny ani prędkość nadświetlna, bo nie miałaś statku kosmicznego, a nic nie wskazuje na to, że w ogóle przeszłaś przez dziurę. Więc co zostało?

Podeszła do półek, a potem do fotela i dalej, do kuchnii. Z jednej strony namiotu na drugą było dwadzieścia trzy kroki i przemierzyła ten dystans pięciokrotnie nim kucnęła i wydała z siebie długi wrzask frustracji.

\- Nie pokonałam milionów mil. - mruknęła stanowczo. - To fizycznie niemożliwe. Nie aportowałam się, nie dotknęłam nielegalnego świstoklika i nie weszłam do tunelu czasoprzestrzennego do innej galaktyki ani gwiezdnych wrót.

Poczuła jak jej usta wykrzywiają się w drwiącym uśmiechu. Wstała i skierowała spojrzenie na kominek, a potem oświadczyła:

\- Brzytwa Ockhama: „Bytów nie należy mnożyć bez konieczności." Myśląc logicznie, do tego dojdę jeśli wyeliminuję zmienne: Nie podróżowałam w czasie ani przestrzeni. Co zostało? Podróż do innego wymiaru. Stąd wniosek, że jestem w innym wymiarze i muszę znaleźć drogę do domu.

Stanowczo skinęła głową, a potem usadowiła się znów w fotelu i sięgnęła po porzucony pergamin i pióro. Miała przed sobą długą noc pełną numerologicznych obliczeń.

Albo miałaby, gdyby nie wrzaski, które oderwały ją od pracy kilka godzin później.

* * *

Bitwa w Szepczącym Lesie wrzała dookoła. Panował chaos i wrzawa, a krew lała się strumieniami.

Bitwa ta nie różniła się niczym od innych, w których dowodził Rob, a u boku swego wuja, Blackfisha, szybko zdobywał doświadczenie. Wcześniej w niewielkich (choć wciąż ważnych) potyczkach udało mu się rozgromić siły Lannisterów, a wyglądało na to, że ta bitwa przyniesie jeszcze większe skutki. Niosła jednak ze sobą możliwość poważnych obrażeń, bo właśnie rozczochrany i groźny Królobójca mieczem wycinał sobie drogę do Robba.

Szary Wicher był zbyt zajęty rzucaniem się na lannisterskich żołnierzy, by powstrzymać choć część przeciwników swojego pana, gdy Robb zajmował się innymi. Dookoła młodego Starka stali w luźnym kole wojownicy z jego straży, Daryn Hornwood, Eddard Karstark i Torrhen Karstark. To właśnie Daryn powstrzymał pierwszy atak Królobójcy.

Kotlina utrudniała walkę i próbując stanąć pewniej Robb wielokrotnie potykał się o kamienie czy korzenie. Oczywiście, jego przeciwnicy napotykali te same problemy. Nikt nie czuł się komfortowo w gęstym lesie. Na szczęście powoli przesuwali się w stronę pustej przestrzeni, która lepiej nadawała się do potyczki.

Daryn wrzasnął stawiając lewą stopę i stabilizując się na pięcie. Ciął mieczem, celując w Królobójcę, który jednakże uchylił się i uniknął ostrza. Natychmiast dopadł go Eddard Karstark i jego brat Torrhen, którzy w tym samym momencie cieli wysoko i nisko.

\- STARK! - ryknął złotowłosy rycerz, pchnięciem obalając Torrhena na ziemię i gwałtownie pchnął mieczem w dół, trafiając Torrhena w prawe ramię. Mężczyzna wrzasnął i odskoczył, przez co miecz Królobójcy wysunął się z rany.

Robb uniósł własną broń, gotów do walki ze słynnym rycerzem. Złotowłosy mężczyzna warknął i przeniósł ciężar ciała, ustawiając się tak jak stojący naprzeciwko niego Robb. Obaj czekali na to kto uderzy pierwszy.

\- CO SIĘ TU DZIEJE, NA MERLINA?

Choć dookoła nich szalała bitwa, na głos wściekłego kobiecego wrzasku, zdumiony Robb odwrócił się, razem z Królobójcą, Darynem, Torrhenem i Eddardem.

Tam, gdzie jak Robb mógłby przysiąc jeszcze przed chwilą była tylko pusta polana, teraz stał namiot jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Ale jego uwagę przykuła młoda kobieta przed nim, nie zważająca na brudnych, zakrwawionych mężczyzn dookoła. Mrugnął, zastanawiając się czy to nie halucynacja. Dziewczyna jednak nie zniknęła.

\- Spytałam - odezwała się ponownie, przesuwając spojrzeniem po znieruchomiałych mężczyznach. - Co się tu dzieje?

Robba najbardziej zdumiał jej wygląd. Nosiła sięgające kostek, jasnoróżowe spodnie o dziwnym wzorze i pasującą zapinaną na guziki koszulę. Stopy miała bose. Była szczupła, ale nie chorobliwie i niewyróżniającego się wzrostu. Jej włosy zwijały się w dziką plątaninę brązowych loków, a w zachodzącym słońcu jej oczy błyszczały dziwnym bursztynem.

Jeszcze dziwniejszy był jednak parujący kielich w jej lewej ręce i ciemny drewniany patyk w prawej.

Królobójca poruszył się jako pierwszy, odsuwając się od kobiety i obracając się z powrotem do Daryna i Eddarda, opuszczając miecz po skosie. Obaj mężczyźni odskoczyli jednak, by uniknąć ciosu. Królobójca płynnie wyprowadził kolejny, który zaczął się na dole, by wprawnym ruchem nadgarstka posłać ostrze w górę. Darym sparował go potężnym ciosem w dół.

\- Przepraszam. - prychnęła kobieta i Robb dostrzegł jak sfrustrowana tupie nogą, gdy wszyscy ją zignorowali.

Królobójca ryknął i naparł na miecz Daryna, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się w stronę Robba. Torrhen mężnie stanął po prawicy młodego dowódcy, gotów do ponownej walki, choć jego ramię krwawiło.

Królobójca w końcu pchnął dość mocno, by odeprzeć Daryna. Eddard zajął jego miejsce, ale Lannister był wściekły i nie mógł się już doczekać spotkania z Robbem i zanurzenia miecza we krwi młodego Starka. Jego miecz przeciął powietrze i skrzesał iskry o napierśnik Eddarda, kierując się ku górze, by trafić na cienką skórę jego szyi. Zszokowany Eddard puścił miecz i podniósł rękę do szyi. Zacharczał, gdy z długiej rany polała się krew.

Torrhen wrzasnął wściekle i pomknął naprzód z wysoko uniesionym mieczem, gotów pozbawić Królobójcę głowy. Został jednak powstrzymany.

Niebieski promień uderzył go w pierś, a zaraz potem identyczny trafił Królobójcę. Obaj zamarli z szeroko otwartymi oczami, niczym rzeźby.

\- Trochę lepiej - powiedziała kobieta, a Robb natychmiast obrócił do niej głowę. Nieznajoma zmierzyła czterech mężczyzn bystrym spojrzeniem, ale jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Eddardzie, który leżał na plecach na wilgotnej, zdeptanej trawie i błocie, próbując schwytać oddech, a krew ciekła mu spomiędzy palców.

Choć nie unieruchomiono go jak Królobójcy i Torrhena, Robb nie mógł się poruszyć i tylko patrzył jak młoda kobieta bez strachu przechodzi między dwoma mężczyznami i klęka obok Eddarda.

\- No dobrze. - mruknęła, a jej oczy pomknęły od krwi wylewającej się z gardła Eddarda, na ranę. Uniosła prawą rękę, w której trzymała dziwny patyk i wycelowała w szyję Eddarda, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje jeszcze jednej ręki i prychnęła. Robb patrzył z podziwem (a może i przerażeniem i też fascynacją) jak parujący, dziwny kielich, który miała w lewej ręce pozostaje w powietrzu, gdy puściła ucho.

\- _Consarcino_ \- mruknęła młoda kobieta, celując czubkiem patyka w szyję Eddarda i w tym samym momencie delikatnie odsuwając dłoń, która podtrzymywała razem brzegi rany. Tam gdzie przesuwał się patyk, skóra zaczynała na powrót się łączyć. Krew płynęła coraz wolniej, a i ciężki oddech Eddarda zwolnił i mężczyzna przestał rozpaczliwie go chwytać.

Zdumiony Robb bezwiednie postąpi do przodu, by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Jak to zrobiła? Przy pomocy magii?

Czy tak kobieta była wiedźmą?

\- _Targeo_. - powiedziała następnie i cała krew i brud i błoto powoli zaczęły znikać z twarzy Eddarda, przyciągane przez czubek patyka, gdzie zbierały się w wielką kulę. Sprawnym ruchem patyka z dala od Eddarda i Robba posłała kulę w dal, niczym insekta, a ta wylądowała na ziemi z plaśnięciem.

Brązowe oczy młodej kobiety zlustrowały krytycznie twarz Eddarda i skinęła głową.

\- Straciłeś sporo krwi. I pewnie potrzebujesz czegoś na wzmocnienie.

Wycelowała patyk za siebie i chwilę później usta Robba otworzyły się ze zdumienia. Z namiotu wyleciały dwie butelki, jedna z krwistoczerwonym płynem, druga z pomarańczowym i zatrzymały się na wysokości oczu młodej kobiety.

\- Uzupełniacz krwi. - powiedziała, wyciągając korek. - Zastępi krew, którą straciłeś.

Wsunęła rękę pod głowę Eddarda, podpierając jego szyję i uniosła go lekko, bez słowa nakłaniając by pił. Eddard posłał Robbowi przerażone spojrzenie, a młody Stark przemierzył pozostałą odległość między nimi. Powoli skinął głową. Otrzymawszy pozwolenie swego pana, Eddard ostrożnie otworzył usta na tyle, by upić łyk.

Kobieta westchnęła.

\- Lepiej wypić duszkiem. Nie smakuje za dobrze.

Eddard zrobił co mu kazano, krzywiąc się, gdy poczuł miedziany smak, a potem zrobił to samo z pomarańczowym napojem. (- To Pieprzowy. - powiedziała kobieta, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.) Z jego uszu buchnęła para, a gdy zszokowany zachłystnął się powietrzem, to samo stało się z jego ustami i nosem.

Robb odskoczył, natychmiast szykując się do walki. Nawet Eddard wydawał się zszokowany i zezował na swoje usta.

Jednakże wkrótce uniósł trzęsącą się rękę ukrytą pod skórzaną rękawicą do szyi i zaczął ją masować, patrząc na kobietę szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Moja pani...? - urwał, przypatrując się jej twarzy. - Moja...moja rana?

\- Wyleczona. - prychnęła kobieta, przechylając twarz i marszcząc nos.

\- To powinno było go zabić. - wtrącił Robb, znów się przysuwając i zerkając na szyję Eddarda. Ten wciąż delikatnie dotykał miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą ziała rana. Teraz jednak zastąpiła ją lśniąca i różowa skóra, podczas gdy inni ludzie Robba byli zakrwawieni i ubłoceni.

Młoda kobieta odwróciła się do niego i Robb głośno wciągnął powietrze. Jej oczy... jej spojrzenie było silne i skupione tylko na nim i Robb poczuł jak ściska mu się żołądek. Miała dziwne oczy, jak bursztyn lśniący w zachodzącym słońcu, twarz w kształcie serca i nos obsypany piegami. Wcześniejsza irytacja wciąż barwiła jej policzki na różowo, a usta zacisnęła w cienką, podirytowaną linię.

Robb zarumienił się i oderwał od niej wzrok, by spojrzeć na wciąż unieruchomionego Torrhena i Królobójcę. Ich oczy się poruszały, przerażenie i rozdrażnienie walczyło w zamrożonych ciałach.

\- Ach, moja pani? - spytał Robb, znów lekko obracając się do młodej kobiety. - Mój człowiek i wróg?

\- Hmm? Och. - Na jej twarzy pojawiło się niezadowolenie. Zmarszczyła brwi. - Oni. - Zerknęła na Robba, podparła się pod boki i zażądała. - Będziecie już cicho? Mam tu coś ważnego do zrobienia.

\- Tu? - spytał Robb, rozglądając się po polanie.

\- W moim namiocie.

Spojrzał podejrzliwie na lichy zielony namiot. Kobieta zauważyła jego spojrzenie i westchnęła.

\- Słuchaj, próbuję tylko coś obliczyć, ale jesteście strasznie głośni. Poza tym - wbiła w niego wściekłe spojrzenie. - Nie powinniście walczyć.

\- Nie powinniśmy walczyć?! - prychnął Robb, powtarzając jej słowa. - Moja pani, czy wiesz kim jest ten człowiek?

Obróciła się i obejrzała Królobójcę od stóp do głów, a potem znów spojrzała na Robba i pokręciła głową.

\- Nie. A powinnam?

Robb poczuł jak znajomy gniew budzi się w jego ciele, ogrzewając go, gdy wędrował w górę, aż na kark. Zarumienił się, tym razem z wściekłości a nie z powodu tego dziwnego uczucia, które uderzyło go, gdy spojrzał jej w oczy. Jego oddech przyspieszył.

\- Zaatakował mojego ojca, zabił całą jego straż. Jest winien kazirodztwa i spłodzenia dzieci ze swoją siostrą. Jedno z nich, jeśli wolno mi dodać, bezprawnie zasiada na Żelaznym tronie, podając się za Króla Westeros. Ten sam król - prawie wypluł to słowo. - Nakazał pozbawienie mego ojca głowy, uznając go za zdrajcę królestwa.

Kobieta przytaknęła powoli.

\- Cóż. To nie byle jaka lista oskarżeń.

Nieuważnie machnęła patykiem w stronę Królobójcy, a on natychmiast zatoczył się do przodu, tnąc mieczem. Znów kontrolował swoje ciało. Szybko odzyskał równowagę i skierował na kobietę gorejące spojrzenie. Robb przysunął się do przodu, a Eddard usilnie próbował wstać.

\- A ty co masz na swoją obronę. - spytała kobieta, a Lannister napotkał jej uważne spojrzenie.

\- Niczemu nie zaprzeczam. - syknął, a jego niebieskie oczy błysnęły.

Przez długą chwilę nic nie mówiła, patrząc na mężczyznę, gdy ten stanął wyprostowany i potężny, dumny z oskarżeń pod swoim adresem.

\- Nie. - mruknęła ostatecznie. - Chyba nie.

A potem westchnęła i zamknęła oczy. Odgłosy bitwy dookoła nich przeradzały się w jęki bólu i okrzyki zwycięstwa. Robb nie był pewien, dla której strony, ale z pewnością bitwa dobiegała końca. Po lesie potoczyło się wycie i poczuł zbliżającego się Szarego Wichra.

\- Mam tak strasznie dość bitew. - szepnęła młoda kobieta, ale jej głos poniósł się dookoła i wszyscy go usłyszeli. Gdy otworzyła oczy, lśniła w nich stal. - Bawcie się więc dalej. Mnie w to nie wciągajcie i bądźcie już cicho. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

To powiedziawszy podeszła do przodu i ruszyła do swojego namiotu, cały czas nic sobie nie robiąc z uzbrojonych żołnierzy dookoła. Gdy mijała Królobójcę i Torrhena, drugi z nich zatoczył się, ale udało mu się odzyskać równowagę i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w kobietę.

Królobójca jednakże nie czekał, tylko rzucił się do przodu, zamierzając się mieczem na jej niechronione plecy.

\- Moja pani-! - krzyknął Robb i obaj z Eddardem pomknęli do przodu, dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy spomiędzy drzew wypadł Szary Wicher. Jednak Torrhenowi udało się unieść miecz i zablokować cios Królobójcy. Miecze skrzesały iskry i zaśpiewała stal, a gdy się rozłączyły, Torrhen zamierzył się by sparować własnym ciosem. Tylko że młoda kobieta już się odwróciła i wycelowała w Królobójcę patyk.

\- _Drętwota_. - mruknęła, a Lannister zwalił się na ziemię jak kukiełka, której przecięto sznurki, a z jego twarzy nie zniknęło napięcie.

Cisza zapadła pomiędzy czwórką stojących.

\- Czy on nie żyje? - spytał w końcu Torrhen, zbliżając się i szturchając nogą but Królobójcy.

\- Nie. - odparła kobieta, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Jest tylko nieprzytomny. Pozostanie taki przez ładnych kilka godzin, chyba że go obudzę.

\- Czym... kim jesteś? - spytał cicho Robb, wyciągając uspakajającą dłoń do Szarego Wichra, którego głowa spokojnie sięgała jego piersi. Choć jego pysk był umazany krwią i kawałkami ciała, Robb z radością powitał przyjacielskie szturchnięcie.

Młoda kobieta spojrzała na niego, a na jej ustach zagościł delikatny uśmiech.

\- Kimś bardzo daleko od domu. - odparła z lekkim westchnięciem. - Jestem Hermiona Granger, miło mi cię poznać.

\- Lady Hermiono - zaczął Robb. - Uratowałaś mojego żołnierza przed śmiercią i powstrzymałaś Królobójcę bez przelewania krwi. Kim... kim jesteś?

Odwróciła się do niego plecami i powędrowała do namiotu, ale rzuciła przez ramię.

\- Przyjacielem. - uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, jeśli nie odrobinę drapieżnie. - Powodzenia.

A potem zniknęła w otworze namiotu.

Zaledwie chwilę później spomiędzy drzew wypadła Dacey wyrzucając z siebie wieści o spektakularnym zwycięstwie, jeszcze wzmocnionym tym, że Królobójca leżał nieprzytomny u ich stóp. Lecz mimo że Torrhen, Eddard i Robb co jakiś czas spoglądali na zielony namiot, nie mogli przegapić faktu, że Dacey go nie zauważyła i ani razu nawet nie spojrzała w tamtą stronę.

* * *

**Notka (autorska)**: Kiedy byłam (znacznie) młodsza, biegiem wracałam ze szkoły i zasiadałam na kanapie, żeby oglądać Toonami, kiedy było jeszcze na Cartoon Network. Miałam obsesję na punkcie anime takich jak _Sailor Moon_, _DragonBall Z_, _Gundam Wing_ i wielu innych importowanych seriali, które dubbingowali. Ale tylko do dwóch anime, do które wracam nawet dekady później i oba należą do Isekai – opowieściach o dziewczynie w innym świecie: _Fushigi Yuugi (Tajemnica Przeszłości_) i The Vision of Escaflowne.

Oba zbudowały moje zainteresowanie wysokim fantasy i sci-fi i nawet teraz, dekady później, wciąż jestem nim zainteresowana i chętnie czytam historie, w których postaci trafiają do dziwnych światów. Mój pomysł na to opowiadanie urodził się z chęci napisania _„Podróży Bohatera"_ jak u Josepha Campbella, trzyczęściowej opowieści w stylu _Gwiezdnych Wojen_, ale szczerze powiedziawszy _Czarownica Zimy_ to list miłosny do _Vision of Escaflowne_.

W _VoE_, Hitomi jest zwyczajną licealistką, która ląduje w magicznym świecie Gaea. Choć sama Hitomi to dość bezużyteczna bohaterka, która ma wspierać Księcia Vana Fanela, to posiada moce magiczne, które pomagają mu w wojnie z Zaibachem i odzyskaniu królestwa (hmm, brzmi znajomo?). Stanowi jego kompas moralny i służy mu zdolnościami przewidywania przyszłości. Ostatecznie musi podjąć decyzję czy zostać w Gaei czy wrócić na Mistyczny Księżyc (tzn. Ziemię).

Choć nie będę iść śladami _Escaflowne_ (w końcu w moim opowiadaniu nie latają tu żadne gigantyczne mechy, a roli złoczyńców nie pełnią nieśmiertelni/śmiertelni brytyjscy naukowcy z zapędami filozoficznymi) to używam wielu konwencji z anime. To mój osobisty hołd do jednego z moich ukochanych anime z dzieciństwa.

Rozumiem, że to nie dla wszystkich. Więc jeśli szukacie super!Hermiony, czy ekstremalnych przykładów osoby z mentalnością prosto z dwudziestego pierwszego wieku przejmującej kontrolę nad Westeros przy pomocy ognia piekielnego i potępienia, to to nie jest opowiadanie dla was. Hermiona bywa emocjonalna, płacze, robi sceny, a jej celem życiowym jest powrót do domu 😊

I to w porządku. Są tony krzyżówek HP/GoT, które spodobają wam się bardziej i jeśli potrzebujecie pomocy z ich znalezieniem to sugeruję Katie Macpherson (nie czytuję jej tekstów ani za nimi nie przepadam, ale napisała niesamowitą kolekcję kobiet z HP w Westeros/Essos, która pewnie bardziej Wam się spodoba), Shroud09, uoduck czy Zero Rewind, między innymi.

Jeśli interesuje Was wolny rozwój romansu, z budową postaci, trzymajcie się mnie! Mimo, że Hermiona włada magią, nie wszystko da się rozwiązać z jej pomocą. Ale na pewno nadejdzie dzień kary (choć musicie być cierpliwi… pisząc wolny rozwój mam na myśli wolny rozwój wszystkiego!). Ale uznałam, że napiszę skąd wzięła się ta historia i dlaczego. Siema!


	2. I:II

Czarownica Zimy II

* * *

Robb westchnął. Minęło kilka godzin i wreszcie skończył naradę z generałami. Królobójca tkwił w klatce na błotnistej ziemi Riverrun, pilnowany przez Szarego Wichra z pomocą strachu i obnażonych kłów. Armia Północy poniosła minimalne straty, a większość straży przybocznej Robba przetrwała bitwę.

Młody król skrzywił się. „Cóż" pomyślał „mogło być gorzej". Torrhen i Eddard mogli umrzeć, gdyby nie Lady Hermiona.

Oto i kolejna tajemnica. Kim była niesamowita kobieta i skąd się wzięła? Namiot pojawił się z powietrza, a gdy Robb potem spytał o niego Dacey (oczywiście subtelnie) zamiast odpowiedzi, otrzymał tylko kolejne pytania. Wojowniczka nie widziała namiotu i nie zastanowiły ją blednące różowe blizny dookoła szyi Eddarda. Jej zdaniem namiot i Lady Hermiona nie istniały.

W Wielkiej Komnacie zamku, który stanowił jego siedzibę, Robb wpatrywał się w ogień płonący w ogromnym kominku i ignorował radosny śmiech żołnierzy, którzy cieszyli się posiłkiem. Nie zwracał uwagi na ciągły szmer rozmów czy spojrzenia licznych oczu, które nie opuszczały go, gdy tak siedział w milczeniu.

Robb bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, jak ktoś podchodzi, by stanąć tuż za nim, po jego lewej stronie. Wahając się. Czekając.

Częściowo obrócił głowę, zerkając kątem oka i dostrzegł Eddarda. Na jego szyi wciąż malowała się ledwo widoczna, różowa linia biegnąca od ucha do ucha, tam, gdzie miecz Królobójcy przeciął niechronione ciało i gdzie uleczyła je Lady Hermiona.

\- Eddardzie? - spytał Robb, lekko przekrzywiając głowę, ale z powrotem wpatrując się w ogień.

\- Mój panie... - jego kuzyn i zaprzysiężony gwardzista urwał, szurając nogami, a potem się wyprostował. Robb westchnął. Gdy się odezwał, w jego głosie zabrzmiało zmęczenie. Strudzenie.

\- Co się stało, Edd?

\- Ojciec zauważył bliznę. - powiedział cicho wysoki mężczyzna. - A Torrhen... mówił pod wpływem makowego mleka, gdy zaszywali mu ranę.

Robb skrzywił się. „Cudownie. Tego właśnie mi potrzeba. Rozmów o tym, co się stało, gdy my... nie, Lady Hermiona... pojmała Królobójcę."

\- Co powiedział? - spytał zamiast tego, a jego ciało zamarło szykując się na najgorsze.

Eddard skrzywił się, ale Robb tego nie zauważył.

\- Mówił o dziwnej młodej kobiecie z mocami. Nazwał ją czarownicą i powiedział, że uratowała mi życie. I pomogła nam schwytać Królobójcę.

„Na Bogów...!" Robb zgrzytnął zębami. Karstark uwielbiał się chełpić i czasem był arogancki, ale rozpierała go duma z synów i ich pozycji u boku kuzyna. Czasem w głosie Lorda Rickarda przebrzmiewała słodkogorzka zazdrość (nie to, żeby Eddard i Torrhen dzielili zdanie ojca), ale cóż to znaczy. A teraz mógł nadwyrężyć zaufanie jakie pokładali w Robbie inni dowódcy armii Północy.

\- Czy twój ojciec mówił o tym z kimś jeszcze? - spytał z napięciem Robb, głosem cichym i ledwo kontrolując gniew.

Eddard zawahał się, a Robb kurczowo zacisnął powieki. Gdy gwardzista wreszcie się odezwał, zrobił to ledwie szeptem.

\- Z kilkoma innymi Lordami.

„Kilku innych Lordów" to, jak się okazało, wszyscy i nim minęła doba Robb zmagał się z rozdzierającym bólem głowy, a jego pokój narad (wypełniony generałami, Lordami z Północy i jednym z Dorzecza, czyli jego wujem) przekrzykiwał się podczas debaty na temat kolejnych kroków i Lady Hermiony.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy się z nią spotkać. - domagał się Karstark, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Choćby po to, by podziękować jej za uratowanie mojego syna.

„Oczywiście" pomyślał Robb, starając się nie wywrócić oczami. Poczuł jak za nim Eddard porusza się nerwowo.

\- Może moglibyśmy zaproponować jej przymierze. - zaproponował inny Lord, a Jon Umber parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jeśli ta czarownica jest tak potężna jak twierdzą chłopaki Karstarka, nie potrzebuje naszej pomocy. - odparł. Robba irytowało, że on mógł wywrócić oczami na podkreślenie swojego argumentu.

\- Mówiliście, że spotkaliście ją na polanie, gdzie pojmano Królobójcę? - spytał cichy, piskliwy głos.

Robb spojrzał w jasne oczy Roosa Boltona. Przytaknął ledwo zauważalnie.

\- Czemu nie wrócimy tam w drodze do Lannisportu? - spytał ktoś inny, a odpowiedziały mu zgodne szepty. - Możemy przejechać tuż obok.

I w ten sposób dzień później Robb prowadził swoich gwardzistów, Eddarda, pełnego skruchy Torrhena i ciekawą Dacey, a także Karstarka, Boltona, Umbera i swoją matkę w stronę polany, na której po raz pierwszy spotkali Lady Hermionę. Szary Wicher biegł obok jego konia, węsząc i znikając w tych czy tamtych krzakach, lecz nigdy nie oddalając się od pochodu.

W końcu dotarli do celu. I tam, z boku, stał sobie zielony namiot.

Robb westchnął cicho i zeskoczył z konia, nieuważnie klepiąc go po łopatce. Zaraz dołączyli do niego Eddard i Torrhen. Jednak pozostali mężczyźni, a także Dacey i jego matka tylko rozglądali się dookoła ze zdumieniem.

\- Nic tu nie ma. - burknął Umber.

Eddard bez słowa wskazał na namiot i wszyscy skierowali tam spojrzenia. Jednakże tylko ci, którzy byli na polanie tydzień wcześniej, dostrzegli materiał.

Mężczyźni ustawili się za Robbem w dwóch rzędach tworzących ciasne półkole, którego wewnętrzny krąg stanowiła gwardia. Robb podszedł do przodu i odchrząknął głośno.

A z namiotu rozległ się zmęczony głos.

\- Nic nie kupuję!

Robb poczuł jak jego usta układają się w uśmiech. U jego boku Szary Wicher usiadł i spojrzał na pana, a ozór wypadł mu z paszczy.

„O tak", pomyślał Robb, zerkając za siebie i zauważając zdumione i skonsternowane twarze pozostałych. „Będzie ciekawie."

oOo

Po tej okropnej przerwie w pracy, Hermiona wróciła do obliczeń numerologicznych, mając nadzieję, że jedno z nich da radę wytłumaczyć jak do cholery w ogóle trafiła do innego wymiaru.

Potrzebowała dwóch dni, by zdać sobie sprawę, że nie ma wystarczającej ilości informacji o tym piekielnym miejscu, by zatkać dziury ziejące w jej równaniach i będzie musiała albo a) z kimś się zaprzyjaźnić, albo b) sama poznać ten dziwny świat. Zdecydowała się na b, bo dziwaczni średniowieczni wojownicy zniknęli niedługo po potyczce, której była świadkiem.

(Poza tym nie sądziła, by któryś z nich dał radę odpowiedzieć na jej pytania. Biorąc pod uwagę strój wszystkich nieznajomych, podobny do Malfoya blondyn, który próbował ją zabić był pewnie typowym przedstawicielem swojej grupy, włączając w to tych którzy z nim walczyli. Naprawdę, kazirodztwo? Kto był na tyle głupi? Czy oni nie mieli pojęcia o genetyce? A może puszczanie krwi to tu szczyt technologii?)

Wykonała więc kilka krótkich aportacji ze swojej polany na miejsce między drzewami, w zasięgu jej wzroku, a stamtąd w kolejne i kolejne aż znalazła się na środku pola i z oddali zobaczyła kryte strzechą dachy i kamienne budynki.

By nie spłoszyć tutejszych mieszkańców, postanowiła wejść do miasta piechotą.

I prawie natychmiast z niego wyszła, bo poczuła ten zapach. Wielki Merlinie, ale tam śmierdziało. Nie chodziło tylko o odchody na polach czy zwierzęta, ale i o zapach niemytych ciał i gnijącego jedzenia i potu i krwi i spalonych ciał, które nieliczni ludzie rozpaczliwie próbowali pochować.

Większość domów spalono i Hermiona zgadywała, że to z nich pochodziły zwłoki. A niewielka wioska składająca się z zaledwie dziesięciu zagród była całkowicie zniszczona i spustoszona. Maleńka część czarownicy miała nadzieję, że to nie rudowłosy mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach i jego armia do tego doprowadziła.

Na szczęście, nie musiała radzić sobie z barierą językową.

Na nieszczęście dżinsy i sweter, które miała na sobie dla wygody nie stanowił tu zwykłego odzienia i sprawił, że mieszkańcy, którzy przetrwali podchodzili do niej z obawą.

Hermiona musiała zastosować agresywne negocjacje i szerokie uśmiechy, by pokazać miejscowym, że nie przybyła kogokolwiek skrzywdzić. Pogodziła się z perspektywą udzielenia im pomocy z kopaniem grobów.

Ale otrzymała cenne informacje. Znajdowała się pomiędzy Dorzeczem, a ziemiami Lannisterów. Toczyła się wojna (no nie mówcie), ale kilka zainteresowanych stron, który przywódcy uznawali się za „króla" (rudowłosy mężczyzna nie chciał korony głównego zamku, który jak się dowiedziała znajdował się w Królewskiej Przystani (oryginalne) ale nazywano go Młodym Wilkiem i chciał pomścić swego ojca). Nie obchodziło ją to. „Prostaczkowie", jak się nazywali, mieli już dość wojny i tego, że palono im domy, mężczyzn wcielano do wojska, kobiety gwałcono i i i.

Hermiona przeżyła już raz wojnę. Było to bolesne doświadczenie i nawet teraz, po zaledwie roku, wciąż miewała koszmary.

To z kolei było po prostu wyczerpujące.

Niestety prostaczkom z maleńkiej osady, na którą się napatoczyła brakowało wykształcenia by jej pomóc czy odpowiedzieć na jej pytania. Właściwie to „po jakiej orbicie wasza planeta obiega słońce?" spotkało się z pustymi spojrzeniami.

W końcu jakiś odważny powiedział:

\- Chyba musisz się pani udać do Cytadeli. Tylko tam uzyskasz odpowiedzi na te pytania.

Hermiona z entuzjazmem skinęła głową.

\- Świetnie. Ta Cytadela. Gdzie to jest?

\- W Starym Mieście.

\- A gdzie jest Stare Miasto?

\- Gdzieś... na zachodzie?

\- Jak daleko na zachodzie?

\- Chyba z kilka tygodni.

\- ...na piechotę? Stąd?

\- Tak...

\- A mają tam bibliotekę?

\- A co to biblioteka?

\- Jak to „co to biblioteka"? Gdzie idą ludzie, którzy chcą się czegoś nauczyć?

\- Do Starego Miasta.

Sfrustrowana i walcząca z nieuprzejmym warkotem, Hermiona oddała im część racji z namiotu na podziękowanie i ruszyła do lasu, z którego wcześniej wyszła, aż zniknęła im z oczu. Potem z głośnym pyknięciem deportowała się do namiotu. Była zmęczona.

W tym tempie nigdy się nie dowie, jak się wydostać z tego wymiaru!

Kilka dni później szykowała się do długiej wyprawy do Starego Miasta. Warzenie eliksiru pieprzowego stanowiło dla niej bułkę z masłem, bo doprowadziła go do perfekcji na pierwszym roku.

Zwyczajnie nie spodziewała się chrząknięcia dobiegającego z zewnątrz namiotu. Pomiędzy jej zaklęciami były też i takie, które informowały ją o czyjeś obecności, te same, które rzucała, gdy ukrywała się z Harrym i Ronem, wiedziała więc, że kilka osób chodzi po jej polanie, ale tylko trzy z nich skupiały się na namiocie.

„To musi być jakiś żart" jęknęła w myślach, zdając sobie sprawę, kto wrócił. Uniosła wzrok znad eliksiru i krzyknęła:

\- Nic nie kupuję!

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Hermiona westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się lekko, zbierając pokruszone liście na nóż i ostrożnie wsypując je do eliksiru.

Znów chrząknięto, tym razem głośniej, inaczej. Jakby zrobił to ktoś inny. Ręka Hermiony omsknęła się i wszystkie liście wpadły do kociołka w tym samym momencie.

Eliksir zmienił kolor na rażącą w oczy, jasną pomarańcz i Hermiona wpatrzyła się w niego z przerażeniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobiła z siebie Longbottoma!

Odezwał się nowy głos, który ostrożnie, ale głośno i powoli, zapytał:

\- Ach... Lady... Hermiono? Jesteś tam?

Eliksir zahuczał. Hermiona wściekle zwróciła się do wejście i wrzasnęła.

\- ODWAL SIĘ! Jestem bardzo zajęta!

Huczenie nie ustawało, ale na zewnątrz zapadła błoga cisza. Hermiona rzuciła się szukać czegoś co zneutralizuje liście mandragory. Czegoś kredowego, co zmniejszy kwasowość.

\- No dalej, dalej. - mruczała pod nosem, zostawiając eliksir, by przeszukać kufer wypełniony wszelkimi składnikami. Ale gdy z kociołka zaczęły buchać kłęby żółtego dymu, mogła już tylko westchnąć.

„Co za marnotrawstwo" pomyślała, rzucając zaklęcie tarczy na kociołek, by powstrzymać eksplozję. Huk nasilił się, a potem eliksir wybuchł, zmieniając powietrze dookoła kociołka w niepowstrzymaną, kłębiącą się chmurę trującego żółtego gazu. Zapach siarki zdołał umknąć spod tarczy i Hermiona pospiesznie rzuciła na siebie Zaklęcie Bąblogłowy.

\- Ugh. - mruknęła, zerkając w stronę wejścia.

Opanowawszy temperament, pomaszerowała do wyjścia i gwałtownym ruchem odrzuciła klapę namiotu na bok, napotykając spojrzenie niebieskich oczu rudego mężczyzny, tego samego, którego prostaczkowie nazywali Młodym Wilkiem. Za nim w półkolu stało kilka innych osób, włączając w to, ku rozbawieniu Hermiony, wilka. Wszyscy cofnęli się jak jeden mąż, gdy opary z namiotu wydostały się na zewnątrz, a kilku zachłystnęło się powietrzem, na widok Hermiony.

\- Czego chcecie? Przeszkodziliście mi w warzeniu i teraz mój namiot będzie śmierdział przez tydzień!

\- Erm, Lady... - urwał przysadzisty mężczyzna, przyglądając jej się od stóp do głów. - Lady Hermiono?

\- Co? - warknęła, obracając się, by spojrzeć bezpośrednio na niego. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jakby ktoś skrzyżował białowłosego Karkarowa z Marcusem Flintem, bo miał postawę i sposób bycia starego dyrektora Durmstrangu, ale ciało kapitana drużyny Ślizgonów.

\- Pani - powiedział mężczyzna, zbierając się w sobie i postępując do przodu, choć nie przed rudowłosego mężczyznę. Czy to z szacunku? Nie miała pewności. - Jestem Lord Rickard Karstark. Chciałbym wyrazić swoją wdzięczność za uratowanie życia moim synom. Tylko dzięki tobie i twojej... magii... Eddard przeżył.

Hermiona przez chwilę przyglądała się mężczyźnie, zerkając na młodzieńca, którego uratowała tydzień wcześniej, utrzymując razem jego skórę i naprawiając szkody. Poruszył się lekko, nie bardzo, ale dość, by przekazać niezadowolenie i zażenowanie, wobec tego jak płaszczył się jego ojciec. Hermiona widziała rodzinne podobieństwo w długich, prostokątnych twarzach i małych oczach.

Westchnęła.

\- Nie ma za co, Lordzie Karstark.

\- Proszę. - ciągnął mężczyzna. - To sprawa honoru. Czy możemy... porozmawiać?

\- A co teraz robimy? - spytała, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Młody Wilk wystąpił przed szereg, ściągając na siebie jej spojrzenie.

\- Lady Hermiono, i ja, jak Lord Karstark, chciałbym ci podziękować za życie jego synów, Eddard i Torrhen są bowiem członkami mojej gwardii i moimi przyjaciółmi. Ich strata sprawiłaby mi ból.

\- Może moglibyśmy porozmawiać tutaj. - odezwała się po raz pierwszy wysoka, ruda kobieta.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

\- Niezbyt tu wygodnie. Mam kanapę. - odwróciła się i machnęła ręką w stronę namiotu.

\- Erm...

\- Och? Zapach? - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko do wysokiego, rudowłosego Młodego Wilka i machnęła ręką. Odrobina magii bezróżdżkowej, by zaimponować miejscowym z pewnością nie ugryzie jej w tyłek, uznała, Podmuch powietrza wyprysnął z namiotu, a potem przemknął obok nich z siłą porywistego wiatru, zmuszając kilka osób do cofnięcia się. - Jaki zapach? – to powiedziawszy schyliła się i weszła do środka.

* * *

Robb czuł narastające rozbawienie i z całych sił starał się zachować kamienną twarz. Pierwszy krzyk Lady Hermiony skonfundował Karstarka. Dumny mężczyzna szybko wpadł w zdumienie i zatrzymał się na granicy przerażenia, gdy kazano mu „się odwalić". Nawet jeśli słowa (czy też slang) był im nieznany, ich znaczenie wydawało się oczywiste.

Po drugiej stronie Karstarka, Umber pochylił głowę i ukrył uśmiech pod brodą.

Jednakże, gdy Lady Hermiona wyszła z namiotu, cała sytuacja nabrała napięcia. Może Lordowie i jego matka spodziewali się kogoś starszego, kogoś w długich sukniach i szatach? Może nawet kogoś o czerwonych oczach z Asshai?

Ale na pewno nie drobnej, młodej kobiety w wieku podobnym do jego i Dacey, ledwo sięgającej jego brody. Lady Hermiona nosiła spodnie i długą, luźną tunikę, której kształt kazał Robbowi wierzyć, że zrobiono ją dla mężczyzny. Nie była już bosa, lecz miała na nogach dziwne, białe buty. Jej brązowe włosy wciąż kręciły się w kompletnym bałaganie, ale tym razem spięła je wysoko na czubku głowy przy pomocy (Robb spojrzał jeszcze raz), czterech piór do pisania.

Karstark wciąż niszczył swoje pierwsze wrażenie, skłaniając Robba do wystąpienia naprzód. Nie musiał tego robić, ale jakaś jego część chciała, by te bursztynowe oczy skupiły się na nim i tylko na nim.

A gdy kobieta na powrót zniknęła w namiocie, to on jako pierwszy poszedł za nią. Natychmiast się, jednakże zatrzymał i rozejrzał dookoła z szeroko otwartymi ustami, by zaraz wyjść na zewnątrz.

\- Robb? - spytała ostrożnie jego matka, z niepokojem w głosie.

Potrząsnął głową i ku zdumieniu pozostałych pospiesznie obszedł namiot, a potem znów wszedł do środka i potoczył szeroko otwartymi oczami po znacznie większym wnętrzu. Szary Wicher szedł tuż za nim.

Hermiona stała przy czymś co mogło być tylko piecem, biorąc pod uwagę jakim promieniowało ciepłem i obserwowała go spokojnie znad kubka, który właśnie podnosiła do ust.

Podszedł do przodu, a jego spojrzenie błądziło od jednej ściany namiotu do drugiej. Na lewo znajdowała się dziwnie zaprojektowana kuchnia, a na prawo przestrzeń wspólna, gdzie stała Lady Hermiona, otoczona miękko wyglądającymi meblami. Na środku pomieszczenia leżał kolorowy dywan, a na nim stał niski stół, który znikał pod stosami ksiąg, zarówno otwartych jak i zamkniętych, rolek pergaminu i butelek z atramentem.

W głębi namiotu Robb widział wąski korytarz i drzwi prowadzące do innych pomieszczeń.

„To cholerny namiot! A w środku przypomina bardziej wiejską chatkę" pomyślał ze zdumieniem Robb. Za nim do środka weszli Eddard, Torrhen, jego matka, a także Karstark i Bolton, a każde wydało z siebie pozbawiony słów okrzyk zdumienia.

\- Może byśmy usiedli? - zaproponowała Lady Hermiona z łaskawością wysoko urodzonej damy i szerokim gestem wskazała na meble.

Robb natychmiast skierował się do jednego z foteli, a Eddard i Torrhen otoczyli go, stając obok niego i za jego plecami. Jego matka ostrożnie zajęła miejsce na... kanapie? Tak nazwała mebel Lady Hermiona. Bolton i Karstark nerwowo rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu, ale pozostali w pozycji stojącej. Szary Wicher natychmiast ruszył w stronę Lady Hermiony i Robba ogarnęła szalona ciekawość jak poradzi sobie na widok ogromnego wilkora, który kroczył w jej stronę.

Jeśli jego ludzie i matka spodziewali się wrzasków i próśb o odwołanie wilka, zawiedli się. Oczy Hermiony błysnęła na widok wilka i Robb prawie usłyszał, jak piszczy w myślach „szczeniaczek!". Szary Wicher prychnął i obszedł ją, by potem ułożyć się na środku dywanu, przed źródłem ciepła, bo tam właśnie postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę.

\- Herbaty? Kawy? - spytała czarownica z błyskiem w oku, zwracając się znów do Robba.

Zaległa cisza, którą Robb ostatecznie przerwał, uprzednio posyłając kobiecie szybki uśmiech.

\- A co ty pijesz, pani?

Lady Hermiona zawahała się i spojrzała na niego.

\- Gorącą czekoladę.

\- W takim razie poproszę to samo. - powiedział Robb, mentalnie klepiąc się po plecach. Na początku negocjacji należało pokazać, że jest się gotowym iść na kompromis i poznać drugą stronę.

Lady Hermiona przytaknęła i wykonała szybki ruch prawą ręką, wyrzucając ją przed siebie i sprawiając, że wszyscy podskoczyli. Bolton i Karstark sięgnęli do rękojeści mieczy.

\- To tylko moja różdżka. - powiedziała beznamiętnie, celując trzymanym luźno patykiem przed siebie. Bolton prawie odskoczył na bok, plecami do kuchni, ale ostatecznie z wymuszoną godnością cofnął się do wejścia.

Wszystkie oczy przeniosły się na kuchnię, gdzie garnek wyfrunął z szafki i poszybował na piec. Chłodziarka otworzyła się i wyleciał z niej dzbanek, z którego wypłynęło coś białego („mleko?" pomyślał Robb) i wlało się do garnka. Płomienie buchnęły pod naczyniem i mleko zaczęło się gotować. W tym samym czasie otworzyła się inna szafka i wyleciał z niej fioletowy słoiczek. Jego wieczko odskoczyło, sypiąc dookoła brązowym proszkiem.

Robb oglądał ten taniec szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wkrótce do zabawy dołączyła się łyżeczka i kubek, a potem proszek wsypał się do naczynia i zaraz został zmieszany z właśnie zagotowanym mlekiem. I to wszystko bez dotyku Lady Hermiony.

Kubek poleciał w jego stronę i Robb wyciągnął drżące dłonie, by go odebrać.

\- Mój panie, może ja... - zaczął cicho Torrhen, który zwykle próbował jego potraw.

Robb potrząsnął głową. Gdyby Lady Hermiona chciała go zabić, nie musiałaby truć go przy pomocy tej „gorącej czekolady". Zerknął na swoją matkę, której twarz zastygła w napięciu.

Ostrożnie pociągnął łyk gorącego napoju. Kubek ogrzewał mu ręce mimo rękawic. Smak był słodki i mocny, choć przyjemny i Robb mruknął z aprobatą.Gdy opuścił kubek, Lady Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i usiadła po drugiej stronie kanapy, jak najdalej od jego matki, odprężając się na poduszkach.

\- Więc - zaczęła, przyglądając się każdemu po kolej. - O czym chcieliście porozmawiać?

\- Lady Hermiono - odezwał się Karstark. - Ponownie chciałbym podziękować...

\- Nie ma potrzeby. - przerwała młoda czarownica, potrząsając głową i uwalniając jeden lok. Robb zapatrzył się na niego. - Lordzie Karstark, uratowałam twojego syna, bo tak było trzeba. Nie dlatego, że oczekuję czy pragnę zapłaty.

To zaskoczyło Karstarka, który przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Cóż. Uch, takim razie, moja pani... rozumiem, że nie chcesz czy też nie spodziewasz się zapłaty, ale mój honor się jej domaga.

Lady Hermiona zerknęła na niego z rezerwą, ale nic nie powiedziała. Stary Lord odchrząknął i przez jego twarz przemknął jakiś cień i natychmiast zniknął.

\- Zauważyłem, że jesteś sama, Lady Hermiono.

Robb zrozumiał jej minę jako „no i?" i rozejrzał się ze zdumieniem, szukając śladów obecności kogoś innego. Z wyjątkiem szerokiej, męskiej tuniki, którą miała na sobie Lady Hermiona, wyglądało na to, że rzeczywiście przebywała tu zupełnie sama.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, ile jestem ci dłużny, może rozważyłabyś zawarcie sojuszu z moją rodziną poprzez małżeństwo między tobą, a jednym z moich synów.

„Co?" Robb zakrztusił się swoją gorącą czekoladą i musiał wytrzeć odrobinę, która pociekła mu po brodzie za pomocą rękawicy, gapiąc się najpierw na Karstarka, a potem na Hermionę, która z kolei wpatrywała się w starego Lorda. Szary Wicher otworzył oczy i uniósł głowę ze swojego miejsca przed piecem.

Czarownica powoli przeniosła spojrzenie na Eddarda i Torrhena, którzy promieniowali takim zażenowaniem, że Robb czuł je, niczym bijące od nich fale gorąca.

Wzrok Hermiony krył w sobie coś lekceważącego, ale i przepraszającego, a potem zwróciła się z powrotem do Karstarka.

\- Lordzie Karstark jestem - jej usta zacisnęły się. - zaszczycona tą ofertą, ale odpowiada mi mój obecny stan i na razie nie planuję małżeństwa. A już na pewno nie z kimś kogo nie znam.

\- Więc byłabyś bardziej otwarta i chętna, gdybyś lepiej poznała taką osobę? - spytał Bolton, a jego cienki i cichy głos wydał się głośny w ciszy namiotu.

Robb wstrzymał oddech, obserwując jak Hermiona marszczy brwi i pozwala na zapadnięcie ciszy. Musiała rozważać swoją odpowiedź.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by moja obecna sytuacja skłaniała do małżeństwa. - powiedziała w końcu.

\- A jaka to sytuacja? - spytała surowo jego matka.

Hermiona obróciła się, by znaleźć się z nią twarzą w twarz.

\- Nieważne.

Twarz Catelyn ściągnęła się jeszcze bardziej, a Robb się skrzywił.

\- W takim razie, co możemy ci zaproponować, pani? - spytał sfrustrowany Karstark.

\- Mapy - odparła natychmiast Hermiona. - Powiedziano mi, że mogę uzyskać potrzebne mi informacje w Starym Mieście, ale nie wiem, gdzie to jest.

\- Jakich informacji poszukujesz? - zapytała Catelyn. - Nasi maesterzy należą do najlepszych w Westeros.

\- Westeros. – mruknęła pod nosem Lady Hermiona, a jej oczy zalśniły. Ześlizgnęła się na podłogę, ignorując oszołomione spojrzenia, posyłane jej przez wszystkich obecnych. Robb pochylił się i obserwował, jak przerzuca rolki pergaminu, mamrocząc pod nosem, aż znalazła to czego szukała.

Sięgnęła po jedno z piór wetkniętych we włosy i część pukli opadła jej na ramiona, pozostawiając jej włosy w stanie dzikiego rozczochrania, w którym czarownica wyglądała niezwykle atrakcyjnie. Robb poczuł, jak rumieniec pełznie po jego karku i aż na uszy.

Czarownica zaczęła pisać pospiesznie, dodając jakieś dziwaczne symbole i zawijasy, które mogły pochodzić z innego języka, a ignorując wszystko dookoła. Robb napotkał spojrzenie Karstarka, a potem Boltona. Karstark wydawał się sfrustrowany, jakby Hermiona nie była tym czego się spodziewał, ale twarz Boltona przybrała dziwny, zafascynowany wyraz.

\- Um, Lady Hermiono? - odezwał się Robb, znów pochylając się do przodu i prawie nad stolikiem. Czarownica zignorowała go. Czy też, jak uznał Robb, była tak pochłonięta tym co robiła, że w ogóle go nie usłyszała. Spróbował więc ponownie. - Hermiono?

Zaskoczona podniosła wzrok. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałaś „mapy" - przypomniał Robb, tłumiąc uśmiech. - Coś jeszcze?

\- Mapy? - powtórzyła Hermiona, mrugając. - Mapy? Och. OCH! Tak. - zarumieniła się i ostrożnie odłożyła pióro i wróciła na kanapę, powściągliwie składając dłonie na kolanach. - Książki historyczne by pomogły. Naukowe też, może. - przyjrzała im się, a potem zwróciła się do Boltona, uznawszy go za potencjalnie najlepiej zorientowanego w nauce. - Po jakiej orbicie krąży wasza planeta?

Fascynacja na twarzy Boltona ustąpiła miejsca czemuś innemu.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Mniejsza z tym. - machnęła ręką. - Stare Miasto. To daleko?

\- Wiele setek lig stąd, przynajmniej miesiąc drogi. - odparł Karstark, źle skrywając irytację. - I z pewnością nie jest to podróż, w którą dasz radę wyprawić się sama, Lady Hermiono.

\- Mmm. - mruknęła, a coś w jej spojrzeniu sprawiło, że Robb zaproponował.

\- Może przyłączysz się do nas?

Natychmiast poczuł na sobie sześć par oczu i odrzucił ramiona do tyłu na tyle na ile mógł, próbując pokazać pewność siebie.

\- Przepraszam? - spytała Hermiona, zwracając na niego bursztynowe spojrzenie. Poczuł, jak zapiera mu dech.

Pochylił się do przodu.

\- Podróżujemy na zachód, w stronę Lannisportu. Stare Miasto znajduje się na południowym zachodzie. Gdybyś do nas dołączyła, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, miałabyś ochronę i mogłabyś porozmawiać z naszymi maesterami. Potem, jak już będziesz gotowa, będziesz mogła udać się na południe, choć nie uważam tego za zbyt bezpieczne.

Utrzymał jej spojrzenie i nie ugiął się przed tym dziwnym kolorem. Miał nadzieję, że jego własne oczy wyrażają to co myśli i czego pragnie. W końcu, po bardzo długiej i pełnej napięcia ciszy, Hermiona powoli skinęła głową.

I tak po prostu, armia Północy zyskała czarownicę.

* * *

Gdy wyszli z namiotu, Roose Bolton poczekał aż opuszczą polanę i znajdą się w zasięgu wzroku głównej kolumny i dopiero wtedy się odezwał. Zatrzymał się obok Robba i jego konia, a gdy i ten przystanął na chwilę, obaj spojrzeli na siebie w tym samym momencie.

Robb nigdy nie wiedział na twarzy Boltona takiego wyrazu i nie do końca wiedział jak go interpretować. Malował się na niej po trochu podziw, zdumienie i coś niewątpliwie zawziętego.

Gdy Lord się odezwał, jego głos był tak samo cichy i piskliwy co zawsze. Ale słowa mogły zostać wykrzyczane biorąc pod uwagę jaki efekt wywarły na Robbie, który aż odsunął się ze zdumienia.

\- Ożeń się z czarownicą, mój panie, a wygramy tę wojnę w tydzień. Ta kobieta to najlepsze co się kiedykolwiek przydarzyło Westeros i wszystko się przez nią zmieni.

* * *

CDN

* * *

**Od tłumaczki: **Nie mam pojęcia jak was przeprosić za tę niewyobrażalną obsuwę. Oczywiście, nie macie powodu, by mi wierzyć, ale obiecuję, że to się już więcej nie powtórzy i że kolejne rozdziały będą się pojawiały o czasie.

Tym razem na warsztacie tekst The Winter Witch autorstwa writing_as_tracey, na co oczywiście otrzymałam pozwolenie. Nic z wyjątkiem tłumaczenia nie należy do mnie i tylko za nie jestem odpowiedzialna. Oryginał możecie znaleźć na tej ao3, albo na albo na , gdzie autorka posługuje się nickiem Kneazle. Tłumaczenie dostępne także na ao3, więc jeśli ktoś woli czytać tam, to zapraszam.


	3. I:III

Czarownica Zimy III

* * *

Hermiona nie spieszyła się z pakowaniem namiotu. Nie to, żeby miała dużo do spakowania. Ale choć zgadzając się przyłączyć do armii Robba Starka udawała obojętność, teraz zaczynała mieć wątpliwości.

Nie tyle tego żałowała, co zaczynała się... zastanawiać. Nad takimi rzeczami jak:

Jakie były jego cele?

Co chciał osiągnąć?

Ilu miał ludzi i jak traktował prostych żołnierzy?

Jak daleko leżał Lannisport?

Co było nie tak z tym Boltonem?

Czemu nie znali orbity, po której poruszała się ich planeta?

Oczywiście nie tylko to ją niepokoiło, ale pamiętała, że w grupie bezpieczniej (na tyle na ile można być bezpiecznym w towarzystwie całej armii) i wspólne podróżowanie umożliwiało jej męczenie ludzi o informacje na temat Westeros. Przecież ktoś musiał wiedzieć po jakiej orbicie poruszała się ta planeta. Znać ogólne położenie Westeros w odniesieniu do reszty świata. Wiedzieć ile dokładnie lat miała planeta i w jakim systemie się znajdowała.

Prawda?

To prowadziło do jej obecnej sytuacji. Stała na środku swego małego salonu, ogień w kominku został wygaszony, a talerze i szklanki, które jeszcze niedawno zalegały w zlewie, teraz lśniły czystością w swoich szafkach.

Hermiona tak mocno zaciskała palce na pasku torebki, że aż pobielały. Nie było powodu, by zwlekać.

Ona jednak wciąż się wahała.

„Na zewnątrz czeka nowy świat", pomyślała, nerwowo bawiąc się luźną nitką wystającą z jej swetra. „Dosłownie nowy świat."

Wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak: jej magia mogła okazać się nie zawsze kompatybilna. Mogła wywołać nową falę polowań na czarownice. Jej nowi sojusznicy mogli zwrócić się przeciwko niej, zorientowawszy się co czarownica potrafił. W końcu nie zjednała sobie Karstarka czy matki Robba.

Westchnęła. Prokrastynacja nigdzie jej nie zaprowadzi (dosłownie), więc z różdżką w jednej ręce i pewnością siebie w drugiej, wyszła z namiotu. I zamrugała.

Bardzo, bardzo wysoki i postawny mężczyzna, który wcześniej nie dołączył do pozostałych w namiocie opierał się o szerokie drzewo, a jego ciało prawie je zasłaniało. Ramiona skrzyżował na piersi, a u jego boku wisiał ogromny miecz. Hermiona przyjrzała mu się z rezerwą.

Naprzeciwko niego stała na baczność smukła młoda kobieta w wieku Hermiony i kiepsko ukrywała grymas niechęci. Jej ciemnobrązowe włosy związano w gruby warkocz, a ciemne oczy skupiły się na Hermionie, gdy tylko ta opuściła namiot.

\- Erm - mruknęła Hermiona, przebiegając spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego. - Cześć.

\- Witam. - zaburczał olbrzym. On też przyglądał jej się ostrożnie, niczym spłoszonemu koniowi.

Hermiona stłumiła westchnienie i z emfazą podeszła do przodu. Zastanawiała się czy nie wyciągnąć ręki do uściśnięcia, ale zrezygnowała; średniowieczny świat, śmiałe pojedynki na miecze... cofnęła rękę i uniosła brodę w boleśnie znajomym geście.

\- Hermiona Granger. Jak się pan ma?

Olbrzym spojrzał na nią z góry, a potem coś drgnęło pod jego brodą, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jon Umber.

Hermiona przytaknęła i obróciła się do ubranej w zbroję kobiety. Grymas na jej twarzy przeszedł w marszczenie brwi.

\- Dacey. Mormont. – wymamrotała, mocno akcentując każde słowo.

Niczym echo powtarzając inne niezręczne powitanie sprzed siedmiu lat, Hermiona powstrzymała się przez zmarszczeniem nosa i odparła:

\- Fajnie.1

Odwróciła się do nich plecami (bo jeśli teraz nie mogła zaufać, że jej nie zaatakują to już nigdy im nie zaufa) i machnęła różdżką, niewerbalnie składając namiot. Ten zapadł się w sobie, składając się raz po raz aż stał się kwadratem mieszczącym jej się w dłoni i podskoczył do góry, prosto w jej rękę. Otworzyła torebkę i schowała go do środka.

Gdy się obróciła, zarówno Jon Umber jak i Dacey Mormont przyglądali jej się z oszołomieniem.

\- No co? - spytała. To wystarczyło, by znów się na niej skupili.

\- Czy to... um... cały twój dobytek, pani? - spytał Umber z ledwie słyszalną przerwą, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał namiot.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Dobrze. - burknął, prostując się i odsuwając od drzewa i święty Merlinie, Morgano i Mordredzie, miał jakieś siedem stóp i mógłby się mierzyć z Hagridem. - W takim razie ruszamy do Riverrun.

\- Riverrun? - spytała Hermiona, gdy cała trójka ruszyła z polany i w przeciwną stronę niż ta, gdzie mieściła się wioska, którą odwiedziła jakiś czas temu. Umber prowadził, a Dacey szła jako ostatnia. Jej spojrzenie wbijało się Hermionie w plecy.

Umber przytaknął.

\- Lord Stark chce ruszyć z armią na wschód w ciągu kilku dni, ale najpierw musimy się przygotować. - zerknął na nią. - Odbędzie się uczta z okazji pojmania Królobójcy, którą opóźniono aż do teraz, bo Lord Stark chce zapewnić ci komfort, a także pokazać ci mapy.

Za plecami Hermiony, Dacey prychnęła.

Hermiona patrzyła rezolutnie do przodu.

\- Rozumiem. Więc czym jest Riverrun? Zamkiem? Twierdzą? Fortem?

\- Zamkiem, choć to sugeruje, że jest małe. - odparł Umber. - To siedziba rodu Tullych, z którego wywodzi się Lady Stark. Jej ojciec jest Namiestnikiem, ale chorzeje ostatnimi czasy.

\- Urządzanie imprezy, gdy czyjś dziadek leży na łożu śmierci jest trochę w złym guście. - zauważyła Hermiona, zmieniając nieco zdanie na temat Robba Starka.

Dacey przepchnęła się obok Hermiony, szturchając ją ramieniem w bok i stanęła obok Umbera.

\- Lord Stark to wspaniały człowiek, który nic nie robi w złym guście!

Wojowniczka szybko wysforowała się naprzód, zostawiając Umbera i Hermionę samych w otoczeniu drzew i cieniu ich liści. Hermiona wydęła wargi i zmrużywszy oczy wpatrzyła się w plecy szczupłej kobiety.

\- Ona tak zawsze? - spytała, kątem oka zerkając na Umbera, który tylko potrząsnął głową.

\- Teraz? - poruszył nosem. - Jest nad wyraz radosna.

Na twarzy Hermiony pojawiła się mina uderzająco podobna do tej, którą wcześniej pokazywała Dacey, ale choć dobrze o tym wiedział, Umber zachował tę myśl dla siebie.

* * *

Czekając na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu rodowej siedziby swego dziada, Robb z całych sił starał się nie wiercić. Stanął na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, pewnie stawiając stopy na bruku. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi w wyrażającej siłę postawie, co w połączeniu ze złowrogą, poważną aurą zapewniło mu pustą przestrzeń średnicy pięciu stóp.

Zwiadowcy zauważyli Umbera, Dacey i Hermionę, a teraz cała świta Robba zebrała się za nim, by ich powitać. Odkąd powrócił do zamku i nakazał przygotowanie komnat dla Lady Hermiony (na co jego sojusznicy z rodu Freyów zareagowali kiepsko ukrywaną pogardą), Riverrun aż huczało od plotek.

Jakby mógł zapomnieć o tym kuriozalnym kontrakcie małżeńskim, do którego zmusiła go matka.

Westchnął.

Ale w odmętach własnego umysłu mógł przyznać, że Hermiona była interesująca, a nawet ponętna ze swoimi mocno poskręcanymi lokami w nieładzie, szczególnie, że niczego od niego nie chciała.

Jako głównodowodzący armii Północy, a także dziedzic Wintefell musiał uważać na wszystkie samotne kobiety i każdą z osoba, nie mówiąc już o niektórych mężatkach. Ale Hermiona...

„Jestem prawie pewien, że myśli tylko o powrocie do domu" pomyślał z żalem. „Nie to żebym wiedział, gdzie to jest. Może za Asshai? Na południu, daleko na południu za Wyspami Letnimi?"

A potem, jego myśli skierowały się na świat zewnętrzny, bo oto pojawili się konno Umber i Dacey. Robb natychmiast zmarszczył brwi, szukając trzeciej osoby, która miała przybyć z nimi.

„Gdzie ona jest?" Jego serce zadudniło, a potem nagle zamarło, bo doszedł do kolejnej, przerażającej myśli: „Zrezygnowała."

I wtedy dzikie loki wyłoniły się zza ogromnej postaci Umbera, a z nimi zaciekawiona twarz, obrócona do góry, gdy jej właścicielka obserwowała proporce Winterfell, a także flagi Lordów Północy, Tullych i Freyów powiewające wysoko nad wieżyczkami i murami.

Daryn, jeden z gwardzistów, który miał szczęście uniknąć ran z ręki Królobójcy, tamtego wieczora, gdy poznali Lady Hermionę, podszedł do niej i pomógł jej zsiąść z konia. Przez chwilę stała przy ogromnym rumaku wojennym Umbera, a przez jej twarz przemknęła mina, która zmusiła Robba do stłumienia śmiechu. Widywał ją już u Sansy, która wolała podróż karetą niż konno.

\- Witaj w Riverrun, Lady Hermiono. - powiedział, odciągając jej uwagę od brudnego bruku, który chyba zamierzała ucałować ze szczęścia. Jego serce zaczęło walić wściekle, a dziewczyna pospiesznie skierowała na niego spojrzenie bursztynowych oczu.

\- Witam. - powiedziała, rozglądając się. Ruszyła w stronę komitetu powitalnego, na który składały się same znajome twarze. - Dziękuję za gościnę.

Kątem oka zauważył jak twarz jego matki zastyga, a za Hermioną Dacey nawet nie spróbowała ukryć wywracania oczami, gdy wdzięcznie zeskakiwała z konia. „Na zęby Bogów, to może spowodować problemy... choć wykazywała zabawną uprzejmość, sugerującą, że odebrała nauki etykiety."

\- Riverrun cieszy się, że może cię gościć, Lady Hermiono. - oznajmił Robb, zastanawiając się czy ujdzie mu na sucho próba położenia dłoni na jej plecach. Jednakże pod ostrym spojrzeniem matki zdecydował się tylko podać jej ramię. - Czy mogę zaproponować ci oprowadzenie po zamku, nim udasz się do swojej komnaty? By przygotować się do dzisiejszej uczty?

Mruknęła z aprobatą i ostrożnie ujęła go za łokieć, nie za biceps jak należało, lecz niżej, dotykając go prawie zaborczo.

Zadrżał.

Eddard, Daryn i Torrhen poszli za nimi, a jego matka wymówiła się potrzebą sprawdzenia przygotowań do uczty. Dacey i Umber odeszli, by zająć się końmi i Robb poczuł, że może swobodniej odetchnąć. Nigdy wcześniej nie zajmował się gośćmi z daleka, może z wyjątkiem tego krótkiego okresu, gdy powierzono mu dbanie o dzieci starego przyjaciela jego ojca, Meery i Jojena Reed. Oni jednak prędko przylgnęli do Brana. Nawet w Bliźniakach, w gościnie u Freyów, czy pod ich świdrującym, podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, nigdy nie czuł się tak niepewnie, niczym młodziak, po raz pierwszy odwiedzający burdel.

Gdy ruszyli po ogromnych schodach na drugie piętro, rozpaczliwie zastanawiał się co powiedzieć i w końcu wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Widzę, że nie jesteś pod wrażeniem wspaniałości Riverrun, moja pani?

„Głupiec, głupiec, głupiec", skarcił się natychmiast w myślach, rumieniąc się wściekle. Zza jego pleców rozległo się stłumione prychnięcie i westchnięcie. Robb musiał walczyć by powstrzymać się przed obróceniem się na pięcie i wbiciem wściekłego spojrzenia w Karstarków i Hornwooda, którzy dobrze się bawili obserwując jak się wysila.

\- Dorastałam w zamku. - wyjaśniła Hermiona, najwyraźniej ignorując odgłosy za nimi, teraz gdy skupił się znów na niej.

\- Och? - spytał, mając nadzieję, że ten cichy dźwięk sprowokuje ją do dalszych wyjaśnień. Wędrowali właśnie szerokim, dobrze oświetlonym korytarzem, na którego ścianach pyszniły się gobeliny.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Chodziłam do szkoły w zamku i powiem jedno: Hogwart był... magiczny. - zakończyła zdanie unosząc kącik ust, a jej oczy błysnęły radośnie na dźwięk własnego żartu.

\- Chodziłaś do szkoły? - powtórzył, marszcząc brwi. - Nie pobierałaś nauk w domu, u maestera?

\- My nie mamy maesterów. - odparła. - Tylko nauczycieli czy profesorów. Moi byli specjalistami w swoim fachu. Hogwart oferował siedem lat nauki od jedenastego do siedemnastego roku życia, gdy uznawano nas za dorosłych i puszczano w świat.

\- Wydajesz się być biegła w magii, Lady Hermiono. - skomplementował Robb, napotykając jej spojrzenie. - To musiało być nie byle jakie siedem lat.

Z twarzy Hermiony zniknęły wszelkie emocje, a ona sama zerknęła na swoje lewe ramię, to trzymające prawą rękę Robba.

\- Sześć lat. - mruknęła, a potem uniosła głowę, a jej twarz się rozjaśniła. - Mój ukochany profesor nazwał mnie kiedyś Najbystrzejszą Czarownicą Mego Wieku. - uśmiechnęła się odrobinę szelmowsko i dodała. - Dużymi literami, jak w prawdziwym tytule, oczywiście.

Odpowiedział uśmiechem, który z pewnością był tak samo radosny jak mu się wydawało.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się, a potem pokierował ją w stronę ogromnych (i otwartych) drzwi. - Zapraszam. - oznajmił, popierając to gestem. - To komnaty maestera Vymana. Nikt nie pomoże ci dowiedzieć się tego co ci potrzebne, lepiej od niego.

Weszli do środka z samym Eddardem, a Torrhen i Daryn pozostali po obu stronach otwartych drzwi, obserwując korytarz. Na twarzy Hermiony zagościła ciekawość. Przyglądała się ogromnym półkom zastawionym drobiazgami, butelkami i słojami wszelakich kształtów, długiemu stołowi na środku pokoju, na którym stały puchary, tłuczki i moździerze, a wraz z nimi rozłożone i zwinięte zwoje a także ogromny kałamarz i pióro.

Sam stary maester pochylał się nad pergaminem, zapisując coś pospiesznie, lecz po chwili podniósł wzrok.

\- Mój panie! - sapnął, szeroko otwierając oczy i natychmiast się prostując. Robb obserwował jak Hermiona zerka na niego z ciekawością, ale odpowiedział na powitanie mężczyzny skinieniem głowy.

\- Maesterze Vymanie. - odezwał się. - Przedstawiam ci Lady Hermionę. Bez niej pojmanie Królobójcy nie byłoby możliwe i w zamian poprosiła jeno o pomoc i wiedzę, dzięki której będzie mogła wrócić do domu.

Wysoki, chudy i siwy mężczyzna przytaknął, a jego załzawione oczy przeniosły się z Robba na kobietę stojącą obok niego.

\- Lady Hermiono - powitał uprzejmie, acz sztywno i bez ciepła, z którym Robb wypowiadał jej imię. - Jak mogę pomóc?

Hermiona odchrząknęła.

\- Potrzebuję map, dość dokładnych by pokazać położenie Riverrun względem innych ważnych punktów. A także wszystkich książek jakie ma pan na temat planety, geografii, ciał niebieskich i astronomii.

Vyman zamrugał.

\- Ja... ach... Lady Hermiono... oczywiście mogę udostępnić ci mapy i może pokazać księgi na temat położenia geograficznego, ale... nie rozumiem... czemu astronomia?

Hermiona wpatrzyła się w maestera.

\- Żeby... zrozumieć... położenie tej planety względem słońca? I innych planet? I księżyca? I w galaktyce? Wie pan, nauka o planetach? Astronomiczna?

Vyman wydawał się tak samo zdumiony co Robb.

\- Nauka o planetach, moja pani? Chyba mam informacje na temat Czerwonej Komety, która wisi na niebie, ale wyznam, że nie jestem pewien co jeszcze możesz mieć na myśli.

Hermiona przypatrywała się Vymanowi, który z kolei wpatrywał się w nią. A potem westchnęła.

\- Cóż, to chyba dobry początek.

Robb posłał maesterowi zirytowane spojrzenie, a ten skrzywił się i splótł palce, składając dłonie przed sobą.

\- Zawsze zostaje biblioteka.

Hermiona pospiesznie uniosła głowę i spytała.

\- Macie bibliotekę?!

Vyman obszedł stół i razem z Robbem poprowadził ją do ogromnej biblioteki Tullych, która znajdowała się po drugiej stronie zamku. Straż Robba w ciszy podążyła za nimi. Robb zignorował narastającą nudę, którą zareagował na opis biblioteki, według słów Vymana przypominającej tę w Winterfell. Maester mówił o zwojach z okresu panowania tego a tego Targaryena, czy też z Wojny dziewięciogroszowych królów, a nawet sprzed Zagłady.

A gdy znaleźli się w środku Vyman przerwał, bo stracił słuchaczkę, gdyż Hermiona zniknęła między półkami, zostawiając za sobą pięciu bardzo zdumionych mężczyzn.

* * *

„No, teraz lepiej" pomyślała z ukontentowanym westchnieniem Hermiona, sadowiąc się na krześle stojącym przy stole, na którym już leżało przynajmniej dziesięć książek i pięć zwojów. Rzuciła torebkę na puste krzesło obok siebie i sięgnęła do niej, chowając rękę aż po ramię. Musiała odchylić głowę by dostać się do tego czego szukała. W końcu wyciągnęła pergamin, kałamarz i pióro, wyszarpując je z odmętów torebki i zanurzywszy stalówkę w kałamarzu i strząsnąwszy nadmiar atramentu, zabrała się za robienie notatek.

Zmęczoną rękę i trzy godziny później, jej szczęście zamieniło się w irytację, zwykle kojarzoną z „poziomem głupoty Harry'ego i Rona, których zaraz wyrzucą, bo oni jej nie słuchają".

Dacey, niefortunna osoba, którą wysłano na poszukiwania Hermiony, by przypomnieć jej, że musi się przygotować na ucztę, pojawiła się u jej boku, a grymas niezadowolenia nie ujmował jej urody.

\- Niedługo zaczyna się uczta. - zaczęła zwięźle. - Jako... gość... Lorda Starka... musisz się na niej pojawić.

Hermiona ledwo ją usłyszała i spojrzała na nią płaczliwie.

\- Dacey - zaczęła, szeroko otwierając oczy. - Czemu nie badacie położenia swojego kontynentu względem całej planety?

Wybita z tropu Dacey patrzyła na nią bez zrozumienia.

\- Co?

\- Czy nikt nie badał gleby, żeby dowiedzieć się, ile lat ma wasza planeta? - ciągnęła Hermiona, z każdym zdaniem coraz bardziej unosząc głos. - A co z nazwaniem jej? Jak się nazywa? Na pewno nie gorzej niż moja. Nazywa się Ziemia, a to dosłownie znaczy glebę. Nazwaliśmy planetę gleba, w porównaniu z tym na pewno nie ma równie żenującej nazwy, obiecuję. A co z waszym księżycem? Kometą? Widzieliście, jak lądują asteroidy, to wiem. Ten tekst „Dawne mity i legendyje" sugeruje, że Valyriańska stal pochodzi z asteroidy, nie to, żeby autor rozumiał o czym pisze. Więc dlaczego nikt nie spróbował tego dalej badać? I...

\- Proszę, przestań - jęknęła Dacey i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że zamienia wypowiedzianą na jednym wydechu biegunkę słowną przypominającą te z jej początków w Hogwarcie w tyrad i natychmiast zamknęła usta.

\- Wybacz. - mruknęła.

\- Po co ci te wszystkie - Dacey machnęła ręką - informacje?

Hermiona zamrugała.

\- Żeby wrócić do domu.

\- Do domu? - powtórzyła Dacey, sceptycznie zerkając na księgi i zwoje. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. - Nie możesz po prostu wykupić miejsca na statku?

Hermiona prychnęła śmiechem i schyliła głowę.

\- Um, nie.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo nie jestem stąd.

Dacey wywróciła oczami (bardzo dobitnie) i spojrzała na Hermionę z góry, a jej czerwone usta wygięły się w grymasie.

\- Mówiłaś, ale co to znaczy? - zmrużyła oczy. - Jeśli przybyłaś, by skrzywdzić Lorda Starka, lub sabotować armię, to przysięgam na Starych bogów...

Hermiona pospiesznie odepchnęła się od stołu i skoczyła na równe nogi, stając twarzą w twarz z wściekłą kobietą, która już nie krzyżowała ramion, tylko teraz opierała prawicę na przytroczonym do biodra mieczu.

\- Boże, nie! - zawołała Hermiona, wpatrując się w Dacey. - Przysięgam, że nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić! Ani nic sabotować! Naprawdę!

Dwie kobiety patrzyły na siebie przez długi, pełen napięcia moment, ale potem Dacey skinęła głową i powoli zdjęła dłoń z rękojeści.

\- Wytłumacz mi to więc.

Hermiona westchnęła i ścisnęła się za grzbiet nosa.

\- Jestem z innego świata.

Na widok pustego spojrzenia Dacey, westchnęła jeszcze głośniej.

\- Okej, słuchaj... um... - złapała pergamin, na którym skończyła pisanie notatek i podniosła pióro. Po jednej stronie narysowała kółko, a potem kolejne na drugiej, upewniając się, że odrobinę się na siebie nakładały. Diagram Venna bez środkowego łącznika. W jednym napisała Ziemia, a w drugim, po chwili zastanowienia Westeros/Easteros/Wyspy Letnie, itp. Wskazała na swoje kółko. - Stąd jestem. Ziemia, moja planeta. Szłam przez Zakazany Las blisko mojej szkoły, Hogwartu, szukając centaurów. Tylko że wciąż szłam. I szłam i szłam jeszcze dalej. W końcu rozłożyłam namiot i spróbowałam zorientować się, gdzie jestem, ale po drodze jakoś... prześlizgnęłam się ze swojego świata do waszego.

Przesunęła palce z Ziemi na Westeros, pozwalając mu odrobinę zamazać linię.

\- To niemożliwe. - oznajmiła bez ogródek Dacey.

\- Wcale nie! - odparowała Hermiona podrywając głowę, by spojrzeć trochę wyższej kobiecie w twarz. - To fizyka kwantowa! Przeszłam przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny między dwoma wymiarami i wylądowałam tutaj. Konstelacje się nie zgadzają, Dacey! Żadne. Wy macie Latarnię Staruchy czy Miecz o Poranku... - Hermiona przyciągnęła do siebie jedną z książek i wskazała na mapę nieba, a potem pokazała Dacey swój stary podręcznik do astronomii. - A ja Niedźwiedzicę i Pas Oriona. Są do siebie całkowicie niepodobne.

Spojrzenie Dacey przeszło z wyniosłego w zamyślone, gdy tak przyglądała się dwóm książkom i porównywała je. Zdaniem Hermiony zwracała uwagę nie tyle na treść, co na jakość papieru, atramentu czy okładki.

Następnie przerzuciła kartki i przyjrzała się stronie tytułowej, razem z copyrightem i numerem ISBN, które nowe książki zaczynały umieszczać wzorem mugoli, celem zadowolenia narastającej ilości mugolaków w magicznym społeczeństwie po Wojnie Krwi.

W końcu napotkała spojrzenie Hermiony, która poczuła napływ triumfu podobny jak w tamtej chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy rzuciła zaklęcie Patronusa i patrzyła, jak wydra gna dookoła niej w Pokoju Życzeń. Jeszcze zanim Dacey się odezwała, już wierzyła w opowieść młodej czarownicy.

\- Czego potrzebujesz? - spytała Dacey.

\- Map złóż lądowych - odparła natychmiast Hermiona, odwracając się do pergaminu, by przesunąć go i pokazać ten leżący pod spodem. Wypisano na nim punkty w kilku słupkach. - Najchętniej mapy złóż z asteroid, ale nie jestem wymagająca. Informacje o siedmiu planetach orbitujących dookoła tego słońca. Szczegółowe mapy orbit księżycowych i długości pór roku z przynajmniej ostatnich trzech wieków. Szczegółowych map.

Dacey zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Wielu z tych rzeczy nie da się dostać, a już na pewno nie leżą, gdzie popadnie, nawet nie w zamku takim jak ten. Zebranie tych informacji może zabrać lata.

Hermiona struchlała. Lata?

\- Lord Stark obiecał pomóc. - powiedziała Dacey, najłagodniejszym głosem jaki Hermiona słyszała z jej ust. Skłoniło ją to do spojrzenia w górę i zauważyła, że brązowe oczy drugiej kobiety zaszkliły się, przypominając teraz stopioną czekoladę, zamiast zawziętości, z którą zwykle patrzyła na Hermionę. - To wspaniały człowiek, który dotrzyma słowa. Ale najpierw... - Dacey podeszła do przodu i chwyciła nadgarstek Hermiony, by pociągnąć ją za sobą. - Czeka na nas uczta.

Teraz to Hermiona jęknęła.

\- Musimy?

* * *

Uczta trwała już od dwudziestu minut, gdy Robb dostrzegł Hermionę. Nie to, żeby nadmiernie skupiał się na czasie, który minął od przyniesienia jedzenia do chwili, gdy się pojawiła, oczywiście, że nie, to byłoby głupie. Po prostu wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż wszyscy.

Włosy w połowie upięła, a w połowie rozpuściła na dziwną modłę, tak że otaczały jej zgrabną szyję. Nosiła błękitną suknię, której kwadratowy dekolt odsłaniał ramiona i obojczyki. Suknię otulającą jej krągłości i opadającą łagodnie w licznych fałdach. Nawet jej twarz wydawała się inna, a skóra dookoła oczu lśniła. Usta były różowe niczym róże.

(A ponieważ Dacey uśmiechała się idąc obok czarownicy, a wcześniej nie mogła znieść jej obecności, Robb zastanawiał się co się zmieniło, ale nie za bardzo, bo na bogów, czy ta suknia była rozcięta?)

Hermiona szła przed siebie, ignorując (czy też próbując ignorować, bo Robb widział skrępowanie na jej twarzy) spojrzenia, podążając za Dacey, która poprowadziła ją do wysokiego stołu, gdzie siedział on, ze swoją matką po lewej stronie, wujem Edmurem obok niej i wujem Bryndenem. Po jego prawej stronie czekało puste krzesło dla Lady Hermiony jako honorowego gościa.

\- Lordzie Stark - ogłosiła Dacey, której oczy lśniły z rozbawieniem. - Przedstawiam Lady Hermionę Granger.

Ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową, a Hermiona zwróciła się do Dacey, by podziękować jej szeptem. Potem zerknęła na puste miejsce, a Robb skoczył na równe nogi. W tym samym momencie, stojący za nim Torrhen ruszył do przodu, by odsunąć dla niej krzesło.

Hermiona patrzyła na nich obu szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale przyjęła krzesło i usiadła ostrożnie. Robb zerknął na Torrhena, który skarcony spuścił wzrok i to Młody Wilk przysunął krzesło do stołu.

Robb głośno przełknął ślinę i wskazał na półmiski i misy pełne jedzenia, które przed nimi stały.

\- Pozwolisz, Lady Hermiono?

Przytaknęła i zapadła między nimi cisza, gdy on nakładał jej z licznych talerzy, a potem starał się całkowicie nie zbłaźnić obserwując jak je.

\- Czy... um... czy biblioteka spełniła twoje oczekiwania, pani? - spytał, gdy kończyli jeść, na początku wypowiedzi nieco się zająkując. Całkowicie zignorował swoją matkę i wuja, ale czuł na sobie rozbawione spojrzenie Blackfisha.

Hermiona mruknęła z zamyśleniem.

\- To dobry początek, ale nie przeczytałam jeszcze wszystkiego. Możliwe, że będę musiała zmienić plany. Jeśli to nie problem?

\- Zmienić plany? - powtórzył jak kretyn.

Przytaknęła, a jej loki zatańczyły, fascynując go.

\- Tak, zostać w Riverrun na dłużej zamiast dołączyć do twojej armii w drodze do Lannisportu. - skrzywiła się. - Szczególnie, że teraz już wiem jak to daleko.

\- Biblioteka, zamek, całe Riverrun jest na twe usługi. - wymsknęło mu się, a po jego drugiej stronie, matka syknęła głośno.

„Kurde" pomyślał, „prawie ogłosiłem ją panią tego zamku". Pospiesznie rozejrzał się po sali, poszukując najbliższych Freyów. „Cholera, czy jakiś Frey to usłyszał? Czy uznają to za złamanie porozumienia? Kurde!"

\- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. - powiedziała Hermiona, znów ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. - Ale potrzebuję tylko biblioteki. Nawet mnie nie zauważysz, obiecuję.

\- Wątpię by dało się o tobie zapomnieć, Lady Hermiono.

„Co ja plotę? Na zęby bogów, ile ja mam zim? Trzynaście i przebywam w towarzystwie pierwszej panny, która mnie pochwaliła?"

\- Mój panie?

Robb ochoczo i z wdzięcznością obrócił się do Torrhena, który usilnie próbował zachować kamienną twarz i nie uśmiechnąć się szyderczo, gdy jego własne spojrzenie pomknęło do Lady Hermiony i z powrotem.

\- Lordowie zbierają się na naradę, jeśli jesteś gotów do nich dołączyć...?

\- Tak! - prawie krzyknął, zrywając się z krzesła. - Tak, zaraz tam będę. Dołączycie do mnie, wujowie?

Zarówno Edmure, jak i Brynden przytaknęli, też wstając i Robb zwrócił się znów do Hermiony.

\- Lady Hermiono, Torrhen zaprowadzi cię do komnaty i...

\- Lady Hermiona do nas nie dołączy? - zawołał Karstark, przekrzykując hałas panujący w Sali i ściągając uwagę wszystkich na wysoki stół. Robb zacisnął zęby. - W końcu to ona dostarczyła nam Królobójcę.

Wszystkie spojrzenia przeniosły się na czarownicę, która zbladła i szeroko otworzyła oczy.

\- Och, nie... naprawdę... szczerze... nie mogłabym...

\- Proszę - dodał Lord Bolton, a jego piskliwy głos poniósł się po Sali. - Twoja odmienna opinia i wgląd będą jak powiew świeżego powietrza.

Widząc, że zapędzono go w kozi róg, Robb z gracją poddał się swym manipulatorskim Lordom. Westchnął, znów podając jej ramię.

\- Tędy, Lady Hermiono...?

Hermiona zawahała się, patrząc na jego rękę. Czekał cierpliwie, ale miał ogromną nadzieję, że go nie odrzuci, ani nie rzuci żadnego dziwacznego zaklęcia. Wreszcie, powoli sięgnęła i zacisnęła palce na jego przedramieniu. Ciepło pomknęło wzdłuż jego ręki aż do żołądka, który zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie.

Poszli pierwsi, mijając jego matkę z jej pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem i przechodząc obok uśmiechającego się chytrze Boltona, obok rozbawionych Karstarka i Umbera, obok Mallisterów i Hornwoodów i Mormontów i innych do bocznej sali, w której Lordowie i Lady z Północy omawiali kolejne kroki, a także dyskutowali o porażkach i tym co można było poprawić przed kolejną bitwą.

Podszedł do miejsca, które zwykle zajmował, u szczytu stołu, cały czas z Hermioną u boku. Wskazał jej miejsce u swojej prawicy i ignorując symbolizm, pomógł jej usiąść, a gdy pozostali wchodzili do sali, mruknął do niej cicho mimo opuchniętego gardła i skołowaciałego języka:

\- Witaj w Armii Północy, Lady Hermiono.

Próbował nie szukać w tym drugiego dna.

Ani nie analizować radości, jaką sprawiły mu te słowa.

* * *

1 Tu może to tłumaczenie nie jest najbardziej fortunne, ale pozwoliłam sobie na zachowanie oryginalnego tłumaczenia wykorzystanego w dubbingu pierwszego filmu, by zachować nawiązanie

* * *

**Od tłumaczki:** Ha! Wyrobiłam się. Przy odrobinie szczęścia za tydzień będzie tak samo. Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie subskrypcje, dodania do ulubionych i komentarze po każdym robi mi się ciepło na serduszku.

Swoją drogą, kocham Boltona w tym opowiadaniu. Z każdym rozdziałem coraz bardziej. O gwardii Robba już nie mówię, bo chłopaki są wspaniali.

A wszystkim paniom chciałabym życzyć wszystkiego dobrego z okazji dnia kobiet.


	4. I: IV

Czarownica Zimy IV

* * *

**Notki:** Rozdział zawiera teksty z 1x10 „Ogień i krew" i 2x01, „Północ pamięta". Zmieniłam też całkowicie chronologię. Wszystko co musicie wiedzieć to, że Catelyn zawarła już układ z Freyami, na łamach którego Robb, Arya i Bran muszą zawrzeć małżeństwo z Freyem i że Robb wysłał już Theona do ojca, to wszystko zanim minęli Bliźniaki i dotarli na Dorzecze. Wszystkie zwycięstwa, które Robb odniósł od tego czasu są zasługą Młodego Wilka.

* * *

Harry zorientował się, że Hermiona zaginęła po trzech dniach.

Pierwszego dnia, gdy McGonagall przysłała mu sowę z zawiadomieniem, że wysłała Hermionę do Zakazanego Lasy paktować z centaurami, a ta nie wróciła na kolację, Harry nie zmartwił się zbytnio. Hermiona pewnie spotkała centaury i jak zwykle zadała im jakieś pytania, a one zaczęły opowiadać i opowiadać o gwiazdach, a ona nie mogła uprzejmie im przerwać.

(Zignorował fakt, że zawsze nienawidziła Wróżbiarstwa.)

Drugiego dnia, zaraz po obiedzie, McGonagall znów przysłała sowę, informując, że Hermiona wciąż nie wróciła. Harry zaniepokoił się, ale bez przesady. Czasami Hermiona znikała sama z siebie. Właściwie to za czasów szkolnych często tak robiła i spędzała godziny w bibliotece szkolnej, lub potem tej na Grimmauld Place. Był więc pewien, że tam właśnie się zaszyła.

(McGonagall kazała przeszukać zamek i nawet Skrzaty Domowe, które nie przepadały za Hermioną, nie mogły jej znaleźć. Nigdzie. Nawet w słynnej Komnacie Tajemnic.)

Więc trzeciego dnia, tuż po obiedzie, o ósmej wieczorem, McGonagall skontaktowała się z Harrym przez siec fiuu państwa Weasleyów i powiedziała, bardzo rzeczowo:

\- Panny Granger nie ma w zamku panie Potter i nikt nie może jej znaleźć. Natychmiast ruszamy na poszukiwania.

Wtedy dopadła go panika.

Cała rodzina Weasleyów porzuciła odpoczynek po wybornym obiedzie przygotowanym przez Molly, a przerażeni Harry i Ron natychmiast aportowali się do bram Hogwartu z żenująco głośnymi pyknięciami. Harry, który ledwo był w stanie utrzymać monetę GD w zdrętwiałych palcach, musiał oddać ją Ginny, która magią napisała na niej prostą wiadomość.

„SOS HOGWART. HG ZNIKNĘŁA. PRZYJDŹCIE NATYCHMIAST"

Neville i Luna pojawili się prawie od razu, a Nevillowi towarzyszyła przy tym Hanna Abbott. Oboje rumienili się identycznie i mieli tak samo krzywo pozapinane szaty. W godzinę George skontaktował się z Lee, Angeliną i Alicję; jakoś w trakcie tej rozmowy o wszystkim dowiedział się Seamus i bliźniczki Patil i wkrótce cała Gwardia Dumbledore'a pojawiła się przy bramie Hogwartu, odbywszy wcześniej spacer z publicznego fiuu w Trzech Miotłach.

Potem, z różdżkami nad głowami, zaczęli przeczesywać zamkowe błonia, a Harry ruszył prosto do Zakazanego Lasu. Po piętach deptał mu Ron.

Harry wiedział, gdzie idzie.

Ron rozglądał się nerwowo i zaciskał palce na różdżce tak mocno, że aż zbielały. Nie miał dobrych wspomnień związanych z tym lasem. Po Fordzie Anglia, akromantulach, wilkołakach i ostatniej bitwie, miał dość lasów. Jednakże, nie wiedział po co do niego wchodzą, więc spytał:

\- Czy jest powód, dla którego idziemy najpierw do lasu zamiast szukać na błoniach z pozostałymi?

Harry przytaknął, patrząc prosto do przodu.

\- Idę po Kamień Wskrzeszenia.

Ron zatrzymał się natychmiast.

\- Co?

Harry zerknął na niego przez ramię.

\- Kamień. Użyję go.

\- Ż-żeby - Ron przełknął ślinę. - Żeby zobaczyć czy Hermiona odpowie?

\- Nie. - zaprzeczył natychmiast Harry. Ale potem jego ramiona opadły. - Nie wiem. Może. Albo przynajmniej, żeby poprosić zmarłych o pomoc.

\- Hermiona mówiła, że Kamień to nie łącznik ze zmarłymi. - powiedział cicho Ron, gdy znów ruszyli. - Bardziej Przypomina Lustro Ein Eingarp.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Powinieneś używać Insygniów? - spytał po chwili ciszy Ron.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Ale jeśli to pomoże Hermionie, to chętnie zostanę Panem Śmierci.

Zapadła między nimi przyjazna cisza i słychać było tylko odgłos kroków po opadłych liściach i łamiących się gałązek. Wreszcie Harry poczuł, że dotarli na miejsce, gdzie szykował się na spotkanie z Voldemortem. Kucnął nisko, przesuwając różdżką z ostrokrzewu w tę i we wtę nad wilgotną trawą i nagle dostrzegł błysk kawałek dalej, odrobinę w prawo. Ostrożnie podniósł kamień.

Ron głośno wciągnął powietrze i tylko tak dał po sobie poznać, że zobaczył, jak Harry odnajduje artefakt, bierze go w rękę i teraz mu się przypatruje.

\- Zadziała?

Harry przytaknął powoli i trzykrotnie obrócił kamień, myśląc „Hermiona Granger"

Żaden duch się nie pojawił i po kilku pełnych napięcia sekundach, obaj mężczyźni głośno wypuścili powietrze.

\- Więc żyje - Ron zaśmiał się niepewnie, przeczesują palcami rude włosy i sprawiając, że stanęły. - Kogo teraz wezwiesz?

Harry skrzywił się.

\- Chyba Dumbledora.

Znów obrócił kamień i prawie natychmiast upiorny, a blady cień pojawił się przed nim i rozejrzał dookoła.

\- Harry - powitał go Dumbledore, z uprzejmym uśmiechem i znajomym błyskiem w oku. - Jestem zaskoczony, i szczęśliwy, że mnie przywołałeś.

\- Dobrze pana widzieć, profesorze. - odparł Harry, a Ron, który stał obok niego, ale nie widział ducha dawnego dyrektora, tylko się rozejrzał. - Potrzebuję pana pomocy.

Dumbledore założył ręce z przodu i przytaknął.

\- W czym mogę ci pomóc, mój chłopcze?

\- Hermiona zaginęła, proszę pana. - wyjaśnił Harry. - I żyje, już próbowałem znaleźć ją za pomocą kamienia. Skrzaty nie mogą jej znaleźć i nie wróciła z Zakazanego Lasu, odkąd postawiła w nim nogę trzy dni temu. Żadne zaklęcia też nie pomagają. To tak jakby zniknęła z powierzchni ziemi!

\- Oto twoja odpowiedź, Harry. - odparł spokojnie Dumbledore.

\- Co? - Harry zacisnął szczękę. Oczywiście, że Dumbledore będzie mówił zagadkami.

\- Nie możecie znaleźć panny Granger, gdyż nie ma jej na tej planecie. - wyjaśnił zmarły dyrektor ponownie.

Westchnienie Harry'ego odrobinę przekraczało poziom frustracji.

\- Za całym szacunkiem, profesorze. Po prawdzie mugole polecieli na Księżyc, ale nie dalej i choć Hermiona jest ambitna, to raczej nie ma w planach wizyty na Marsie.

Słysząc jego ton, Ron spojrzał na niego niebieskimi oczami i zagapił się.

\- Na Marsie?

\- Mój chłopcze. - Dumbledore odrobinę zmarszczył brew. - Czy świat niczego cię nie nauczył? Dzięki magii wszystko jest możliwe.

Harry stłumił wściekłą odpowiedź, a żołądek mu się zacisnął. Pozwolił magii otaczającej Kamień Wskrzeszenia się rozproszyć i włożył artefakt do przedniej kieszeni dżinsów. U jego boku Ron skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Harry napotkał jego spojrzenie i potrząsnął głową.

\- Myśli, że nie ma jej na Ziemi.

\- Odwaliło mu.

\- Całkowicie. - zgodził się Harry, a potem obrócił się w stronę Hogwartu, gotów dołączyć do grupy poszukiwawczej. - Ale co, jeśli nie? I... cóż, ma trochę racji.

\- Racji? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Ron.

\- Cóż, jeśli nie umarła i tu jej nie ma... - przerwał Harry. - To, gdzie jest?

Ron jeszcze przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał, a potem parsknął śmiechem.

\- Pewnie terroryzuje kogoś, żeby udostępnił jej bibliotekę.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- No.

\- Poza tym - ciągnął Ron, nagle znacznie radośniejszy. - Mówimy o Hermionie. Jest genialna, choć przerażająca. Jeśli przez przypadek trafiła na inną planetę, znajdzie drogę do domu.

Przystanęli na krawędzi lasu, przyglądając się błyskającym światłom zamku, w którym obaj dorastali. W oddali rozbrzmiewały głosy ludzi wołających ich przyjaciółkę i lśniły ich różdżki.

\- Kolejna przygoda? - spytał Ron, w myślach tworząc listę ludzi, z którymi mogli porozmawiać i tego, co dzięki temu osiągną. - Możemy poprosić Lunę o pomoc. Ułatwić Hermionie powrót z tej strony.

Harry przytaknął i mruknął na zgodę.

\- Robiło się trochę nudno... - w cieniu lasu pozwolili sobie na wymianę uśmiechów. Ten Rona był bardzo szeroki.

\- Chyba to jej kolej, żeby wpakować się w coś dziwnego. A nie mamy jeszcze nawet Halloween! - Harry jęknął i ruszyli w stronę Szklarni, ale Ron wciąż mówił, co chwila wahając się w zadumie. - Ale szczerze powiedziawszy to chyba możemy odłożyć te przeczące śmierci przygody na kilka lat, aż nadejdzie moja kolej... albo przynajmniej do Świąt, co nie? Mama zawsze robi najlepsze paszteciki...

* * *

Komnata, której Robb i jego ludzie używali do narad wyglądała jak typowa sala w każdym zamku. Przypominała Hermionie mniejszą Wielką Salę w Hogwarcie, długą i prostokątną, ale na tyle niewielką, by w środku zmieścili się tylko najważniejsi generałowie i doradcy. Na ścianach płonęły pochodnie, ale im robiło się później, tym ciemniejsze wydawało się pomieszczenie. Niektórzy mężczyźni przynieśli kielichy z miodem czy winem i zapach alkoholu razem z ciepłem kominka za jej plecami, prawie wpędził ją w poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Dlatego też przegapiła sporą część rozmowy.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że rozmowa ta dotyczyła ostatniej bitwy i omawiano popełnione błędy, razem z manewrami, które zupełnie jej nie obchodziły, Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że Karstark i Bolton szczerze jej nienawidzili i próbowali ją ukarać. Rozmawiano o strategii i choć jej to nie przeszkadzało, interesowało ją mniej więcej tyle co słuchanie jak Ron mówi o Quidditchu.

Potem Vyman przyniósł informacje o Renlym i Stannisie Baratheonach (Hermiona ożywiła się na dźwięk słowa „jeleń" czule wspominając patronusa Harry'ego) i ich idiotycznych pretensjach do tego samego tronu, choć to Stannis był najstarszym żyjącym bratem zmarłego Króla Roberta.

„Przecież to nie takie trudne, po prostu dajcie tron następnemu bratu" pomyślała kwaśno. „Szczególnie jeśli Robb miał rację co do dzieci królowej. Cholera, nawet ten podobny do Malfoya facet... um, Królobójca?... nie wypierał się spłodzenia dzieci ze swoją siostrą. Mnie się to wydaje całkiem oczywiste."

W końcu Jon Umber (ten który spotkał się z Hermioną na polanie i przywiózł ją do Riverrun, a który jak się później okazało nosił przydomek Greatjon, bo kretyńsko nazwał swojego syna takim samym imieniem, a nie używano tu terminu Junior) walnął pięścią w stół aż zatrzęsły się kielichy, a wszyscy umilkli.

\- Lordowie. LORDOWIE! - wrzasnął, ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich, włączając Hermionę. - Oto co mówię tym dwóm królom!

Zebrał w ustach ogromną kulę śliny, a potem splunął na podłogę obok siebie, sprawiając, że otaczający go lordowie ryknęli śmiechem i zaczęli dopingować. Hermiona z odrazą zmarszczyła nos i zerknęła na Robba, który siedział beznamiętnie i tylko przyglądał się wszystkiemu z inteligentnym błyskiem w oku.

\- Renly Baratheon to dla mnie nikt, tak samo Stannis. Czemu mają rządzić mną i moimi, ze swego kwiecistego tronu na południu? Co oni wiedzą o Murze czy Wilczym Lesie? Nawet bogów mają złych. Czemu sami nie możemy znów sami sobą rządzić? - po każdym pytaniu, które wyrzucał z siebie Greatjon, zgromadzeni kiwali głowami, albo głośno wyrażali poparcie. Nastrój w pomieszczeniu uległ zmianie. - Ugięliśmy kolano przed smokami, ale smoków już nie ma.

Greatjon powoli i dosadnie wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i wskazał nim na siedzącego u szczytu stoły Robba. Hermiona zaczęła bawić się różdżką, ostrożnie zerkając na olbrzyma. „Jest prawie wielkości Hagrida. Czy oszałamiacz powstrzyma go, gdyby czegoś spróbował?"

Znów spojrzała na Robba, który nawet się nie poruszył. Obok niego, między czarownicą, a swoim panem, siedział wilk zwany Szarym Wichrem i przyglądał się Greatjonowi. Nie robił jednak nic, by go powstrzymać. Wilk nie uważał olbrzyma za zagrożenie, więc i Hermiona rozluźniła chwyt na różdżce.

\- Tylko przed jednym królem ugnę kolano: przed Królem Północy!

Robb odetchnął cicho i zerknął na Hermionę, która napotkała jego spojrzenie. Nie była pewna co zobaczyła w tych szeroko otwartych, błękitnych oczach, a nim zdążyła się lepiej przyjrzeć, mężczyzna znów odwrócił się do zebranych.

Karstark kiwał głową, w zamyśleniu głaszcząc się po brodzie. Jego spojrzenie przeniosło się z Robba na Hermionę. Czarownica prawie zadrżała pod jego wzrokiem, zastanawiając się czy wciąż rozważał zaręczenie jej z którymś ze swoich synów. Coś jednak ukrywał, a gdy napotkał jej wzrok, lekko zmrużył powieki na znak przyjaźni.

Hermiony wcale to nie uspokoiło.

\- Na takich warunkach zawrę pokój. - oznajmił głośno Karstark. - Niech zatrzymają sobie swój czerwony zamek i żelazne krzesło też. My mamy coś lepszego: Młodego Wilka - znów spojrzał na nią. - I Czarownicę Zimy.

Hermiona zbladła, a Karstark dobył miecza i odsunąwszy się od stołu i swojego miejsca, ukląkł wspierając ręce na rękojeści. Niedaleko jego synowie uczynili to samo.

\- Król Północy!

„Och, nie" pomyślała Hermiona, szeroko otwierając oczy. „Na to się nie pisałam."

\- Król Północy! - ryknął Greatjon.

Po tym dołączyli się wszyscy nawet ludzie Tullych, połączeni z Robbem tylko nieznacznie, poprzez małżeństwo Lady Catelyn. Wszyscy już krzyczeli i dobywali mieczy.

\- Król Północy! Król Północy! KRÓL PÓŁNOCY!

W końcu wrzaski i skandowanie ogłaszające niepodległość ucichło. Całkowicie oszołomiona Hermiona, próbowała skurczyć się tak jak to tylko możliwe, a jej myśli gnały do przodu. Czy towarzyszyła temu jakaś dokumentacja, czy każdy mógł się przyłączyć, bez żadnych uprzedzeń? Omiotła zarumienione twarze bystrym spojrzeniem i zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to nie ugryzie armii Północy w tyłek.

Robb wstał powoli, a wyglądał przy tym inaczej niż zwykle. Stał wysoki i poważny, a spojrzenie błękitnych oczu zatrzymywało się na każdym z obecnych, by docenić ich w takim samym stopniu.

\- Moi panowie - powiedział cicho, a jego głos poniósł się po nagle śmiertelnie cichym pomieszczeniu. - Dziękuje wam za ten honor. Dziękuję też za zaufanie i wiarę jaką pokładacie we mnie jako waszym przywódcy i człowiekowi z Północy. - wziął pospieszny, głęboki oddech i odezwał się wyraźnie i głośno. - Zgadzam się. Wezmę na siebie odpowiedzialność Króla Północy.

A jednak jakaś dzika, zgorzkniała część Hermiony właśnie wtedy się odezwała, zasnuwając resztę wieczoru kwaśną zasłoną: „Nie jesteś już na Północy, Wasza Wysokość. A tu pełno jest potworów."

* * *

Niedługo po bardzo pospiesznej koronacji zaczęto planować pochód na południe, by odepchnąć zbierające się pod komendą Tywina Lannistera siły, z powrotem na jego ziemie.

Robb skrzywił się, gdy na myśl o wszystkich planach, które rozgrywały się jednocześnie, głowę przeszyło mu ukłucie bólu. Ludzie, którzy mu przysięgali brali udział w przeróżnych przedsięwzięciach, a jako król musiał rozważać najkorzystniejsze pomysły, które okażą się sukcesami i pokażą, że wiara, którą pokładał w nim Greatjon, była uzasadniona.

Obecnie Theon przebywał na swoich rodzinnych Żelaznych Wyspach i przy odrobinie szczęścia przekona ojca do dołączenia do armii Północy. Renly Baratheon miał całkowite poparcie Wysogrodu i Tyrellów i Robb zastanawiał się czy nie wysłać matki, by z nim paktowała. Najmłodszy Baratheon mógł zaatakować Królewską Przystań i podzielić siły Lannisterów między obronę własnych ziem, a ochronę zamku, gdzie przebywały wnuczęta Tywina i jego córka.

Wtedy Robb miałby szansę zaatakować Casterly Rock i Lannisport, odbierając Lannisterom ich rodową siedzibę sprzed samego nosa i sypiąc sól na rany Tywina powstałe po stracie obfitych kopalni złota i tym samym źródła dochodu. Nie zastąpi mu to zamordowanego ojca, ale może okazać się pierwszym krokiem do odebrania Lannisterom wszystkiego, tak jak i oni jemu odebrali wszystko.

Ale najpierw musiał przesłuchać więźnia. I jak to mówił jego ojciec: ten kto wydaje wyrok, powinien go wykonać. Nie zamierzał zrzucać Jaimego Lannistera na kogoś innego, bo należało to do jego obowiązków.

Królobójcę przyciągnięto go z Szepczącego Lasu do Riverrun, a potem pozostawiono na zewnątrz w klatce zbudowanej dla Szarego Wichra i w otoczeniu nieprzychylnych mu wrogów na środku ich obozu, więc dumny rycerz stracił na animuszu. Był brudny, pokryty łajnem i potem. Siedział na błotnistej ziemi, która przylgnęła do jego niegdyś błyszczącej, złotej zbroi. Jasne włosy miał potargane, przetłuszczone od potu i zaniedbane.

Jednakże jego spojrzenie pozostało wyzywające, a gdy Robb podszedł do klatki z Szarym Wichrem u boku, twarz mężczyzny wykrzywił ohydny grymas.

\- Król Północy. - zawołał Królobójca, ledwo powstrzymując pogardę. - Ciągle oczekuję, że zostawisz mnie w tym czy tamtym zamku, a ty ciągniesz mnie za sobą z obozu do obozu. Polubiłeś mnie, Stark? Czy tak? Gdzie ta dziwna czarownica? Chcę jej podziękować za jej rolę w tym wszystkim.

Robb zacisnął pięści, a jego rękawice zatrzeszczały. Słowa były bezpośrednie i miały zdenerwować go tak, by popełnił błąd. A nie istniał nawet cień szansy by dopuścił Hermionę do tego człowieka. Za jego plecami, gdzieś w obozie rozległ się hałas, ale Robb zignorował go. W obozie wojennym zawsze coś się działo.

\- Gdybym zostawił cię u któregoś z moich chorążów, twój ojciec dowiedziałby się o tym nim upłynęłyby dwa tygodnie. - odparł beznamiętnie Robb, zapierając się nogami i przyjmując znajomą pozycję, w której powitał Hermionę w Riverrun. - A chorąży ten otrzymałby kruka z wiadomością: „Uwolnij mego syna, a staniesz się bogaty ponad swoje wyobrażenia. Odmów, a zniszczę twój ród aż po korzenie.

Jaime spojrzał na niego znacząco.

\- Nie ufasz lojalności tych, z którymi idziesz do bitwy?

Robb najeżył się, bo ten człowiek sądził, że go zna.

\- Och, powierzyłbym im własne życie. Lecz nie twoje.

Błysk w oczach Królobójcy lekko się zmienił. Robb zadrżał, zdając sobie sprawę, że to rosnąca ostrożność, a może nawet szacunek.

\- Mądry chłopiec.

Robb skrzywił się, a jego rozmówca to zauważył.

\- Co się stało? - zadrwił. - Nie lubisz, jak mówią na ciebie „chłopiec"? Czujesz się urażony?

Irytacja przetoczyła się przez Robba, zwijając mu się w brzuchu, a Szary Wicher uniósł fafle, odsłaniając różowe dziąsła i długie, białe kły. Potem ruszył dookoła klatki, węsząc i prychając.

Rwetes dookoła nasilił się, ale Robb skupiał się wyłącznie na mężczyźnie przed sobą.

Królobójca odrobinę szerzej otworzył oczy. Tylko odrobinę, ale dość, by Robb zorientował się, że Lannister był ostrożny i przerażony. Dodało mu to odwagi i podsunęło pewien pomysł. Podszedł bliżej drzwi klatki i otworzył jej na oścież.

Zmrużył oczy.

\- Obrażasz sam siebie, Królobójco. Pokonał cię chłopiec. Więzi cię chłopiec. Może nawet zabije cię chłopiec.

Szary Wicher, który zakończył obchód klatki, bezszelestnie wślizgnął się do środka i ruszył do przodu, a z pyska kapała mu spieniona ślina. Robb wiedział, że rozmiar wilkora (przypominał małego konia) onieśmielał każdego, kto nigdy nie widział podobnego mu stworzenia, ale patrzenie, jak podchodzi do ciebie warczący wilkor, a jego gorący oddech miesza się z twoim? To tortury psychologiczne.

Rwetes nasilił się, aż zabrzmiał jedyny głos, którego Rob nie chciał słyszeć w tym akurat momencie.

\- Co to ma być, na Merlina?

Pospiesznie obrócił głowę, ale zdołał jeszcze dostrzec satysfakcję i złośliwość lśniące w błękitnych oczach Królobójcy.

Stała przed nim Lady Hermiona z Dacey po jednej stronie i Torrhenem po drugiej. Oboje wyglądali na zakłopotanych, a ich spojrzenia wędrowały od czarownicy do nowego Króla. Lady Hermiona miała na sobie to co zwykle, strój składający się z dziwnych spodni i koszuli, a nikt nie mógł jej skłonić, by się przebrała. Wyglądała zupełnie nie na miejscu i to nie tylko jako jedna z nielicznych kobiet w obozie. Była nie z tego świata.

\- Ach, Lady Hermiono - zaczął Robb, zerkając na Torrhena i Dacey, nim zwrócił się do niej. - Um... może mogłabyś...

\- Czemu ten człowiek jest w klatce? - ciągnęła z osłupieniem. – I czemu jest brudny?

\- Bo to więzień. - odparła zimno Dacey, ściągając na siebie uwagę pozostałych.

\- No i? - spytała czarownica, zakładając ręce na piersi i unosząc brodę wyzywająco. - Co? Nie macie tu czegoś w rodzaju Konwencji Genewskiej? Praw dotyczących jeńców wojennych? Świetnie, rozumiem. Inny świat, inne prawa.

„Inny świat" pomyślał Robb, mrugając, gdy jej słowa zapadły mu w pamięć. Ale Hermiona wciąż mówiła, a on skupiał się na niej, zostawiając tę tajemniczą wypowiedź na później.

\- Ale tak trudno okazać więźniowi współczucie? - jej świdrujące spojrzenie przeniosło się na Lannistera. - I zgaduję, że ma jakąś wartość, prawda? Więc pokazując mu, że jesteś lepszym człowiekiem i traktując go dobrze, postawisz nie tylko siebie w lepszym świetle, ale i swoją armię i cel.

Królobójca się zaśmiał.

\- Słyszałeś czarownicę, chłopcze. Poślij mnie do zamku i wygodnego łoża. Poproszę też kielich wina i dziewczynę.

Robb obrócił się na pięcie i warknął.

\- Stannis Baratheon wysłał kruki do wszystkich wysokich rodów w Westeros. Król Joffrey Baratheon nie jest ani prawowitym władcą ani nawet Baratheonem. Jest twoim bękartem! Na nic nie zasługujesz! I nic ode mnie nie dostaniesz!

\- Cóż, jeśli to prawda, Stannis jest prawowitym królem. - oznajmił blondyn szczerząc zęby w parodii Szarego Wichra. – Jakie to dla niego wygodne.

Niezrażony Robb wyciągnął przed siebie dygocącą z wściekłości rękę i wycelował w Królobójcę palec.

\- Mój ojciec poznał prawdę. Dlatego go zabiliście!

\- Nie zabiłem Eddarda Starka. - powiedział cicho Jaime Lannister, tonem człowieka o urażonym honorze.

Ale Robb go nie słuchał. Wciąż krzyczał próbując wyrzucić z siebie wszystko co na ten temat myślał. Chciał, by Hermiona poznała brzydką prawdę i przestała bronić tego człowieka.

\- Twój syn go zabił, żeby świat nie dowiedział się kto go spłodził, a ty... ty wypchnąłeś mojego brata z okna, bo widział cię z Królową!

Lannister odchylił głowę, opierając ją o wbity w ziemię pal, do którego był przywiązany. Wyzywająco uniósł brwi.

\- Masz dowody? Czy też chcesz poplotkować jak kumoszki?

Pozbawiony słów wrzask wydarł się z ust Robba i mężczyzna zawirował na pięcie i napotkał spojrzenie Hermiony. Wciąż był wściekły i teraz już krzyczał i na nią, a prawą ręką gestykulował zawzięcie.

\- To? To jest człowiek, którego bronisz? Człowiek, który próbował cię zabić?! Który nie ukrywa co robił z własną siostrą! Co zrobił mojemu ojcu! Co odebrał...!

Hermiona patrzyła na niego, jej bursztynowe oczy niczego nie ukrywały, ale i nic nie pokazywały. Podeszła do przodu i delikatnie, ostrożnie, położyła rękę na jego wyciągniętym ramieniu.

Zamarł.

Podniosła głowę, spojrzała mu w oczy i bardzo delikatnie nacisnęła jego rękę.

\- Sam przyznał się do kazirodztwa - powiedziała tak cicho, by tylko on usłyszał. - I jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą, ma też na sumieniu w pewnym stopniu atak na twojego ojca i brata. Ma wiele rzeczy na sumieniu, Robb.

Wypuścił drżący oddech, opuszczając ramię.

\- Ale ty nie - zakończyła, odrobinę unosząc kącik ust. - Nie miej na sumieniu zrobienia złej rzeczy z prawego powodu. Każ go wyczyścić. Umieść go w pokoju i pod strażą. Dodam do waszych zabezpieczeń, narysuję linię wieku i rzucę trochę zaklęć, żeby nikt kto nie powinien, nie mógł wejść do środka. I żeby on nie mógł wyjść. Ale postępuj lepiej od niego. Bądź lepszy od niego.

Robb wziął głęboki oddech, a potem wypuścił powietrze. I ponownie. Hermiona nie spuszczała z niego jasnych, bursztynowych oczu i Robb poczuł jak wściekłość wirująca w jego żołądku powoli wygasa się i odchodzi, zmieniając się w uspakajający balsam. Skinął głową, dziękując za jej pomoc i odsunął się.

Obrócił się do Królobójcy, który obserwował jego i Lady Hermionę z osobliwą miną.

\- Wysyłam jednego z twoich kuzynów do Królewskiej Przystani z warunkami pokoju.

\- Myślisz, że mój ojciec będzie z tobą negocjował? - spytał Lannister z niedowierzaniem. Potrząsnął głową. - Niezbyt dobrze go znasz.

\- Nie, ale on coraz lepiej poznaje mnie. - odparł cicho Robb.

Królobójca zmarszczył brwi.

\- Trzy wygrane nie czynią z ciebie zwycięzcy.

Robb posłał mu bardzo wilczy uśmiech.

\- Ale są lepsze niż trzy przegrane, prawda?

* * *

Hermiona wiele zaryzykowała, rzucając mu wyzwanie, szczególnie przed dwojgiem jego ludzi i wrogiem. Mogło się to odwrócić przeciwko niej i to spektakularnie, a nie miała zbytniej ochoty na bliską znajomość z lochami. Ale czasem (tylko czasem), gdy miała na jakiś temat silne przekonania, usta wyprzedzały umysł, który zasuwał kilka mil na sekundę. A widok Królobójcy (serio, jak on się nazywał?) na brudnej ziemi i robiącego za zabawkę Szarego Wichra, przyprawiał ją o dreszcze.

Nie było jak przy W.E.S.Z., o nie. Chodziło o godność i bycie lepszym niż przeciwnicy. Zakon nigdy nikogo nie torturował, a Hermiona wiedziała, jak to jest, gdy patrzą na ciebie jak na kogoś gorszego. Nie chciała, by myślano tak o Robbie i jego ludziach, nawet jeśli to był inny świat z innymi zasadami.

Tak właśnie się tu znalazła. W ciszy szła za Robbem, u boku mając marszczącego czoło Torrhena i Dacey, a za nimi podążał oddział straży, który otaczał Królobójcę i nie spuszczał go z oczu, gdy tak wędrowali korytarzami zamku.

Gdy blondyna wreszcie wrzucono do komnaty gościnnej, Hermiona pozostała na korytarzu, ale Robb i Szary Wicher stanęli w progu. Strażnicy zaczęli wynosić z pokoju wszystko co mogło zostać użyte jako broń: wazy, gobeliny, dywany, posągi. Gdy skończyli, w środku nie zostało prawie nic z wyjątkiem łoża i puchowego materaca. Zabrano nawet pościel.

Następnie wniesiono ogromną wannę, choć mężczyzna nie mógł liczyć na zachowanie godności czy prywatności, gdy służące wypełniały ją gorącą wodą. Gdy strażnicy zdjęli z więźnia zbroję i ubrania, które następnie przekazali w chętne ręce kobiet, by te je uprały, Hermiona odwróciła się plecami. Jednak Dacey i Torrhen pozostali nieporuszeni i wciąż obserwowali ją, swego króla i jego wroga.

W końcu jasne włosy mężczyzny znów zalśniły, a brud (i smród) zniknęły z ciała Królobójcy, na którego naciągnięto czystą koszulę i spodnie. Na jego nadgarstkach i kostkach zamknęły się połączone łańcuchem kajdany. Mężczyzna nigdzie się nie wybierał.

W pewnym momencie Robb otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć obserwując swego wroga. Powstrzymał się jednak, potrząsnął głową i wyszedł z komnaty. Minąwszy próg, gestem nakazał Hermionie iść za sobą, a ona usłuchała, choć w nerwach.

„To już to? Nakrzyczy na mnie za to co zrobiłam, a potem „skróci mnie o głowę"?" Zastanawiała się, mnąc dłonie.

Weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym jeszcze nie była (nie to, żeby odwiedziła każdą salę w Riverrun, zamek był ogromny, a ona spędzała większość czasu w swojej komnacie, albo w bibliotece, choć wcześniej tego samego dnia próbowano pokazać jej twierdzę). Dacey i Torrhen zostali na zewnątrz.

Pokój był mały, ale miał trzy ogromne okna z grubymi szybami. Wychodziły na fosę i rozwidlenie rzeki, która okalała Riverrun. W komnacie stało ogromne biurko, kilka foteli, a nawet mniejszy stolik, przy którym można było jeść posiłki przed kominkiem. Na ścianach wisiały mapy, a na biurku leżały w równych stertach zwoje, książki i puste karty pergaminu. Brakowało komputera i rośliny doniczkowej, ale Hermiona potrafiła rozpoznać gabinet, gdy go zobaczyła.

Szary Wicher zakręcił się kilka razy przed kominkiem i natychmiast zwinął się w kłębek na miękkim dywanie.

Robb stanął za biurkiem, odwracając się do Hermiony plecami i wyglądając przez okno.

Zapadła cisza.

Hermiona poruszyła się nerwowo w miejscu, cała się napinając. Żołądek jej się zacisnął. Miała mdłości. Im dłużej Robb milczał, tym bardziej się denerwowała.

„Przeżyłam i przewalczyłam bitwy, stawałam twarzą w twarz z Śmierciożercami, torturowano mnie do utraty zmysłów, a przetrwałam" pomyślała uparcie, gdy cisza zaczęła też zaczynała ją irytować. „Nie złamię się pod wpływem gierek psychologicznych."

\- Mówiłaś o czynieniu złych rzeczy z dobrych powodów. - powiedział świeżo upieczony król, nie odwracając się do niej. Nagłe przerwanie ciszy sprawiło, że kobieta podskoczyła. - Zabrzmiało jakbyś miała doświadczenie...?

Hermiona skrzywiła się z wściekłością. Teraz chciał odpowiedzi? Usiadła na jednym z krzeseł po drugiej stronie biurka i uniosła rękę do ust by zacząć obgryzać paznokcie.

\- Powiedział to dyrektor mojej szkoły, choć nie do końca tymi słowami. Gdy byłam na czwartym roku, w szkole odbywał się turniej i zginął chłopiec. Został zamordowany. W pewnym momencie profesor Dumbledore powiedział politykowi, że wszyscy musimy robić to co trzeba, a nie to co wydaje nam się łatwe. Bo polityk robił to co łatwe, czyli ignorował morderstwo.

Hermiona westchnęła, a Robb obrócił się odrobinę, by na nią spojrzeć. Mówiła dalej, cicho.

\- To doprowadziło do wojny. A profesor Dumbledore ukrywał przed nami informacje. Okropne informacje, które mogłyby pomóc nam wcześniej ją wygrać. Albo i nie, nie jestem pewna. Ale pomylił się, bo przez niego mój najlepszy przyjaciel poszedł na śmierć. Z własnej woli. Świadomie. Harry musiał to zrobić, bo tak trzeba było. Dzięki temu wygraliśmy wojnę, to i tak nie było dobre postępowanie.

\- Myślisz, że nieodpowiednio potraktowałem Królobójcę? - spytał cicho Robb.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, opuszczając rękę.

\- A nie?

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Robb patrzył na nią dziwnie i w jakiś sposób Hermiona tęskniła za nastolatkiem, który nie wiedział co teraz powiedzieć. Teraz stał przed nią Król.

\- Niedługo ruszamy. - powiedział w końcu Robb, odwracając się do niej i wskazując na mapę. - Udamy się do Lannisportu i Casterly Rock. Jaime Lannister pozostanie tutaj, dobrze chroniony. Jeśli możesz coś dodać do komnaty, by jej nie opuścił, będę ci za to wdzięczny.

Hermiona przytaknęła. Pozwalał jej używać biblioteki, więc... kilka nieinwazyjnych zaklęć to sprawiedliwa wymiana.

Robb odwrócił się w stronę mapy i westchnął.

\- Pewnie będę musiał rozdzielić swoje siły, zostawić część wojska. Mówią, że Tywin Lannister wycofuje siły z Królewskiej Przystani, żeby iść na północ, z odsieczą synowi. Muszę tu kogoś zostawić, by nawiązał z nim bitwę, ale... Źle się czuję, gdy ktoś inny prowadzi kampanię.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wstając i przyglądając się mężczyźnie, który się zarumienił.

\- Lubisz mieć kontrolę, co?

Odpowiedział jej zmieszanym uśmiechem.

\- Tak.

Odwrócił się do mapy i wskazał na różnorakie szlaki i drogi, które wiodły na południe i zachód.

\- Zastanawiam się nas zostawieniem tu wuja Edmure'a, jest kompetentny, a to jego dom. Będzie o niego walczył z większą zaciętością.

Hermiona parsknęła, a w jej głowie zaczął tworzyć się plan.

„A co z...? Dałabym radę? Tak im pomóc?" zastanawiała się, marszcząc brwi. W pewnym stopniu połączyła swój los z armią Północy i Robbem Starkiem, gdy Jaime Lannister próbował ją zabić na polanie w Szepczącym Lesie. I oto teraz stała w gabinecie Robba Starka, słuchając jak ten planuje walczyć z kolejnym.

\- Wiesz co - zaczęła konwersacyjnym tonem, ściągając na siebie uwagę Króla. - Na piątym roku mieliśmy okropną nauczycielkę Obrony. Ostatecznie Harry stworzył sekretny klub, w którym uczył praktycznej obrony, ale ponieważ nie mogliśmy o tym mówić, musieliśmy inaczej ustalać terminy i miejsca spotkań.

\- Konieczny środek ostrożności - zgodził się Robb, który był zdumiony, ale słuchał dalej.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Dokładnie. Więc wzięłam złotą monetę, zaczarowałam ją, by wyglądała jak prawdziwa i rzuciłam takie zaklęcie, by wszystko co stanie się z główną monetą, działo się i z pozostałymi.

Robb zamrugał, a na jego twarzy zagościło zrozumienie. Jego wzrok pomknął na nią. W niebieskich oczach narastało coś naglącego, ale pełnego nadziei. Chwycił ją za ramiona.

\- Mogłabyś to zrobić...? Dla nas? Dla mnie? - spytał bez tchu. - Mógłbym komunikować się z Lordami?

\- Natychmiastowo - odparła Hermiona, spoglądając na młodzieńca, który przerastał ją o zaledwie kilka cali. - Bez względu na odległość - zmarszczyła brwi, a jej oczy zamgliły się, gdy zaczęła mamrotać plany. - Ale chyba tym razem nie użyłabym monet, mało co da się na nich napisać. Może pergamin? Ciekawe czy dałabym radę zaczarować pióro, żeby nie trzeba było maczać go w atramencie...?

Robb zaśmiał się głośno, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. Gdy na nią spojrzał, w jego oczach czaiło się coś nienazwanego.

\- Lady Hermiono... jesteś zaprawdę niezwykła. Dziękuję.

Coś jej umykało. On mówił jedno, a jego ciało co innego. Hermiona nie wiedziała co to było, ani nawet czy chciała to wiedzieć.

Ale jedno było pewne, jeśli chciała dalej używać biblioteki, by wrócić do domu, musiała zaangażować się w kolejną wojnę. I dopóki nie wykorzysta wszystkich opcji dostępnych w Riverrun, zostanie tu i w odpowiedzi podziękuje gospodarzowi pomagając mu na tyle na ile da radę.

„Gryfonka, cholera" pomyślała, gdy Robb zaczął entuzjazmować się tym jak zaczarowany przez nią pergamin może pomóc mu doprowadzić plany do perfekcji. Im dłużej tu zostaję, tym bardziej staję się Puchonką. No ale...

Spojrzała na młodego mężczyznę z jego rudymi włosami i jasnoniebieskimi oczami, gestykulującego energicznie, na jego zarumienione policzki i radosny uśmiech, choć nie docierały do niej jego słowa.

„Mogłam trafić w gorsze miejsce."

* * *

**Od tłumaczki:** Biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację uznałam, że przyda się nam wszystkim jeszcze jeden rozdział w tygodniu. Dlatego do zobaczenia w środę i trzymajcie się w zdrowiu :)

Tym razem na warsztacie tekst The Winter Witch autorstwa writing_as_tracey, na co oczywiście otrzymałam pozwolenie. Nic z wyjątkiem tłumaczenia nie należy do mnie i tylko za nie jestem odpowiedzialna. Oryginał możecie znaleźć na tej ao3, albo na albo na , gdzie autorka posługuje się nickiem Kneazle. Tłumaczenie dostępne także na ao3, więc jeśli ktoś woli czytać tam, to zapraszam.


	5. I: V

**Notatki do rozdziału**

Pomyliłam się. Bolton miał prowadzić oddzielną armię na południe, w stronę Harrenhal i nie mógł brać udziału w Bitwie w Szepczącym Lesie, gdy Robb po raz pierwszy zobaczył Hermionę. Nie miałby też czasu na powrót do Riverrun podczas kilku dni między pierwszym spotkaniu, a dołączeniem do Robba, gdy ten pojechał prosić Hermionę, by do nich dołączyła. Więc Robett Glover zajął jego miejsce. Wrócił do Riverrun tydzień później, zdążając na koronację Robba. Wszystko co musicie wiedzieć to, że jest starym białym facetem skłóconym z Umberami.

* * *

Czarownica Zimy V

* * *

Robb stał nerwowo przed swoimi Lordami i Lady Mormont. Wezwał ich na spotkanie rady przed swoim wyjazdem do Oxcross jutro rano. Było już późno i wielu marzyło o udaniu się do łóżka. On jednak musiał im pokazać zmieniający wszystko wynalazek Hermiony. Wszyscy też musieli poćwiczyć ich używanie, by pewnie i spokojnie robić to w bitwie.

\- No, już wszyscy jesteśmy. - burknął Greatjon. - O co chodzi, Wasza Wysokość?

Robb zerknął na stojącą obok niego Hermionę. Miała w ramionach kilka zwojów pergaminu i pudło czegoś co nazywała „piórami automatycznymi". Była niższa od niego, ale jej obecność wydawała się tak ogromna, że czasem Robb czuł się w niej niezmiernie niepewnie. To właśnie był taki moment, Robb nie miał pewności co może powiedzieć czy zrobić, by przekonać swoich Lordów, szczególnie, że magia znacznie wychodziła poza ich zrozumienie.

\- Lady Hermiona zaproponowała mi coś, co może pomóc nam w bitwie - odezwał się ostrożnie Robb, przyglądając się stołowi. Oczywiście, że propozycja spotkała się z sceptyzmem. Z wyjątkiem Roosa Boltona, Greatjona, Karstarka i straży Robba w osobach Daryna Hornwooda, Eddarda i Torrhena Karstarka i Dacey Mormont, Lordowie z Północy mieli tylko domysły i plotki na temat mocy Hermiony.

\- Ale najpierw, czy ktoś wie o czym chcemy z Lady Hermioną z wami pomówić? -spytał Robb, napotykając spojrzenia swoich Lordów i Lady Maege Mormont. - gdy wszyscy potrząsnęli głowami, kontynuował. - Dziękuję. Lady Hermiona rozda wam kawałki pergaminu, które macie zabrać ze sobą do bitwy.

\- Jeśli mamy wysłać kruka, mój panie - zaczął Wendel Manderly, - opasły, żywiołowy człowiek o kręconych, rudych włosach i schludnie przyciętej brodzie, ale imponujących wąsach. - towarzyszący nam maesterowie dostarczą nam pergamin.

Robb skinął głowę.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Te jednak... są inne. Lady Hermiona rzuciła na nie zaklęcie.

\- Po co? - spytała Maege Mormont, ogromna, starsza kobietę o gęstych, brązowych włosach. Marszczyła brwi.

W odpowiedzi, Robb obrócił się do Hermiony i pozwolił jej podejść do przodu. Położyła wszystko na stole, rozkładając pergaminy, ale pióra pozostawiając w pudełku.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem wyprostowała się, odrzucając łopatki do tyłu i odważnie napotkała spojrzenie siedzących przy stole Lordów.

\- Ten pergamin jest połączony z innymi. - oznajmiła, pospiesznie oddzielając słowa od siebie i ostro kładąc na nich nacisk. - Co zostanie napisane na jednym, natychmiast pojawi się na pozostałych, bez względu na to, gdzie w Westeros się znajdą. - Urwała. - A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Nie miałam czasu, by sprawdzić odległość.

Kilku lordów zaczęło mamrotać, więc Robb odchrząknął.

\- Czy ktoś chce zgłosić się na ochotnika?

\- Do czego? - spytał Karstark, którego wzrok krążył od pergaminów, to Hermiony i Robba, a potem z powrotem.

Robb uśmiechnął się, ale przypominało to bardziej wyszczerzenie zębów na widok człowieka, który zaproponował Hermionie swoich synów na męża. Nawet teraz nie podobała mu się ta myśl, więc ochoczo poddał się swojej złośliwej stronie. - Lord Karstark, wspaniale! Proszę wziąć pergamin i wyjść z komnaty?

Mężczyzna zamarł, a zmarszczki na jego twarzy pogłębiły się, gdy próbował zrozumieć czy wybrano go w ramach obrazy czy uhonorowania. Jednakże i tak wyszedł do przodu i skinąwszy Lady Hermionie głową, wziął jeden pergamin i opuścił komnatę.

Obróciła się do niego, a jej bursztynowe oczy były jasne i szeroko otwarte, odbijając czerwienie i pomarańcze płonącego za nimi ognia. Robb zrobił to co ustalili wcześniej, gdy sprawdzali pergaminy w jego gabinecie. Sięgnął do pudełka z piórami i ku zdumieniu ludzi północy natychmiast przycisnął pióro do pergaminu, nie zanurzając go wcześniej w kałamarzu. Czarny atrament rozlał się po pergaminie.

„Czy to zadowala twoją ciekawość, Lordzie Karstark?" napisał, a potem podniósł pergamin, by wszyscy mogli przeczytać. Kilku z tyłu zmrużyło oczy, ale najbliżsi zaczęli mamrotać. Potem napisał kolejną linijkę: Możesz wrócić do komnaty.

Kilka sekund później Karstark wpadł do sali, a w jego rozgorączkowanych oczach płonął ogień.

\- CHCĘ TAKIE TRZY! - zawołał.

Obok niego Hermiona wypuszyła się z dumy, gdy szmery stały się głośniejsze.

Zebrani podzielili się na grupy. Kilku podeszło do Hermiony, która zabrała pergamin użyty przez Robba demonstrowała go zebranym. Młodzi Karstarkowie stali bok w bok przy odległym krańcu stołu i nie potrafili ukryć entuzjazmu na myśl o możliwościach.

Ale Bolton i Karstark stanęli obok Robba z Greatjonem, Lordem Mallisterem, Lordem Halysem Hornwoodem i Lordem Robettem Gloverem.

\- Całkiem pomysłowe, Wasza królewska mość. - odezwał się Karstark, a jego broda zadrżała, gdy poruszył szczęką.

Robb lekko odwrócił w jego stronę głową, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z Hermiony, która właśnie entuzjastycznie wymachiwała jednym z piór.

\- Pomysł należy do Lady Hermiony.

Nad głową Robba, Bolton, Karstark i Greatjon wymienili spojrzenia. Mallister, Lord z Dorzecza, który przysięgał Tullym, a także dwóch lordów z Północy, Hornwood i Glover, zmarszczyli brwi.

\- Czy mądrze jest zaufać czarownicy? - spytał cicho Glover.

\- Myślisz, że jej pergaminy i pióra rzucą na nas urok? - warknął Greatjon do mężczyzny, z którego rodem się wadził, unosząc szyderczo wargę.

\- To czarownica. - zaprotestował drugi mężczyzna, wypluwając z siebie to słowo. W migotliwym świetle paleniska i pochodni jego oczy wydawały się ciemne. - Kto wie do czego są zdolne?

Robb prawie się odsunął słysząc taki jad w głosie mężczyzny. Zamrugał ze zdumienia. „Lady Hermiona dała nam coś co pomoże nam w bitwie, coś znacznie bezpieczniejszego niż jakikolwiek kruk i coś co da nam przewagę nad naszymi wrogami. Jak to może być coś złego?" Zmrużył oczy, a Lord Glover, wyczuwszy zmianę nastroju otaczających go ludzi, szczególnie tych trzech, którzy już wcześniej widzieli umiejętności czarownicy i ją polubili, odchrząknął.

\- Wasza królewska mość raczy mi wybaczyć. - powiedział bez zająknienia Glover, choć wciąż nieco poddenerwowany i przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę. - Nie chciałem urazić.

Robb nie spuszczał z niego wzroku aż wreszcie powoli, władczo, skinął głową.

\- Wybaczam.

Mężczyzna opuścił ich małe zgromadzenie, przemykając przez zatłoczoną komnatę, aż pochłonął go tłum innych lordów.

Ktoś kto pozostał u boku Robba, prychnął cicho. Po chwili usłyszał jak Karstark ostrzega go szeptem. - Może powodować problemy.

„Ty będziesz miał z nim problemy" usłyszał Robb. „Za okazanie przychylności Lady Hermionie."

Robb zmarszczył brew i pomyślał „Wiem".

* * *

Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie została zostawiona z tyłu.

Istniała taka zasada (niepisana), że przez te wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie, u boku Harry'ego i Rona, od momentu, gdy przyłączyła się do nich i Neville'a i wszyscy prawie zginęli podczas północnej wycieczki na Zakazane Piętro i do Puszka, Hermiona nigdy nie została w tyle.

Dziwnie więc czuła się stojąc obok wyprostowanej sztywno Lady Stark, gdy razem z nią, Maesterem Vymanem i licznymi chorążymi rodu Tully, włączając w to Edmure'a, zostawali w Riverrun i musieli patrzeć jak królewski pochód wyjeżdża przez bramę.

Robb powinien był wyjechać jako jeden z pierwszych, ale ociągał się z Dacey, Eddardem i Darżynem, a także swoim wujecznym dziadkiem, Blackfisha. Jego koń tańczył w miejscu, nie mogąc się doczekać wymarszu, a Szary Wicher węszył, a ozór zwisał mu z paszczy ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Patrzył na wuja, przyglądając mu się z powagą.

\- Utrzymuj Riverrun, wuju. - odezwał się swoim królewskim głosem.

Edmure, choć z włosów o oczu podobny do siostrzeńca, miał tak odmienną minę, że Hermiona prawie parsknęła śmiechem. Jego długa twarz była kredowobiała, a jabłko Adama uniosło się i opadło gwałtownie, gdy przytaknął.

„Ciężar na ramionach" pomyślała Hermiona, zerkając na niego z ciekawością i odrobiną litości. Przypominał jej Neville'a na pierwszym roku. „Pewnego dnia zostaniesz Lordem Tully z Riverrun, ale jak na trzydziestolatka zupełnie nie jesteś gotowy ani na tę pozycję, ani na to co nadejdzie."

Potem spojrzenie Robba przeniosło się na wysokiego, postawnego mężczyznę u boku Hermiony, a właściwie odrobinę za nią.

\- Będziesz miał na nią oko? - spytał, nieco przyjaźniej, ale z taką samą mocą, co, gdy rozmawiał z wujem.

Hermiona skrzywiła się z wściekłością. Nie podobał jej się sugerowany seksizm.

\- Sama mogę się sobą zaopiekować, dziękuję bardzo.

Robb zignorował ją i nie spuszczał wzroku z mężczyzny. Torrhen przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zerkając między zirytowaną czarownicą, a swoim Królem.

\- Erm. Tak. Wasza królewska mość.

Robb ponownie zmrużył oczy, ale Hermiona tylko westchnęła głośno i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Naprawdę, Robbie, nie musisz gdzieś być?

Obok niej Catelyn (nie, Lady Stark) głośno wciągnęła powietrze i mruknęła.

\- Lady Hermiono, to twój Król, nie wolno zwracać się do niego...!

Hermiona zagryzła zęby i postanowiła niedługo porozmawiać z matką Robba i dowiedzieć się czemu tak jej nie lubiła.

\- Nie mój Król. - mruknęła w odpowiedzi, a potem uśmiechnęła się do kobiety szeroko.

Robb, który to słyszał, stłumił uśmiech.

\- Zachowaj tego ducha, Lady Hermiono! Nie wyjeżdżam na długo. Od Oxcross dzieli nas nie więcej niż tydzień drogi, a Ashemark jest tylko kilka dni dalej. Dzięki twoim pergaminom zapewnią zamkowi dobrą obronę.

\- Nie martwi mnie to. - powiedziała Hermiona, dodając w myślach, że zawsze może rzucić zaklęcia ochronne i ostrzegające, że ktoś się zbliża, a także te odstraszające mugoli.

Robb uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Hermiona odpowiedziała tym samym. Słońce odbijało się od jego rudych włosów (miały o wiele ciemniejszy i bardziej czerwony odcień niż te Rona, które były pomarańczowe), a kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, a potem Robb zawrócił konia i pognał galopem po szarym bruku Riverrun, a za nim popędziła jego straż (teraz już Gwardia Królewska). Rozległ się głośny okrzyk radości, potem śmiech i oddzialik minął główną bramę i zniknął.

Cisza zapadła pośród tych, którzy pozostali.

W końcu Catelyn Stark westchnęła i obróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do swego rodzinnego domu, a za nią podążył Maester Vyman mamrocząc o krukach i listach. Edmure też do nich dołączył, w zamyśleniu marszcząc brwi, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że Robb pozostawił mu zadanie obrony zamku i dorzecza. Hermiona jeszcze przez jakiś czas stała na popołudniowym słońcu i odchyliwszy głowę wpatrywała się w puchate chmurki. Powietrze było rześkie i czuło się w nim już zimowy chłód. Nie było tak zimno jak na jesieni w Szkocji, ale dość, by sweter Hermiony ledwo jej starczał.

\- Moja pani? - spytał cicho Torrhen. - Wracamy do środka?

Hermiona obróciła się na obutej w trampek pięcie i poszła za wysokim, postawnym i ciemnowłosym Karstarkiem do twierdzy. Miała całą zawartość biblioteki do przeczytania.

* * *

Następny tydzień Hermiona spędziła w bibliotece Riverrun, robiąc sobie przerwy tylko na sen (w komnacie, którą jej przydzielono, ale z namiotem rozstawionym w salonie, więc wciąż spała w nim) i jedzenie (jeden posiłek dziennie, gdy Torrhen odnajdywał ją i wyciągał z biblioteki, żeby się socjalizowała z tymi, którzy pozostali w Riverrun na kolacji w Wielkiej Sali).

Biblioteka była ogromna, pełna wiedzy naukowej i ludowej. Część dotyczyła rzeczy codziennych, inne tajemniczych. Hermiona sporo się nauczyła o wielkich rodach Westeros, o Tullych z Riverrun, Starkach z Winterfell, Lannisterach z Casterly Rock, Arrynach z Doliny, Martellach z Wodnego pałacu w Dorne, Greyjoyach z Pike na Żelaznych Wyspach i Tyrellach z Wysogrodu. Byli też balansujący na granicy wyginięcia Baratheonowie z Krain Burzy, rodzina, która jako ostatnia kontrolowała tron i utraciła go (jeśli wierzyć oskarżeniom o kazirodztwo i temu, że obecny władca nie miał praw do tronu ani krwi poprzednika w żyłach) i pomniejsze rody służące tym wielkim.

Dowiedziała się o Targaryenach i miejscu, z którego przybyli (Valyria w Essos, która ucierpiała w jakimś kataklizmie

\- Hermiona sądziła, że chodziło o jednoczesną erupcję kilkunastu wulkanów - która nie tylko zniszczyła wszystkie tamtejsze wysokie rody, ale i zabiła wiele smoków).

„Smoki" skrzywiła się, wspominając Turniej Trójmagiczny, nie mówiąc już o śmiałej ucieczce z Gringotta rok wcześniej. I to nie takie w rodzaju Norberta.

Nie, księgi w bibliotece Tullych pisały o gigantycznych, przerażających bestiach, których kontrolowali tylko Targaryenowie przy pomocy komend wykrzykiwanych w Starovalyriańskim, języku, którego Hermiona zaczynała się uczyć tłumacząc kawałki zwojów i wycinki. Te smoki nie przypominały maleńkich słodkich norweskich kolczastych o zielonych grzebieniach ani ciemno-czerwonych ogniomiotów chińskich.

Te smoki były niebezpieczne.

I najwyraźniej jedna z ostatnich Targaryenów (młoda kobieta imieniem Daenerys, która była w tym samym wieku lub trochę młodsza od niej i Robba) miała takie trzy. Trzy smoki pod jej wątpliwą komendą, jak się dowiedziała Hermiona z plotek rozpuszczanych po Wielkiej Sali pewnego wieczora.

(- Ale co to znaczy? - spytała Torrhena. Wzruszył ramionami. - To znaczy, że modlę się do Starych Bogów, by w najbliższej przyszłości nie przybyła do Westeros. Ludzie pamiętają jej ojca i pamiętają Harrenhal.)

Więc ich sprawdziła. Szalony Aerys Targaryen, który ledwie dwie dekady wcześniej brutalnie mordował i torturował swoich poddanych, włączając w to wuja i dziadka Robba. Ojciec Robba, który poszedł na wojnę u boku Roberta Baratheona, by pomścić swoją siostrę, Lyannę Stark. Całe państwo pogrążone w chaosie i nowe rządy ustanowione, gdy wszystko dobiegło końca.

Sprawdziła obsesję Aerysa na temat smoczego ognia, zielonego dzikiego ognia tak podobnego do Szatańskiej Pożogii, że Hermiona nabrała pewności, że kiedyś gdzieś na tym kontynencie byli podobni jej czarodzieje i zadrżała z odrazy i strachu. A potem przeczytała o Harrenhal.

Ogromnym zamku na południu, nie daleko od Riverrun. I podczas Podboju, gdy pierwsi Targaryenowie przybyli do Westeros, zostało spalone smoczym ogniem. Z tego co zrozumiała Hermiona, pod rządami Targaryenów ogromny zamek nigdy nie został przywrócony do dawnej świetności, bo stopiony i poczerniały kamień, bo te sformułowania znalazła w opisie ostatniego turnieju, tego podczas którego syn Aerysa Targaryena ukoronował Lyannę Stark na Królową Miłości i Piękna, rozpoczynając cały ten bajzel.

Zanurzanie się w historii Westeros sprawiało jej frajdę i było o wiele ciekawsze niż wszystko co Binns miał do powiedzenia o Wojnach Goblinów z tego czy tamtego roku. Ale wielu informacji brakowało w przeczytanych przez Hermionę tekstach: Jak daleko sięgało Essos? Jak daleko sięgał Sothoryos? Ile było Wysp? Czym był Ulthos, Wyspą czy Kontynentem? Ile ziemi znajdowało się z Murem i co to w ogóle za nazwa „Krainy Wiecznej Zimy"? Jak zima może być wieczna?

Im więcej czytała, tym bardziej była przekonana, że albo ludzie na tej planecie nie wiedzieli co to ciekawość intelektualna, albo terra incognita pasowała panującym do fantastycznej struktury zachowania statusu quo. Każdy kto wyruszał na nieodkryte tereny znikał, co nie skłaniało kolejnych do odkrywania tego jak i dlaczego działał ten świat.

A bez tych informacji Hermiona była (potencjalnie) w pułapce.

Potrzebowała koordynatów, podobnych do długości i szerokości geograficznej, które mogłaby wpisać w swoje obliczenia. Ale to musiały być dokładnie liczby. Musiała poznać wielkość planety, jej orbity dookoła słońca, dowiedzieć się, ile ciał niebieskich znajdowało się w pobliżu (pasów asteroid, gazowym olbrzymów i czego tam jeszcze), ocenić w której galaktyce się znalazła, albo choć to oszacować.

Potrzebowała też wiedzy o tym jak działała magia w tym dziwnym, nowym świecie. Musieli mieć magię, skoro istniały tu smoki i olbrzymy. Księgi wspominały o zaklęciach czy magicznych broniach, ale wszystko spowijała taka tajemnica i przesada, że Hermiona nie wiedziała co było prawdą, a co zostało zmyślone.

Dacey powiedziała, że lata zajmie zebranie informacji potrzebnych do powrotu do domu i Hermiona dochodziła do wniosku, że miała rację.

Dlatego też ze niechęceniem porzuciła bibliotekę jakiś tydzień po wyjeździe Robba i jego wojska do Oxcross i zaczęła wędrować po Riverrun, zaglądając do pomieszczeń i ogólnie będąc wścibską.

Właśnie przechodziła obok uchylonych drzwi, gdy jej uwagę zwróciło ostre, sfrustrowane westchnienie. Przed wejściem stało dwóch strażników ubranych w błękit Tullych, którzy jednak 1) byli tu tylko dla dekoracji, jak się zorientowali i 2) nie zatrzymali jej, gdy podeszła do drzwi i zapukała w ciężkie drewno.

Komnata była gabinetem, podobnym do tego, który zajmował Robb, ale miała inny widok, i panował w niej znacznie większy bałagan. Oświetlały ją pochodnie na ścianach i innych płaskich powierzchniach, na biurku, bocznych stolikach, wszystko po to, by w gasnącym świetle popołudnia, wciąż dało się pracować.

Przy biurku siedział Edmure Tully o przekrwionych i podkrążonych oczach i włosach potarganych jak u Harry'ego. Pochylał się nad blatem, opierając na nim łokcie i trzymając się za głowę. Był zapatrzony na coś leżącego na biurku, jakiś papier, ale uniósł głowę, słysząc pukanie.

\- Lady Hermiono - powiedział, próbując wstać. - Jak mogę pomóc?

Ja jego domniemane zaproszenie, Hermiona weszła do komnaty i usiadła sztywno na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka, z ciekawością przyglądając się pergaminowi i zwojom. Gdy ona usiadła, on zrobił to także.

\- Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego. - powiedziała zamiast tego, przyglądając mu się. - Nic ci nie jest?

Edmure się skrzywił.

\- To nic.

W odpowiedzi uniosła brew, a on westchnął. Jego twarz była ściągnięta, ale pod tym wszystkim Hermiona dostrzegła bladość.

„Nie jest gotowy do roli Lorda Tully" pomyślała. Czemu nie przygotowano go do tej roli? - Mogę cię o coś spytać? - zapytała ostrożnie, lekko pochylając się do przodu. Edmure przytaknął.

\- Rozumiem, że w Westeros są Wielkie rody, do których należy ród Tullych, co oznacza, że leży na tobie ogromna odpowiedzialność - zaczęła, zastanawiając się jak poruszyć ten temat, nie obrażając go. - Jakie przygotowanie odbiera dziedzic takiego rodu? Tam skąd pochodzę nie mamy czegoś takiego.

Edmure rozparł się na krześle aż zatrzeszczało skórzane obicie. Wydawał się dość zadowolony, że rozmowa z nią oderwie go od poprzedniej czynności i potraktował jej pytanie poważnie. - Cóż, każdy ród podchodzi do tego inaczej. Ja odebrałem specjalne lekcje z Maesterem Vymanem, a mój ojciec, Lord Hoster Tully lata temu nauczył mnie innych rzeczy.

\- Więc śledziłeś ojca? - uściśliła Hermiona.

\- Śledziłem? - powtórzył Edmure.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Chodziłeś z nim na spotkania, pytano cię o to jak być sobie poradził z daną sytuacją, dawano ci coraz więcej i więcej odpowiedzialności im starszy się stawałeś...? Chyba tak robią to prezesi.

\- Prezesi? - powtórzył Edmure ze zdumieniem. Potrząsnął głową. - Ach, nie. Wtedy mój ojciec miał jeszcze życie codzienne w Riverrun pod kontrolą. A kiedy zachorzał wiele tych obowiązków spadło na mego wuja, Blackfisha, który miał w tym doświadczenie.

Hermiona skrzywiła się.

\- Więc jak masz zdobyć doświadczenie? Przez próbę ognia?

Edmure spojrzał na nią ostro.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Och, wybacz! - Hermiona wycofała się pospiesznie, widząc, że źle dobrała słowa. - To znaczy bycie wrzuconym w jakąś sytuację i konieczność uczenia się w trakcie.

Edmure się odprężył.

\- Ach, cóż. W takim razie, tak. Gestem wskazał na komnatę i skrzywił się. - To moja... „próba ognia" jak to nazwałaś.

\- Zarządzanie Riverrun? - spytała Hermiona, rozpierając się w krześle i zakładając nogę na nogę.

Przytaknął.

\- I rozkaz od Robba.

Hermiono ożywiła się.

\- Używa pergaminu?

Edmure zawahał się, patrząc na nią, ale potem bez słowa podał jej jeden z licznych pergaminów leżących na stole. Hermionę poruszyła ta chęć podzielenia się z nią wojskową korespondencją. Na połączonym pergaminie wypisano ręką Robba liczne rozkazy. Każdy zaczynał się od imienia, a potem podawał listę obowiązków. Przy imieniu Edmure'a widniało „Utrzymuj Riverrun. Tywin Lannister szykuje się do wymarszu z Harrenhal i ruszy w twoją stronę."

\- Co to znaczy?

Edmure przekrzywił głowę i wskazał nią na pergamin, który Hermiona właśnie oddawała. - To znaczy, że niedługo Riverrun pójdzie na wojnę. Zwiadowcy zauważyli siły Lannisterów o tydzień drogi stąd, a ja już dałem rozkazy przygotowania wymarszu. Jutro ruszam.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - spytała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. - Czy Robb nie kazał ci utrzymać Riverrun?

\- To by sugerowało oblężenie. - odparł Edmure, patrząc na wiszącą na ścianie mapę. - I choć Riverrun mogłoby z łatwością je przetrzymać, Brody to znacznie lepsze miejsce na bitwę, bo dzięki temu zatrzymamy Lannisterów przed wejściem głębiej na Dorzecze. Nie zaatakują wiosek znajdujących się po drodze.

Hermiona też obróciła się, by spojrzeć na mapę. Wstała i podeszła do niej. Po godzinach wpatrywania się w wszelkie znane mapy Westeros, Essos i tego co dalej, szybko odnalazła na niej Riverrun. Podążyła wzrokiem w kierunku Harrenhal znajdującego się na północny zachód od Riverrun i odszukała Bród, o którym mówił Edmure, a który znajdował się dalej niż w połowie drogi między zamkami. Oxcross, gdzie obecnie znajdował się Robb, leżało jeszcze dalej, za górami.

\- Co dokładnie napisał Robb? - spytała, nie odwracając się do Edmure'a. Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Ach - mruknął Edmure i rozległ się odgłos przesuwanych pergaminów. - „Utrzymuj Riverrun"

Hermiona odwróciła się.

\- To niezwykle szczegółowe, nie sądzisz?

\- Szczegółowe? - powtórzył Edmure, a między jego brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- „Utrzymuj Riverrun". Nie, wydaj bitwę Tywinowi Lannisterowi. Nie, przygotuj się do bitwy przy Brodach. Utrzymuj.

Zmarszczki Edmure'a pogłębiły się i spojrzał na biurko.

\- Chce... chce by Tywin Lannister zaatakował nas.

\- Tak - zgodziła się Hermiona, obracając się częściowo w stronę mapy i wskazując miejsce bliżej do Riverrun. - Ale zobacz... wciągnij go tu.

\- Ale dlaczego?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Bitwy, w których walczyłam przypominały raczej potyczki, były krótkie i nieczyste, a nim minęło kilka minut, już dobiegały końca. Najdłuższa rozciągnęła się na jeden dzień, a nasz przeciwnik nawet dał nam czas na zabranie zmarłych i rannych, choć to była raczej technika psychologiczne, by obniżyć nasze morale.

\- Obniżyć morale - mruknął Edmure, obchodząc biurko, by stanąć obok Hermiony i zapatrzyć się w mapę. Jego wzrok przesunął się od Harrenhal do Riverrun wzdłuż Czerwonych Wideł na północ i Żołędziowego Dworu na południu. - Nie mogę pozwolić siłom Lannisterów dotrzeć do Riverrun, niedawno oblegał nas Królobójca. Moglibyśmy przetrwać do powrotu Robba, ale...

\- Jego wzrok powrócił do Harrenhal. - ..., ale nie chcemy też, by Tywin pozostawał zbyt blisko Harrenhal i mógł się tam wycofać.

\- A może zmylenie?

\- Zmylenie? - powtórzył Edmure, a przez jego twarz przemknęła irytacja, że wciąż powtarza po Hermionie.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wyślij mniejszy oddział w stronę Harrenhal, a resztę armii zachowaj z tyłu. Udaj, że zdziesiątkowano cię w bitwie i nakaż odwrót strategiczny. Zwab go bliżej.

Edmure zamrugał ze zdumieniem.

\- A potem?

\- Zmieć go. Z tego co o nim słyszałam, jest inteligentny. Jest przebiegły. Ale pokłada też pewność w swojej potędze i sile, więc ma ego. Ma rację uważać na Robba, w końcu pojmał jego dziedzica, ale ty jesteś mu nieznany.

Edmure wydawał się zadowolony ze słów Hermiony. Spojrzał z powrotem na mapie i zamyślił się.

\- Tak - mruknął. - Tak, myślę, że to może zadziałać.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

\- Świetnie! To, kiedy ruszamy?

* * *

Edmure powiedział „nie".

Torrhen też jej odmówił.

Maester Vyman spojrzał na nią jakby oszalała.

Hermiona prychnęła. To nie tak, że w armii Robba nie było przedstawicielek płci pięknej. Kobiety z rodu Mormontów były potężnymi wojowniczkami! A ona miała różdżkę! Poza tym nie zamierzała dowodzić w ataku, za bardzo przypominało jej to szarżę Lekkiej Brygady. Nie przeszkadzało jej zostanie za linią wojsk, w namiocie dowódczym, nadzorując komunikację na pergaminie, a potem pomoc rannym żołnierzom.

\- Plac bitwy to nie miejsce dla ciebie, Lady Hermiono - wykłócał się gorączkowo Edmure. Stali na tym samym wewnętrznym dziedzińcu, na którym żegnali się z Robbem, a siły Tullych pod komendą Edmure'a gotowały się do wyjazdu przez główną bramę. - Robb nie byłby rad, gdybym pozwolił ci jechać z nami!

Stojący niedaleko Torrhen przytaknął.

Hermiona skrzywiła się z wściekłością.

\- Wiecie, że mogłabym pójść waszym śladem?

Edmure spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

\- Jak?

Hermiona rozejrzała się po dziedzińcu. Catelyn Stark stała nad nimi, na balkonie, który wyrastał z drugiego piętra wieży i stamtąd obserwowała brata i jego ludzi. Nie było to daleko, by się tam dostrzec wystarczyło wejść po schodach, ale wejście znajdowało się wewnątrz zamku i dlatego obecnie było poza zasięgiem ludzi na dziedzińcu, chyba że mieli ze sobą drabinę.

Chyba, że ktoś używał magii.

Już kiedyś była na balkonie, więc teraz wyobraziła sobie miejsce obok Catelyn.

A potem obróciła się na pięcie.

Rozległo się głośne pyknięcie i Hermiona pojawiła się obok zaskoczonej kobiety, która wrzasnęła i odskoczyła, chwytając się za szyję pokrytymi bliznami dłońmi. Na dole Edmure, Torrhen i tych kilku żołnierzy, którzy wciąż przebywali na dziedzińcu też krzyknęło ze zdumienia.

Hermiona wychyliła się z balkonu i pomachała do nich.

Pozwolili jej się przyłączyć.

* * *

CDN

* * *

**Od tłumaczki: **No i oczywiście nie wyrobiłam się na środę. Mam nadzieję, że czwartek koło południa też może być. Na swoją obronę mam tylko tyle, że rozdział mojego nowego projektu przerósł moje oczekiwania i musiałam poświęcić mu znacznie więcej czasu niż się spodziewałam. Tak, znowu pracuję na zakładkę i tłumaczę coś nowego wstawiając stare.

Tym razem na warsztacie tekst The Winter Witch autorstwa writing_as_tracey, na co oczywiście otrzymałam pozwolenie. Nic z wyjątkiem tłumaczenia nie należy do mnie i tylko za nie jestem odpowiedzialna. Oryginał możecie znaleźć na tej ao3, albo na albo na , gdzie autorka posługuje się nickiem Kneazle. Tłumaczenie dostępne także na ao3, więc jeśli ktoś woli czytać tam, to zapraszam.


	6. I: VI

**Notatki do rozdziału**

Pod koniec dialog z 2.06 „Starzy bogowie i Nowi".

* * *

Czarownica Zimy VI

* * *

Czas pomiędzy bitwami jest nudny.

Same bitwy są szybkie, chaotyczne; pełne tupotu opancerzonych stóp, tętentu kopyt, krzyków i wrzasków, zapachu świeżej ziemi, szczyn i innych płynów ustrojowych. Wołania o pomoc i głośne walenie własnego serca i rozpaczliwe łapanie powietrza, świszczącego o wbudowaną w hełm osłonę na usta.

„Wszystko inne, włączając robienie inwentarza, jest nudne" uznał Robb.

Twa tygodnie po wyjeździe z Riverrun (i zostawienia Hermiony, dodał jego mózg) Robb tkwił w swoim namiocie, otoczony z każdej strony przez Gwardię Królewską i kilku Lordów Północy, którzy mieli poprowadzić piechotę.

Trochę ponad tydzień wcześniej Szary Wicher znalazł mało znany szlak przez góry, który prowadził między Dorzeczem, a Krainami Zachodu, gdzie leżały ziemie najdalej wysuniętych chorążych Lannisterów. Tam, w wiosce Oxcross wojska Robba wzięły Stafforda Lannistera z zaskoczenia. Przeciwnik nie wystawił straży, które pilnowałyby okolicy i Robb wykorzystał to, polegając nie tylko na swoich raczkujących umiejętności wargowania i zerkając na okolicę i obóz oczami Szarego Wichra, ale i na samym Szarym Wichrze, który przeraził konie Lannisterów.

Ciężko to jednak było nazwać bitwą. Skończyła się nim minęło kilka godzin i gdy nad górami wstawało słońce, a jego światło przesączało się przez korony drzew w dolinie, armia Północy wyłapywała już tylko maruderów.

Sukces wlał w żyły jego ludzi nowe siły. Robb użył zaczarowanego przez Hermionę pergaminu, by powiadomić swoich lordów i rozpisać każdemu rodowi, który mu przysięgał, nowe obowiązki. Przy imionach towarzyszących mu dowódców armii Północy pozostawił gratulacje i kilka tytułów rycerskich. Lord Glover i jego ludzie byli gotowi do marszu na południe, wzdłuż Tridentu i w stronę Harrenhal, by po drodze wypłoszyć siły Lannisterów, głównie atakując oddziały Góry (Gregora Clegana) i zająć go, w ten sposób uniemożliwiając mu pomoc armii Tywina.

Jego matka, choć podchodziła ostrożnie do Lady Hermiony i jej magii, cieszyła się ze stworzonego przez nią bezpiecznego sposobu komunikacji i poinformowała go o swojej własnej podróży na południe, celem ułożenia się z Renlym Baratheonem. Wiadomość ta nadeszła tuż po tym jak Edmure opuścił zamek.

Edmure. Na myśl o wuju, z ust Robba zniknął uśmiech. Jego ostatni rozkaz dotyczył utrzymywania Riverrun, co młody Lord zamierzał robić, choć do jego ostatniej wiadomości dołączone było niepokojące zdanie. „Planujemy zmylenie, które zwabi T Lannistera bliżej. Odciągniemy go od Harrenhal i uniemożliwimy odwet taktyczny. Mamy plan, który wciągnie go głębiej na Dorzecze."

Ale kogo miał na myśli pisząc „my"? I czego nie rozumiał w rozkazie „Utrzymuj Riverrun"? „Nie kazałem mu iść naprzód i wydawać cholernej bitwy", myślał sobie Robb, w noc poprzedzającą atak na Ashemark. Zamek, tak samo jak Turnia, znajdował się blisko Casterly Rock i dlatego należał do dwóch najważniejszych twierdz, które Robb musiał zająć. Doradcy (głównie wuj Blackfish i Greatjon) wysłuchali jego sugestii co do planów bitewnych i dopracowali je do tego stopnia, że Robb z całej siły wierzył w ich powodzenie.

Ale choć jego umysł pozostawał w teraźniejszości (i przy nadchodzącej bitwie), to część Robba pozostała w Riverrun.

Wiedział o tym.

I jego ludzie też.

\- Omówimy jeszcze raz plany bitwy na jutro, Wasza królewska mość? - zaproponował głośno Blackfish, zaskakując Robba tak bardzo, że aż docisnął dłonią pergamin komunikacyjny do stołu.

Pospiesznie uniósł wzrok i natychmiast zauważył znaczący uśmiech swego wuja. Po drugiej stronie Tully'ego stał Lord Bolton, który bez słowa przechylił na bok głowę.

Robb podążył za jego spojrzeniem i jego wzrok padł na piętnastoletniego giermka, którego musiał wziąć na służbę przez kuriozalne żądania Waldera Freya, na które zgodziła się jego matka. Olyvar, który zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego Król na niego patrzy, podszedł do przodu i dolał mu wina.

„Och" zrozumiał Robb i skrzywił się w myślach. Przypomnienie. I ostrzeżenie.

Odchrząknął.

\- Dziękuję, Olyvarze.

Długonogi i długoręki nastolatek posłał mu radosny uśmiech.

\- Wasza miłość. - potem odsunął się, a Robb przeniósł uwagę z powrotem na mapę przed sobą.

\- Dobrze - rozpoczął młody król, a jego głos poniósł się po namiocie. - Oto plan porannego ataku na Ashemark...

* * *

Z początku Edmure chciał spotkać się z siłami Tywina Lannistera przy Czerwonych Widłach, najbardziej wysuniętym na południe dopływie Tridentu. Miejsce to leżało zaledwie tydzień drogi od Riverrun, ale dawało przewagę taktyczną, gdyż jeden brzeg rzeki był położony wyżej od drugiego i znacznie bardziej stromy. Przejście na północ, w stronę Riverrun, przez zimną wodę stanowiłoby dla wojska piekło.

Hermiona, razem z Torrhenem, Lordem Jasonem Mallisterem (starszym człowiekiem w wieku Lorda Hostera), Lordem Tytosem Blackwoodem (kolejnym krzepkim mężem po pięćdziesiątce, który przysięgał Tullym), jego synem Bryndenem (rówieśnikiem Torrhena) Lordem Karylem Vance i Lordem Jonosem Brackenem, odwiedli go od tego.

\- Jaki sens w zwodzeniu, przyciąganiu go bliżej, jeśli chcesz się z nim spotkać bliżej Harrenhal? - kłóciła się.

Edmure zmarszczył brwi.

\- To dobre miejsce na bitwę, zajęlibyśmy wyższy teren.

\- Możemy zrezygnować z wysokości nad Tridentem, na rzecz innych miejsc po drodze. - zaburczał Mallister, niskim, poważnym głosem. - Twój plan utworzenia fortów strategicznych po obu stronach rzeki jest dobry, ale muszą znaleźć się dalej.

\- Chodzi o to, by odciągnąć Tywina Lannistera tak daleko od Harrenhal, by nie mógł się wycofać bez ciężkich strat i ataków od tyłu. - odparł Torrhen, krzyżując muskularne ramiona na bardzo umięśnionym torsie. Nie to, żeby Hermiona mu się przyglądała, pewnie, że nie.

Stali razem w ogromnym, materiałowym namiocie, zgromadzeni dookoła ciężkiego stołu, który przyniosła grupa giermków i rycerzy. Na stole rozłożono ogromną mapę Dorzecza, w której rogach ustawiono w roli przycisków kubki z _ale_ należące do Lorda Vance'a i Lorda Brackena. Dwa pozostałe rogi zostały dociśnięte przy pomocy dwóch małych świeczników, a spływający z nich wosk zalewał Krwawą Bramę i Turnię.

Hermiona zatrzymała spojrzenie na nazwach nadmorskiego zamku, na który wkrótce miał pomaszerować Robb.

\- Ale pomiędzy Harrenhal i Riverrun leżą zamki, którym też potrzeba obrony - kłócił się Bracken, wbijając w Hermionę wściekłe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

\- Nie tylko twój zamek leży na drodze Lannisterów - prychnął Blackwood, wywracając oczami. - Czy też może zapomniałeś, że Raventree Hall może przyciągnąć spojrzenie Tywina tak samo jak Kamienny Płot? - ciemne oczy mężczyzny zmrużyły się, a pod wąsem jego usta wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmiechu. - Czy też Kamienny Płot nie da rady obronić się tak dobrze jak Raventree Hall?

\- Dobrze więc! - zawołał głośno Edmure, unosząc obie ręce i rozkładając je, by oddzielić dwóch mężczyzn, którzy wpatrywali się w siebie nienawistnie ponad głową swojego przyszłego lorda. - Podstęp polega na tym, by przyciągnąć tu siły Lannisterów i sprawić, by uwierzyli, że przed nimi umykamy.

\- Najlepiej zacząć tutaj - powiedział Mallister, wskazując na północny wschód od Riverrun, wzdłuż Czerwonych Wideł. - Możemy posłać duży oddział, czy też coś co Tywin uzna za duży oddział, tutaj. Przejdą przez Żołędziowy Dwór i Wysokie Serce i spotkają się z nami przy Widłach.

\- W ten sposób ocalimy Raventree Hall i Kamienny Płot - zgodził się Vance, wysoki, cichy mężczyzna i skinął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z mapy.

\- Czy Lord Glover wciąż walczy o Harrenhal? - spytał Edmure, zerkając na Hermionę.

Westchnęła. Z jakiegoś powodu, pewnie dlatego, że to ona zrobiła pergaminy komunikacyjne, Hermiona została sekretarką. Przerzuciła kilka pergaminów leżących po jej stronie stołu, a wyrastający prawie stopę nad nią Torrhen (wysoki, muskularny ochroniarz, którego przydzielił jej Robb) pochylił się, by zajrzeć jej przez ramię. Skinął głową.

\- Lord Glover pisze, że próbuje kolejnego ataku na zamek. Ma jakieś dziesięć tysięcy ludzi.

Bracken skrzywił się z wściekłością.

\- Tywin też.

Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia. W końcu Edmure odchrząknął nerwowo.

\- A my?

Mallister posłał mu spojrzenie, a Hermiona westchnęła bezgłośnie. „Powinieneś wiedzieć ilu ludzi masz pod swoją komendą, Edmurze..."

\- Mniej więcej tyle samo - powiedział starszy mężczyzna.

Dookoła niej rozpoczęła się rozmowa o tym ilu ludzi należało wysłać, gdzie ich umieścić, gdzie ich wycofać i gdzie mogli ruszyć do przodu. Hermiona ponownie rozejrzała się po mapie i przygryzła dolną wargę.

Żeby utrzymać Riverrun i zatrzymać Tywina Lannistera przed pochodem na północ musieli zrobić jedną z dwóch rzeczy: albo całkowicie go rozbić, albo tak uszczuplić jego siły, żeby musiał wycofać się do swoich wasali lub gdzie indziej. W idealnym scenariuszu najlepiej byłoby w ogóle powstrzymać go przed powrotem do wasali. Bez nich będzie miał mniej sił, którymi mógłby zaatakować Robba, szczególnie, że armia Północy miała do dyspozycji tylko ułamek wojsk Edmure'a i Lorda Glovera. Ale bezpośredni atak uniemożliwi Robbowi stawienie czoła człowiekowi, który wziął na cel jego rodzinę. Nie to, żeby Hermiona pochwalała zemstę...

\- Koniec końców to i tak nie ma znaczenia - odezwała się w końcu, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

\- Jeszcze raz, co ona tu robi? - spytał z irytacją Bracken.

Torrhen natychmiast położył dłoń na rękojeści miecza, a Edmure zawołał:

\- Lordzie Brackenie! Ona nam pomaga!

\- Jak pomaga? - ciągnął mężczyzna. - Co zrobi? Rzuci zaklęcie? Przygotuje wywar magiczny? Wiedźmy z Asshai używają magii krwi, by...

Cokolwiek robiły wiedźmy z Asshai ze swoją magią krwi (a Hermiona bardzo chętnie by się dowiedziała, ale to, kiedy indziej), Lord Bracken nigdy o tym nie opowiedział. Hermiona bowiem uniosła różdżkę i mężczyzna mógł już tylko bezgłośnie poruszać ustami.

\- Lordzie Bracken, jestem tu, by pomóc tej armii na tyle na ile mogę. - warknęła, a jej oczy błysnęły. - Rozumiem, że mnie pan nie lubi, ani mi pan nie ufa. Ja panu również. Ale chcę pomóc i to właśnie zrobię. Więc proszę nie wchodzić mi w drogę.

Zdjęła niewerbalne _Silencio_, które na niego rzuciła. Namiot pogrążył się w napięciu i ciszy pod wpływem jej groźby i obecności magii.

Bracken skrzywił się z wściekłością, ale odchrząknął, by sprawdzić gardło, a potem odezwał się szorstko.

\- Dobrze.

Lord Vance poruszył się nerwowo, podczas gdy Blackwood przyglądał się temu co spotkało Brackena z prawie radosną miną. Edmure potrząsnął głową i mruknął.

\- Musimy pracować razem, Lady Hermiono.

Hermiona spokojnie przyjęła upomnienie, pozwalając mu spłynąć po sobie jak po kaczce.

\- Słuchajcie, ja nie muszę tu być. Mogę z łatwością wrócić do Riverrun albo całkowicie was opuścić. Mogę jednak ułatwić wam wykonanie tego planu, czy to rzucając zaklęcia informujące o tym, że ktoś się zbliża, czy tworząc iluzje. Mogę sprawić, że dziesięciu ludzi będzie wyglądało jak setka, albo rzucić zaklęcia, które zaprowadzą Lannisterów prosto do was. - mówiąc napotkała spojrzenia mężczyzn. - Naprawdę odrzucicie zaproponowaną z własnej woli pomoc?

Blackwood stłumił śmiech, a Mallister westchnął.

\- Dobrze, co sugerujesz Lady Hermiono?

Hermiona wycelowała palec w miejsce, o którym zdaniem Mallistera powinni napotkać wojska Lannisterów, na północ od Czerwonych Wideł, ale na południowy zachód (a nie północnym, jak planowali) od Riverrun i naprzeciwko Kamiennego Młyna.

\- Zostawmy tu większość sił, jak sugerował Lord Mallister. Stworzymy linię obrony biegnącą równolegle i zaczynającą się przy Żołędziowym Dworze. Siły Lannisterów będą musiały przejść blisko niego, by do nas dotrzeć.

\- To mała twierdza - powiedział cicho Vance, zdając sobie sprawę, że to on odpowiada za jej obronę. - Najeźdźca by ją zniszczył.

\- Upewnimy się, że po prostu ją miną. - uspokoiła Hermiona, patrząc prosto na niego. - Mogę się aportować serią mniejszych skoków, albo Torrhen i kilku innych może tam ze mną pojechać zanim cokolwiek się zacznie. Rzucę zaklęcia odpychające mugoli, a one sprawią, że każdy kto będzie ją mijał nagle przypomni sobie o czymś innym do zrobienia.

\- To możliwe? - zdumiał się Mallister.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

Torrhen zmrużył oczy.

\- To coś podobnego do zaklęć, które rzuciłaś w Riverrun? Jak tych, które trzymają Królobójcę w komnacie?

Hermiona skrzywiła się.

\- Mniej więcej. Na komnatę ser Jaime'a rzuciłam zaklęcie ochronne używające krwi Robba. Tylko on może wejść lub wyjść z pomieszczenia. Musiałam jednak zmienić zaklęcie, gdy wyjechał, by ser Jaime mógł otrzymywać pożywienie. Ostatecznie umieściłam krew Robba w kilku medalionach, które otrzymała jego matka, Maester Vyman i strażnicy wnoszący jedzenie. Tylko ci, którzy dysponują takimi medalionami, mogą się dostać do środka.

Rozejrzała się po namiocie i zdała sobie sprawę, że w większość mężczyzn patrzyła na nią jakby wszystko rozumiała, ale najprawdopodobniej pojęliby tyle samo, gdyby mówiła do nich po Starovalyriańsku.

Westchnęła, patrząc na dziedzica Tullych. Potrzebował pewności siebie i doświadczenia, więc...

\- Edmurze? Co myślisz, o umieszczeniu wojska przy Kamiennym Młynie?

* * *

Robb nie mógł ruszyć z Oxcross na Casterly Rock, choć dzieliła je śmiesznie mała odległość, bo chciał przestraszyć Tywina Lannistera. Chciał mu pokazać, że może podejść tak blisko jego cennego domu. Że może swobodnie podjechać i wziąć wszystko co mu się spodoba. Był Młodym Wilkiem, Królem Północy i potrafił zdobywać.

Tyle tylko, że nie chciał. Zdobywać, to znaczy.

Robb poprowadził więc armię na północ, w stronę położonego w górach Ashemark, z łatwością zdobywając zamek, razem z kamieniołomem i kopalnią złota. A przecież to właśnie złotem wygrywało się wojny, jak nauczył Westeros Tywin Lannister.

Potem Robb skierował się na wybrzeże, do zamków i twierdz, które często mierzyły się z pobratymcami Theona, Greyjoyami. Pyke i Żelazne Wyspy znajdowały się bowiem niedaleko zachodniego wybrzeża. Choć wysyłał mniejsze oddziały na Wzgórza Pendrica, do Głębi Nunna i tego co zostało z Castamere, większość jego sił miała zwrócić się do Turnii, która z kolei czekała na atak z morza, nie spodziewając się takowego od strony lądu.

Siedział na koniu, po prawej stronie mając Szarego Wichra, który przypominał już rozmiarem wierzchowca. Za nim, na własnych koniach siedział jego wuj, gwardia w osobie Daryna, Eddarda i Dacey, a także inni lordowie. Byli tak zakamuflowani jak to możliwe, ukryci w lasach otaczających zrujnowaną Turnię (twierdzę, która składała się bardziej z obtłuczonych kamieni i spróchniałego drewna niż okazałości, ale mieli Gawena Westerlinga pod kluczem od tej samej bitwy co Królobójcę) i za ogromnymi głazami, które setki lat wcześniej stoczyły się z gór.

Im bardziej słońce zanurzało się w odległym oceanie, tym bardziej skrywały ich wydłużające się cienie. Zmierz zapadał coraz szybciej, w miarę jak wydłużały się noce. Nie mogli zapalić pochodni, więc Robb skorzystał z pozostałego światła, by nadrobić korespondencję.

\- Riverrun informuje, że Lady Catelyn wróciła bezpiecznie - przeczytał Olyvar Frey pogrążonemu w ciszy królowi i jego ludziom. - Jednakże Renly Baratheon nie żyje.

Zaskrzypiała skóra, gdy Robb obrócił się, by spojrzeć na swojego giermka.

\- Jak to się stało?

Olyvar zmrużył oczy, by lepiej zobaczyć w ciemności.

\- Lady Catelyn nie pisze jak, Wasza Miłość. Informuj tylko, że wróciła z... Lady Brienne? Brienne z Tarthu?

Za plecami Robba Karstark prychnął. Maege wbiła w niego wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Masz coś do powiedzenia, Karstark?

\- Nic, Lady Mormont - odparł ten, a z jego twarzy zniknęło rozbawienie. - Nie wydaje mi się byś miała coś przeciwko kobietom w zbroi. Może Lady Brienne jest spokrewniona z niedźwiedzicami z Wyspy Niedźwiedzi?

\- Chciałbyś - mruknęła pod nosem Dacey. W odpowiedzi, zajmujący miejsce po jej drugiej stronie Eddard Karstark, skierował konia bliżej Daryna Hornwooda.

Robb stłumił westchnięcie.

\- Coś jeszcze? Skoro Renly nie żyje, Stannis z pewnością ruszy teraz do Królewskiej Przystani, jak tylko umocni swoje siły i połączy się z częścią armii Renly'ego.

\- Najprawdopodobniej - zgodził się cicho Bolton, nim Olyvar zaczął czytać dalej.

\- Lordowie Umber i Galbart są gotowi do ataku na Castamere i Wzgórza Pendrica o zmierzchu, a Lordowie Manderly i Forrester znajdują się kilka godzin od Głębi Nunna.

\- Dobrze - odparł Robb z mieszaniną zadowolenia i podekscytowania, która zaczęła tętnić w jego żyłach. Skierował spojrzenie na lśniące morze, ledwo widoczne zza drzew i wieżyc Turnii.

\- Och! - zawołał Olyvar, gdy nowe słowa zaczęły się pojawiać na pergaminie. Słońce ostatecznie zanurzyło się w wodzie.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, a Robb obrócił się do niego, a Bolton, Maege i Karstark zrobili to samo. Nastolatek był blady z odcieniami zieleni, choć w ciemności prawie im to umknęło.

\- Olyvarze? - spytał Robb, a żołądek mu się zacisnął. Podekscytowanie i zadowolenie powoli przechodziło w coś innego.

Ciemne oczy chudego giermka były otwarte tak szeroko, że Robb widział białka.

\- Mów, chłopcze! - nakazał ostro Karstark.

\- M-mój panie - wydukał Olyvar, spoglądając z powrotem na pergamin. Język musiał stawać mu kołkiem w gardle. - M-maester Vyman pisze, ż-że przybyły k-kruki z B-Białego Portu, Barrowton i D-Dreadfort. W-Winterfell zostało z-zdobyte przez Theona G-Greyjoya i armię Żelaznych Ludzi.

Robb obrócił w siodle. Z każdym słowem Olyvara coraz bardziej nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Żołądek przewrócił mu się do góry nogami.

\- Co?

\- S-Ser Roderick C-Cassell nie ż-żyje...

\- To nie może być prawda - mruknął Robb, któremu serce waliło gorączkowo w piersi, pot spłynął mu po plecach, mimo narastającego chłodu. - Dlaczego? Dlaczego Theon...

Tuż za Olyvarem, twarz Karstarka przybrała morderczy wyraz.

\- Bo Greyjoyowie to zdradzieckie cipy.

Robb pospiesznie odwrócił się z powrotem do Olyvara, zaciskając dłonie na lejcach tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kłykcie. U jego boku Szary Wicher poruszył się.

\- Moi bracia? - spytał desperacko Robb, a głos prawie mu się załamał.

Olyvar z powrotem spojrzał na pergamin.

\- Nic, Wasza Miłość.

Blackfish splunął na ziemię obok swojego konia.

\- Nigdy nie ufaj Greyjoyom!

\- Muszę natychmiast wracać na Północ - szepnął Robb, niewidzącymi oczami wpatrując się w Turnię. Myślał tylko o Branie i Rickonie. Cały dygotał. Wszystkie plany ataku na Turnię straciły całe znaczenie, jeśli stracił rodzinę, stracił dom.

„Co jeszcze zostanie mi odebrane nim ta wojna dobiegnie końca" pomyślał.

Bolton ruszył koniem i pochylił się do swego króla, w ostatnim momencie rezygnując z próby sięgnięcia po niego i potrząśnięcia nim.

\- Wciąż mamy wojnę do wygrania, Wasza Miłość!

Robb zwrócił się do niego, a na jego twarzy malowało się zmęczenie.

\- Jak mogę nazywać się królem, jeśli nie mogę utrzymać własnego zamku? Jak mogę prosić ludzi, by za mną podążali, jeśli...

Bolton wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk. U człowieka, który nigdy nie podnosił głosu, brzmiało to jak syknięcie.

\- Jesteś królem! - A to znaczy, że nie musisz robić wszystkiego sam.

\- Bolton ma rację - zgodził się cicho Blackfish, też podjeżdżając do Robba, który obrócił się do wuja. - Theon trzyma zamek z niewielkim oddziałem. Możemy posłać do tych, którzy zostali na Północy, niech zwołają kilka setek ludzi i odbiją Winterfell przed nowiem.

Karstark przytaknął.

\- Lannisterowie umykają przed tobą. Jeśli teraz wrócisz na północ, stracisz to co udało ci się zdobyć. – przerwał na chwilę. - Tuż po zdobyciu Turni możemy wrócić do Riverrun, Wasza Miłość. Jest tam Lady Hermiona i może ona da radę coś zrobić...?

Na dźwięk jej imienia Robb poczuł jak jego ciało się odpręża. „Hermiona, tak" pomyślał, nieznacznie skinąwszy głową. Może ona będzie wiedziała co robić...

\- Kto pozostał na północy? - spytał cicho Robb, lecz coraz bardziej wracała mu pewność.

\- Lady Barbrey Dustin - powiedział Karstark, a Bolton dodał:

\- I mój syn ze swoimi ludźmi w Dreadfort.

Robb przytaknął powoli.

\- Powiedz swojemu synowi i Lady Dustin, że bezpieczeństwo Brana i Rickona to priorytet. Co do Teona...chcę go żywego. Chcę spojrzeć mu w oczy i spytać, dlaczego, a potem sam zetnę mu łeb!

Zagryzł zęby i zwrócił się z powrotem naprzód, gdzie przyzywały ich migocące pochodnie i gdzie leżała Turnia otoczona chatami zagrodników i innymi budynkami.

\- A co do Turnii, to zajmiemy ją, razem z Głębią Nunna, Wzgórzami Pendrica i Castamere. I to jeszcze tej nocy! I nie tylko pokażemy Tywinowi Lannisterowi co potrafi Północ, ale i wyślemy wiadomość do Balona Greyjoya: Nadchodzi zima! I idzie po nich!

Szary Wicher odrzucił do tyłu łeb i zawył przeciągle i głośno, a jego wycie poniosło się w nocnej ciszy. Na ten sygnał wszyscy czekali. Robb, który nigdy nie dowodził z bezpiecznej odległości, zaszarżował ze swoją gwardią, wiernymi lordami i damą u boku. Kopyta ich koni wyrzucały w powietrze był i kamienie, gdy pędzili w dół zalesionego zbocza, aż dotarli na płaski teren.

Mieszkańcy zamku niczego się nie spodziewali. Wszyscy sądzili, że po ataku na Oxcross i Ashemark, Robb zwróci się na Castamere i Złoty Ząb. Dlatego nie było straży, które zauważyłyby, jak zbliżają się do wioski położonej pod murami Turnii. Gdy ludzie lady Mormont i Lordów Karstarka i Boltona zaczynali walić taranem w bramy Turni, Smalljon Umber i Walder Frey podkradli się wzdłuż boków twierdzy, w pobliże południowej i północnej plaży, a stamtąd zaczęli wspinaczkę na zewnętrzne mury.

A potem byli już w środku, bo spróchniałe wrota wiodące do twierdzy roztrzaskały się pod uderzeniami tarana.

Robba jednak, choć nie była to ani pierwsza, ani ostatnia bitwa, odnosił wrażenie, że widzi tylko pojedyncze sceny.

Jego krew wrzała na myśl o zdradzie Theona i ledwo się kontrolował. Serce waliło mu w piersi, a jego dudnienie tłumiło krzyki i wrzaski, które go otaczały.

U boku młodego króla Szary Wicher rzucił się do przody z zawziętością jakiej Robb jeszcze u niego nie widział. Do ust napłynęła mu ślina i poczuł w nich dziwny, fantomowy smak żelaza (krwi?), choć nie ugryzł się w język, policzek czy wargę ani nie uderzono go w twarz.

Smak rozproszył go. W jednej sekundzie był na koniu, a w kolejnej łapał powietrze, klęcząc na ziemi i zrywał się na równe nogi na zabłoconym wejściu do Turnii. Obok niego przepychali się jego żołnierze, choć dostrzegł jak zwykle gołogłowego Daryna jak ten szlachtuje ubranego w beżową tunikę z białym obszyciem strażnika Westerlingów, który właśnie mierzył w Robba z łuku.

Podziękował przyjacielowi unosząc miecz i rzucił się w bitewną zawieruchę. Napotkał pierwszego żołnierza Westerlingów i potraktował go ostrym cięciem, które poderżnęło mu gardło. Robb nie przestawał, wkładając w ataki całą wściekłość jaką czuł na myśl o Theonie. Miał pusto w głowie, a jego stopy poruszały się same. Ramię opadało według znajomego wzoru: cięcie, parowanie, pchnięcie, parowanie, blokada, kolejne pchnięcie.

Dookoła niego na ziemię padały zakrwawione ciała. Posmak krwi w ustach stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, gdy Szary Wicher smakował więcej i więcej ludzkiego mięsa. Mężczyzna w zbroi ryknął i pognał w stronę Robba, który warknął w odpowiedzi i uniósł miecz oboma rękami, poruszając palcami na rękojeści. Postawił pewniej stopę i wypchnął się naprzód, gotów wymierzyć mieczem szybki cios...

Jego ramię przeciął ból i siła uderzenia popchnęła go na plecy. Powietrze uciekło mu z płuc, miecz wypadł z ręki i legł na błotnistej ziemi.

Przed oczami tańczyły mu ciemne kropki, a ryk w uszach (ten, który uznał za echo własnego serca) tylko się wzmógł.

Gdzieś w oddali ktoś krzyknął:

\- WASZA MIŁOŚĆ!

Robb obrócił głowę w lewo. Szeroko otworzył oczy. Z małego, nie ukrytego pod zbroją miejsca między naramiennikiem, a napierśnikiem wystawała strzała.

„Och" zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, nim jego powieki opadły.

* * *

CDN

* * *

**Od tłumaczki:** Ku mojej ogromnej radości autorka właśnie opublikowała nowy rozdział. Pierwszy od października. Także ja siadam do tłumaczenia Rozdziału 33, a Wy jak mam nadzieję, już za kilka dni będziecie mogli się cieszyć Siódmym.

A, i gdyby ktoś zauważył jakieś błędy, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o nazwy geograficzne, to proszę o informację. Starałam się odszukać oficjalne polskie tłumaczenia, ale czasem bywa to trudne. Szczególnie, że czasem nawet atlas nie zgadza się z książkami.

Tym razem na warsztacie tekst The Winter Witch autorstwa writing_as_tracey, na co oczywiście otrzymałam pozwolenie. Nic z wyjątkiem tłumaczenia nie należy do mnie i tylko za nie jestem odpowiedzialna. Oryginał możecie znaleźć na tej ao3, albo na albo na , gdzie autorka posługuje się nickiem Kneazle. Tłumaczenie dostępne także na ao3, więc jeśli ktoś woli czytać tam, to zapraszam.


	7. I: VII

**Notatki do rozdziału**

Jedna linijka Hostera pochodzi z „Uczty dla wron", rozdział 48 (Jaime)

* * *

Czarownica Zimy VII

* * *

Wcześnie następnego ranka, gdy plany zostały dopięte na ostatni guzik, Hermiona aportowała się do Riverrun i nie niepokojąc nikogo, zebrała kilka rzeczy ze swojej komnaty. Wewnątrz zielonego namiotu, który wyglądał jak wiejski domek o dwóch sypialniach, panował epicki bałagan na miarę Rona Weasleya. Hermiona wykorzystywała podwójną ilość miejsca. Mieszkała w namiocie i spała na znacznie wygodniejszym łóżku niż to, które znajdowało się w wyznaczonej jej przez Robba komnacie, ale dzięki tej komnacie właśnie, miała dwukrotnie więcej miejsca na zwoje, pergaminy i książki.

Jej salon zalewały zapiski z badań. Pergaminy powoli przejmowały także miejsce przed kominkiem. Robb wykazał się przewidywaniem i dobrocią, bo przeznaczona jej komnata przypominała to jak Hermiona opisała mu Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów w Hogwarcie. Tyle tylko, że nadmiar czerwieni zastąpiono błękitem Tullych, który stanowił obrębienie złotych elementów. W komnacie znajdowało się też ogromne, nieużywane łoże z baldachimem, kilka sof i foteli, a także stół z czterema drewnianymi krzesłami stojący przy kominku i liczne dywany pod większością mebli.

Ale to czego potrzebowała czarownica znajdowało się w namiocie, w sypialni, którą kiedyś dzielili Harry i Ron. Część ich ubrań, włączając w to koszulkę, w której Harry grał w Quidditcha, wciąż leżała na jego łóżku. W pokoju unosił się zapach dormitorium Gryfonów: stęchlizna, stare skarpety, pot i coś jeszcze, o czym Hermiona wolała nie myśleć.

Szybko wstrzymała oddech i podeszła do komody. Otworzyła najwyższą szufladę i wyciągnęła drewniane pudełko. Przycisnęła je do piersi, a potem obróciła się na pięcie i w mgnieniu oka przeniosła się z Riverrun do Kamiennego Młyna.

Pojawiła się obok Torrhena, tuż za niskim kamiennym murem otaczającym wysoki młyn i natychmiast głęboko wciągnęła powietrze. Słońce właśnie wysuwało się ponad horyzont, zalewając Dorzecze i pobliskie zagrody łagodnym, pomarańczowym światłem.

Torrhen podskoczył, ale starał się nie pokazać jak bardzo zaskoczyło go jej przybycie. Hermiona jednak dostrzegła pospieszny ruch jego jabłka Adama i ukryła uśmiech.

\- W porządku? - spytała beztrosko, ruszając do przodu i pozwalając mu zająć miejsce za sobą i nieco po prawej. Szli między materiałowymi namiotami, rozstawionymi przez żołnierzy z Północny i Dorzecza, którzy towarzyszyli Edmure'owi. Przemykali obok ognisk i jednej przenośnej kuźni.

\- Oczywiście. - odparł dwudziestoparoletni Karstark. - Zdobyłaś wszystko, czego ci potrzeba, Lady Hermiono?

Hermiona obróciła się lekko i wskazała na trzymane w ramionach pudełko.

Torrhen westchnął.

\- Co to zrobi?

\- Pomoże w rzucaniu zaklęć na duże przestrzenie – odparła. W chwilę potem znaleźli się w namiocie dowodzenia.

Edmure, który wyglądał jakby zbierało mu się na wymioty, ale uparł się zachować kamienną twarz, podniósł wzrok znad mapy i skinął im głową. Towarzyszyli mu Mallister i Blackwood. Edmure odwrócił się do swojego giermka i nakazał:

\- Znajdź lordów Brackena i Vance'a i każ im natychmiast przyjść do namiotu dowodzenia.

Nastolatek wybiegł na zewnątrz, a Hermiona ustawiła pudełko na mapie.

Blackwood zerknął na nie sceptycznie.

\- Co jest w środku?

\- Trochę soli, trochę eliksirów - odparła beznamiętnie, lekko poruszając ręką. - No i kreda. Będę musiała rzucić zaklęcia na cały teren przylegający do Raventree Hall i Kamiennego Płotu, żeby się upewnić, że nic nas nie zaskoczy.

Blackwood zamknął z wdzięcznością oczy, choć wciąż nie był pewien jej umiejętności.

\- Dziękuję, Lady Hermiono. Kiedy wyruszasz?

\- Jak tylko dołączy do nas Lord Bracken - odparła. - Lepiej żebyśmy wyruszyli natychmiast, a gdy znajdziemy się w odległości wzroku, aportuję nas na miejsce, żeby rzucić zaklęcia.

\- Aportuję? - spytał Lord Mallister.

Torrhen i Edmure skrzywili się, ale Edmure odpowiedział z wahaniem.

\- Lady Hermiona... przenosi się z jednego miejsca na drugie.

Blackwood i Mallister spojrzeli na Hermionę, która uśmiechnęła się do nich skromnie. Ale w tym momencie uniosła się klapa namiotu i nie mogli już zadać jej więcej pytań. Do środka weszli Lordowie Vance i Bracken razem z giermkiem Edmure'a.

\- Świetnie, zaczynajmy - powiedział Edmure, a jego głos trząsł się tylko odrobinę. - Lady Hermiona zabierze Lorda Blackwooda i Lorda Brackena konno w stronę Raventree Hall i Kamiennego Płotu, by rzucić na nie te... zaklęcia ochronne, które nam zaproponowała.

\- Ja też jadę - przerwał Torrhen, odrzucając ramiona do tyłu, gdy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

\- Nie musisz - zaprotestowała uprzejmie Hermiona. - To szybka sprawa, wejść i wyjść.

Torrhen potrząsnął głową, a światło świec pomalowało jego jasnobrązowe włosy na kasztanowo.

\- Król Robb kazał mi cię chronić i choć masz - przyjrzał jej się od stóp do głów. – masę umiejętności, Lady Hermiono, lepiej bym się poczuł będąc u twojego boku.

Edmure przytaknął wolno.

\- Bardzo dobrze, lordowie Blackwood i Bracken pojadą z Lady Hermioną i Karstarkiem w stronę dwóch twierdz, a Mallister i Vance zorganizują nasze siły i rozpoczną rozmieszczanie oddziałów wzdłuż Czerwonych Wideł zaczynając na południe stąd, naprzeciwko Żołędziowego Dworu. Stamtąd udamy się naprzód, mijając Riverrun i w stronę Raventree Hall i Kamiennego Płotu, by stanąć przy Gospodzie na skrzyżowaniu dróg.

\- Ile czasu potrzeba ci, pani, na przygotowanie tej obrony? - spytał Vance, zwracając się do Hermiony.

\- Niewiele - odparła. - Jakąś godzinę na rzucenie zaklęć, ale przez kilka kolejnych będę zmęczona. Gdy już raz odwiedzę miejsce, mogę się tam aportować i zabrać kogoś ze sobą.

\- Więc jakiś dzień? - uściślił Vance, lekko marszcząc brwi.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Dobrze - przerwał Mallister. - Zwiadowcy spodziewają się, że mamy tylko kilka dni nim armia Lannisterów nam się pokaże. Nie więcej niż pięć, a jestem pewien, że nawet szybkim tempem dotarcie do Raventree Hall i Kamiennego Płotu zajmie wam co najmniej dzień lub nawet dwa.

To powiedziawszy, grupa się rozeszła, pozostawiając Edmure'a, Mallistera i Vance'a w namiocie dowodzenia, a Hermiona, Torrhen i Lordowie Blackwood i Bracken udali się do koni.

„Będę musiała się do tego przyzwyczaić" westchnęła Hermiona, zerkając na ogromnego brązowego rumaka, na którego lekko wskoczył Torrhen, a także na czarnego konia bojowego, którego dosiadał Blackwood i szarego wierzchowca Brackena.

Torrhen wyciągnął do niej rękę, a ona z zażenowaniem złapała go za nadgarstek. Chwycił mocniej jej ramię i wciągnął ją na siodło przed siebie. Hermiona usiadła pospiesznie, zaciskając zbielałe palce dookoła łęku siodła i ściskając boki wierzchowca nogami. Siedzenie na koniu Torrhena zupełnie nie przypominało dosiadania Hardodzioba czy smoka z Gringotta.

Koń zarżał, a Torrhen stłumił śmiech, mówiąc:

\- Spokojnie, Lady Hermiono. Nie pozwolę ci spaść.

\- To nie upadku się boję - mruknęła, ale Karstark tylko zaśmiał się za jej plecami i objął ją, trzymając lejce jedną ręką. Zakląskał językiem, a zwierzę ruszyło.

Dla Hermiony, która spędziła większość podróży z kurczowo zaciśniętymi powiekami, droga była przeraźliwie nudna. Strach zmusił młodą czarownicę do recytowania w myślach Praw Transmutacji Gampa aż rytm jej serca zwolnił na tyle, by zdała sobie sprawę, że oprócz krytycznych uwag, które wymieniali Blackwood i Bracken, słyszała też głos Torrhena.

\- ...i jeśli to widzisz, Lady Hermiono, to w oddali widnieje Wysokie Serce - mówił łagodnie. - Pojedziemy tam, bo stamtąd zobaczymy wszystko aż do Harrenhal i Oka Boga. Sam go nie widziałem, ale słyszałem, że to nie byle co...

\- Dzięki - mruknęła, powoli otwierając oczy i głośno wciągając powietrze, gdy zdała sobie sprawę jak szybko kłusowali przez pola i leśne ścieżki, które prowadziły bliżej i bliżej wzgórza, które górowało nad okolicą.

\- Oczywiście, moja pani - odparł. - Niedługo dotrzemy do Wysokiego Serca.

\- Kiedy dokładnie?

„Niedługo" okazało się oznaczać dwie godziny, ale nim dotarli do grzbietu wzniesienia, trzy konie zwolniły. Prowadzeni przez Torrhena, zeszli ze ścieżki i wkroczyli w gęsty las. Często musieli się schylać, by uniknąć nisko wiszących girland mchu i gałęzi. Korony drzew tłumiły dźwięki, a powietrze było znacznie chłodniejsze, tak że Hermiona drżała, gdy jechali w cieniu.

Głowę by dała, że widziała coś kątem oka i odwróciła się częściowo w ramionach Torrhena, by na to spojrzeć.

\- Co to było? - spytała. Między zielenią drzew mignęła jej biel, a potem para czerwonych, przenikliwych oczu, które jednak natychmiast zniknęły.

\- Widziałaś coś, Lady Hermiono? - spytał Blackwood tuż zza nich.

Po jego drugiej stronie Bracken stężał i rozejrzał się po grubych pniach i krzakach dookoła.

\- Może to Duch Wysokiego Serca?

\- Duch? - powtórzyła Hermiona.

Torrhen przytaknął i Hermiona poczuła, jak porusza się jego tors, a jego zbroja ociera się o jej sweter.

\- Tak, Duch Wysokiego Serca, który przepowiada przyszłość tym, którzy go szukają.

\- Przepowiada? - pisnęła z przerażeniem Hermiona. „Merlinie, myślałam, że to się skończyło, gdy Harry zabił Voldemorta!"

\- Zamierzasz szukać porady w sprawie małżeństwa, Lady Hermiono? - zażartował Lord Blackwood i parsknął śmiechem.

Za nią Torrhen odwrócił się odrobinę i posłał mężczyźnie wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Proszę nie dawać memu ojcu nadziei, Lordzie Blackwood!

„Ta" pomyślała Hermiona. „Ta, to zupełnie nie pomaga."

Wyłonili się z lasu po drugiej stronie wychodzącego na północ zbocza. Dookoła rozciągał się patchwork farm, zagajników i krytych strzechą domów. W oddali Hermiona widziała ciemnoszare opary dookoła łańcucha górskiego w pobliżu Riverrun, a także w wąską błękitną wstążkę, która musiała być jedną z licznych odnóg Tridentu, z pewnością Czerwonymi Widłami.

A przed nimi widniały dwie szare budowle. Jedna wznosiła się w niebo, a druga była poczerniała i mniejsza. Raventree Hall i Kamienny Płot. Wąska smużka dymu unosiła się wolno nad Kamiennym Płotem.

Obok Torrhena zatrzymali się na swoich koniach Blackwood i Bracken i rozejrzeli się po ziemiach i mniejszych twierdzach rozsianych po okolicy zarządzanej przez ich wasali, pomniejsze rody. Nagle Bracken głośno wciągnął powietrze, sprawiając, że wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

\- Mój dom! - jęknął cicho, lamentując.

Hermiona obróciła się i zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się mniejszej twierdzy aż dojrzała czerwoną flagę powiewającą na wietrze. To musiało coś oznaczać, bo Blackwood warknął.

\- Lannisterowie - syknął Torrhen.

Hermiona spojrzała na mniejszą, poczerniałą twierdzę. Wyciągnęła z torebki omnikulary (pamiątkę po Pucharze Świata w Quidditchu) i uniosła je do twarzy, używając ich by przybliżyć sobie Kamienny Płot. Na czerwonym materiale widniał ryczący złoty lew, zupełnie nieprzypominający lwa Gryffindoru. Po murach chodzili uzbrojeni mężczyźni, ale brama stała otworem i wyglądało na to, że nie spodziewali się ataku ani z zewnątrz ani z wewnątrz.

\- Nie było nas ledwo dwa księżyce - jęknął Blackwood. - Kiedy Lannisterowie się tu przekradli?

\- Mówiło się, że Góra prowadził swoich ludzi przez Dorzecze - powiedział cicho Torrhen, ruszając koniem, gdy ten zarżał nerwowo. - To mógł być on.

\- On by nie został - odparł ponuro Blackwood. - Po prostu spaliłby twierdzę, gdy już zgwałciłby i zrabował wszystkich i wszystko co chciał.

Hermiona obróciła się do mężczyzn z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

\- Gwałcić i rabować? Kim jest ten człowiek?

\- Gregor Clegane - odparł Bracken, a jego głos drżał z wściekłości. - Człowiek Tywina Lannistera. Jest ogromny i zbudowany jak góra, stąd przydomek. To okropny i niebezpieczny człowiek.

\- Mówią, że zabił własną siostrę i ojca - ciągnął Blackwood. - I że spalił swojemu młodszemu bratu twarz, bo go nie lubił.

\- Merlinie - szepnęła Hermiona, odwracając się do dymiącej twierdzy. W jej oczach błysnęła stal. - Musimy coś z tym zrobić.

\- Mówiłaś, że to nie twoja walka, lady Hermiono - powiedział cicho Torrhen. - A musimy ochronić Raventree Hall, nie mówiąc już o czekającej nas walce z idącymi na Riverrun siłami Lannisterów.

\- To nie zabierze wiele czasu. - usta Hermiony ściągnęły się w długą, wąską linię. - Możemy i tak najpierw załatwić Raventree Hall. - potrząsnęła głową. - Jeśli ten... Góra... Clegane... jest w Kamiennym Płocie, to trzeba go powstrzymać.

\- Próbowali już lepsi ludzie i sławniejsi wojownicy niż taka mała leśna czarownica, Lady Hermiono. - ostrzegł Blackwood, a zmarszczki dookoła jego oczu pogłębiły się, gdy na nią spojrzał.

\- Cóż - odparła groźnie Hermiona. – Ale oni nie byli mną, prawda?

* * *

Zdecydowali się nie zmieniać pierwotnego planu i najpierw zabezpieczyć Raventree Hall. Jednakże konno dotarcie do zamku zajęłoby im całe godziny, więc po pełnej wahania zgodzie panów, Hermiona podjęła się aportować łącznie z każdym po kolei, zaczynając od Lorda Blackwooda.

Hermiona wzięła Blackwooda pod ramię, niby w parodii gestu, który okazał jej Robb, gdy po raz pierwszy przybyła do Riverrun.

\- To pewnie będzie nieprzyjemne. - ostrzegła Hermiona.

\- Jak nieprzy...?

Hermiona obróciła się na pięcie i z głośnym pyknięciem rozpłynęli się ze swojego miejsca i pojawili z powrotem blisko bramy, ku ogromnemu zdumieniu strażników Blackwooda, którzy ze swoich miejsc na dwóch wieżach, napięli łuki. Obok niej zgięty w pół Blackwood wyrzygiwał na trawę ostatni posiłek składający się z suszonej wołowiny.

Jeden ze strażników rozpoznał go i zawołał ostrożnie.

\- Lordzie Blackwood? Mój panie? Nic ci nie jest?

Blackwood uniósł rękę i zakasłał, a potem się wyprostował. Posłał Hermionie wściekłe spojrzenie, które jednak straciło na sile przez zielonkawy odcień jego porośniętej cienkim zarostem twarzy.

\- Nieprzyjemne to niedopowiedzenie, Lady Hermiono.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Idę po pozostałych. Może pan wytłumaczyć swoim ludziom co zrobię, żeby nie naszpikowali mnie strzałami?

Blackwood przytaknął, a ona znów zniknęła, by pojawić się z powrotem na Wysokim Sercu. Bracken zaklął głośno, bo jej nagłe pojawienie sprawiło, że jego koń odskoczył w krzaki.

\- Lepiej żebyś ty był następny, Torrhenie - zaproponowała, a wysoki Karstark tylko przytaknął z powagą. Zamiast wziąć go pod ramię, chwyciła jego dłoń i oboje aportowali się przed Raventree Hall, przed którym stało teraz kilku strażników i sam lord Blackwood, który tłumaczył jej plan swoim ludziom.

Nim pojawiła się z Lordem Brackenem, który ku irytacji Blackwooda nie zwymiotował, ludzie tego drugiego przyglądali jej się z oszołomionym podziwem.

\- Ile to zajmie? - spytał z irytacją Lord Kamiennego Płotu, gdy stanęli na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu.

\- Jakąś godzinę - odparła Hermiona, już zerkając na odległe zakątki sali. - Muszę się tylko dostać do kamieni narożnych, a potem będę potrzebowała mapy zamku i przyległych terenów.

W towarzystwie Torrhena, Lorda Blackwooda i kilku ciekawskich strażników, Hermiona kucnęła przy szarym kamieniu w rogu pomiędzy murem po prawej a tym na którym znajdowała się brama i kredą nakreśliła na nim Uruz, runę siły. W kącie naprzeciwko narysowała Algiz, runę ochrony. Po drugiej zaś stronie Raventree Hall Ihwaz, runę długowieczności i Berkano, tę od rzeczy ukrytych. Rysowanie każdej kolejnej runy kończyła stukając w nią różdżką i przesycając ją magią.

Odrobinę kręciło jej się w głowie. Przyjęła od Torrhena kielich z cydrem i pospiesznie go wychyliła. Gdy skończyła Blackwood podał jej mapę Raventree Hall i wykorzystawszy kroplę jego krwi, Hermiona zatoczyła koło dookoła terenu, rzucając zaklęcie odstraszające mugoli, a czerpiące siłę z rodu właściciela.

Gdy Hermiona skończyła swoje zadanie, słońce wisiało już wysoko nad Raventree Hall, a wzdłuż jej linii włosów i po plecach spływał pot, pozostawiając po sobie nieprzyjemne uczucie brudu. W głowie już jej się nie kręciło. Efekty uboczne ładowania run wystarczającą ilością mocy, by starczyły na tak duży teren, już ustąpiły. Nie dorastała Harry'emu do pięt, jeśli chodzi o ilość magicznej energii, a jej najmocniejszą stroną pozostawały książki i tworzenie zaklęć, ale do ułomków nie należała.

„Po prostu od dawna nie używałam takiej ilości magii" pomyślała cierpko. Większość czasu od Bitwy o Hogwart spędziła rzucając _geminio_ i _reparo_ przy kopiowaniu książek w bibliotece czy naprawianiu walących się ścian i schodów.

Grupa przeniosła się z wewnętrznego dziedzińca do samotni Blackwooda, jasnego gabinetu, w którym feeria barw tańczyła po białych panelach z czardrzewa, gdy słońce wpadało przez liczne okna sięgające od podłogi aż po sufit. Hermiona odpoczywała na niskim krześle przy kominku. Za plecami miała Torrhena, a dziedzic Blackwooda, Brynden (który pozostał w zamku pod nieobecność ojca) razem z jego dwoma młodszymi synami Hosterem i Edmundem, kasztelanem Blackwooda (ponurym brunetem o imieniu Aethl) i lordem Brackenem otaczali półkolem siedzącego za biurkiem Blackwooda.

Blackwood westchnął ciężko.

\- Co wiemy o siłach Lannisterów w Kamiennym Płocie?

Jego najstarszy syn, Brynden, wysoki młodzieniec o szerokich barach, odpowiedział pospiesznie.

\- Mała grupka szybko przeszła przez Dorzecze. Minęli nas i poszli prosto na ziemie Lorda Brackena.

Zainteresowany zaczął przechadzać się nerwowo.

\- Co się stało moim ludziom?

Brynden Blackwood wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mamy kontaktu z Kamiennym Płotem, więc wszystkiego dowiedzieliśmy się po fakcie. Sama twierdza została spalona i wielu mieszkańców zginęło.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc tak bezduszne słowa, a Bracken warknął.

\- Życie moich ludzi to dla ciebie żart?

Młodzieniec wzruszył ramionami i Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że coś jej umyka. Obróciła się do Torrhena, ale ten był skupiony na toczącej się rozmowie.

Blackwoodowie i Bracken patrzyli na siebie morderczo aż Hoster Blackwood, chuderlawy nastolatek, który przerastał nawet swego mierzącego siedem stóp ojca, odezwał się. Hermionie wydał się molem książkowym, a odstające z tyłu głowy włosy szczególnie od razu sprawiły, że go polubiła.

\- Po pewnym czasie wszystkie daty znikają w mroku dziejów, a przejrzystość historii zmienia się w zamglenie legend.

Jego słowa zadziałały na dorosłych jak ostrzeżenie i obaj znacznie się uspokoili.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie - powiedział Brynden Blackwood, sztywno, lecz szczerze. Przez chwilę widocznie ze sobą walczył, ale potem dodał. - Góra przeszedł przez okolicę, ale to było jakiś czas temu. Nie sądzę by to on zaatakował Kamienny Płot. Wydaje mi się też, że w zamku został tylko nieliczny oddział.

\- Ilu? - warknął Lord Blackwood.

\- Mniej niż dwudziestu - odparł kasztelan Aethl. - Ale co najmniej dziesięciu. Szybko kończą im się zapasy z Kamiennego Płotu i ostatnio zaczęli już węszyć i przy nas.

\- Nie możemy przeprowadzić pełnego frontalnego ataku - westchnął Brynden. - Zobaczą nas.

\- Więc co mamy robić? - syknął wściekle Bracken.

\- Użyć tylnego wejścia. - wszyscy spojrzeli na Hermionę. Napotkała ich wzrok i ciągnęła. - Użyjemy tylnego wejścia. I choć jak zgaduję, nie macie takich, to ja mogę je stworzyć. W piwniczce? Spiżarni? Możemy przekraść się od tyłu. Zostawimy symboliczną obronę od przodu, by odwrócić ich uwagę, a sami wykonamy manewr okrążający.

Lordowie Blackwood i Bracken zagapili się na nią, tak samo Aethl, a Brynden szeroko rozdziawił usta. Hoster i Edmund wydawali się zdumieni, jakby dziwiło ich, że się odezwała, a Torrhen walczył z uśmiechem.

\- To... - zakrztusił się Blackwood. - To zadziała.

Bracken pozbierał się jako pierwszy.

\- W takim razie... teraz?

Hermiona zgodziła się, im szybciej wyruszą, tym szybciej będą mogli wrócić do Edmure'a i bitwy. Blackwood nakazał kasztelanowi napisać do Edmure'a, że coś ich zatrzymało, a Brynden i Hoster zebrali kilku zbrojnych, którzy mieli do nich dołączyć jako siła frontalna.

Hermiona zaś przełknęła głośno ślinę. Po raz pierwszy od Bitwy o Hogwart miała wziąć udział w walce. „Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikogo nie zawiodę."

* * *

Brynden poprowadził oddział mający zaatakować Kamienny Płot od przodu w morzu krwistej czerwieni i czarnych kruków obszytych bielą (herb Blackwoodów), a Bracken zawiódł Blackwooda, Torrhena, Hermionę i dwóch strażników z Raventree Hall, na tyły twierdzy. Otaczała ją wioska składająca się z drewnianych i kamiennych chat, pobudowanych tuż obok siebie. W powietrzu wisiał jakiś ciężar, który Hermiona rozpoznała z Hogsmeade, na kilka godzin przed Bitwą o Hogwart. Wtedy w wiosce panowała cisza i spokój, mieszkańcy ledwo wyglądali przez okna. Tu było tak samo.

\- Tutaj. - szepnął Bracken, z kryjówki za kuźnią i garbarnią fragment muru Kamiennego Płotu, nad którym wyrastała ogromna wieżyca. - U podstawy tej wieży jest piwniczka.

Hermiona wysunęła się przed szereg, tylko odrobinę wychylając się z uliczki i machnęła ręką, by wysunąć różdżkę z rękawa. Wycelowała ją w ścianę i wyobrażając sobie bulaj, mruknęła:

\- _Evanesco_.

Część kamiennego muru twierdzy zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie dziurę na tyle dużą, by mogli się przez nią przeczołgać.

Najpierw poszedł Lord Bracken, za nim Hermiona i cała reszta. Gdy już znaleźli się w prawie pustej piwniczce, Hermiona obróciła się z powrotem do muru i szepnęła „_reparifarge_", zwracając mu poprzednią formę. Następnie niewerbalnie rzuciła _lumos_, bo gdy dziura się zasklepiła, zatonęli w ciemności.

\- Proszę prowadzić - szepnęła Hermiona i razem przekradli się z piwniczki do kuchni. Zauważyła ich pomywaczka i prawie krzyknęła, ale na widok swojego lorda tylko szeroko otworzyła oczy, a potem wskazała ku górze i Wielkiej Sali.

Z Brackenem i Blackwoodem na czele, Hermiona nie miała co robić, gdy wędrowali korytarzami i gdy tylko wyszli z kuchni, szybko zgasiła czubek różdżki. Torrhen trzymał się za nią.

Pierwszy Lannisterski strażnik, którego spotkali, gdy nucąc wychodził z bocznego pomieszczenia, nie zdążył nikogo ostrzec zanim dopadł go Bracken i z łatwością poderżnął mu gardło. Lannister zabulgotał, ale Bracken chwycił go i zaciągnął do tego samego pomieszczenia, które ten przed chwilą opuścił.

Kolejnych czterech strażników napotkało ten sam los. Kilka służących i paru żołnierzy Brackenów, których napotkali po drodze, szybko im pomogło, ukrywając ciężkozbrojnych Lannisterów w przyległych pokojach a raz nawet w wychodku.

Ściany twierdzy były miejscami osmalone, a tam, gdzie musieli przebiegać żołnierze Brackenów z kubłami wody, by ugasić płomienie, w powietrzu unosił się zapach zgnilizny. Wiele belek nośnych i kolumn poczerniało, lub ściemniało, a na niektórych już wyrastała pleśń. Na drewnie zachowały się pozostałości dekoracyjnych pędzących koni.

Hermiona i Torrhen ukryli się za jedną z takich kolumn, Blackwood i Bracken zajęli inną, naprzeciwko nich, a towarzyszący im żołnierze wybrali sobie trzecią.

Z cienia zaglądali do pogrążonej w mroku Wielkiej Sali. U szczytu Sali, na podwyższeniu, siedział jasnowłosy Lannister i śmiał się rubasznie z przynajmniej dziesięcioma żołnierzami, a trzy dobrze ubrane nastolatki o znękanych i przerażonych twarzach, nalewały im z dzbanów. Najstarsza miała jasnobrązowe włosy i nosiła ładną, różową suknię. Pozostałym nie dało się odmówić podobieństwa, choć ich włosy były ciemniejsze, a suknie żółte.

U stóp podwyższenia zakuto w łańcuchy dwóch nastolatków. Jeden był blondynem, choć nie tak jasnym jak Lannisterowie. Miał przyjemną twarz i nosił tunikę w odwróconych barwach rodu Brackenów. Drugi miał ciemne włosy i brodę. Także nosił barwy rodu.

Jeden ze strażników pochylił się i gdy najstarsza dziewczyna go mijała, chwycił ją za pośladek. Dziewczyna pisnęła z zaskoczenia i strachu, a jasnowłosy nastolatek skoczył na równe nogi, krzycząc:

\- Zostaw Barbarę, lwie ścierwo!

Strażnik znajdujący się najbliżej niego, uderzył nastolatka w twarz dłonią zakutą w ciężką rękawicę. Chłopak padł na podłogę z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy. Usta miał zakrwawione, a policzek czerwony.

Ubrana na różowo Barbara załkała, gdy strażnik chwycił ją i posadził sobie na kolanach.

\- I co z tym zrobisz, bękarcie?

Zza ogromną kolumną, Hermiona wpadła w szał. Jasnobrązowe, prawie blond włosy dziewczyny i jej ładna różowa sukienka przypominały Hermionie Lavender, choć córka Brackena wcale nie była do niej podobna. A gdy strażnik zepchnął Barbarę ze swoich kolan, by położyć ją na stole, Hermiona zobaczyła nieruchome i zakrwawione ciało koleżanki z dormitorium, której pazury Fenrira Greybacka rozorały szyję. Jej pusty wzrok i bladą skórę.

Nie zorientowała się nawet jak wychodzi zza kolumny, a jej różdżka wykonuje urwany zawijas. „_Fumos_" pomyślała wściekle, a z różdżki wystrzelił dym, natychmiast zalewając salę potokiem szarości i przysłaniając nieliczne pochodnie.

\- Co do...?

\- Skąd ten dym?

\- Intruzi!

\- Za miecze!

Za plecami czuła, jak podkrada się do niej Torrhen. Postukał ją w ramię, a ona zerknęła do tyłu.

\- Gdzie są? - spytał bezgłośnie, wysuwając do przodu brodę i mrużąc oczy, by dostrzec coś pod zasłoną dymu.

Hermiona zawahała się i uniosła różdżkę. Drugą ręką sięgnęła po jego dłoń i chwyciła ją, tak że ich ciała się zetknęły. „_Homenum Revelio_" pomyślała i natychmiast strażnicy Lannisterów, trzy dziewczynki i dwóch chłopców podświetlili się na czerwono.

Torrhen głośno wciągnął powietrze, widząc to co ona. Zerknął na nią i skinął głową, a potem z ponurą miną pewniej chwycił miecz.

Przekradli się do najbliższego Lannistera. Strażnik groził mieczem ciemnowłosemu nastolatkowi i rozglądał się po zasnutym mgłą pomieszczeniu przerażonym wzrokiem. Cofał się powoli, wlokąc za sobą nastolatka.

Torrhen przesunął się przed Hermionę. Gdy Torrhen zatykał mężczyźnie usta dłonią i podrzynał mu gardło, Hermiona mruknęła „_Alohomora_", a kajdany opadły. Nastolatek wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale Hermiona uniosła palec do ust i gestem kazała mu przesunąć się na bok, gdzie szybko rozpłynął się w dymie.

Tymczasem hałasy z drugiej strony stołu wskazywały na to, że Blackwood i Bracken dołączyli i walczyli z innymi strażnikami. Straciwszy już element zaskoczenia, Hermiona wyczarowała z różdżki wiatr, by pozbyć się dymu.

Kilku strażników już nie żyło, ale ich los podzielili żołnierze Blackwoodów. Siły wciąż były nierówne, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę trzy bezbronne dziewczęta i wciąż skutego nastolatka. Bracken rzucił się w stronę stołu i trzech dziewczyn, a z jego ust wydobył się krzyk. Za jego plecami Blackwood zaklął, atakując dwóch Lannisterów na raz.

Torrhen ciął prosto w pobliskiego strażnika, rozpoczynając z nim walkę, a Hermiona zimno rozejrzała się po sali i wybrała sobie na przeciwnika żołnierza, który nie potrafił utrzymać przy sobie rąk. Ten stał w miejscu i trzymał przed sobą Barbarę niczym żywą tarczę. Siostry dziewczyny schowały się pod stół i płakały głośno, ale ona milczała. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, a twarz blada, jakby pogodziła się z ewentualną śmiercią.

„Nie wydaje mi się" pomyślała Hermiona. Wycelowała w niego różdżką, pomyślała „_expulso_" i dziewczyna została wyszarpnięta z ramion Lannistera, który z kolei odleciał w przeciwną stronę. Hermiona natychmiast rzuciła zaklęcie poduszkujące na podłogę, gdzie wylądowała na brzuchu Barbara. Strażnik Lannisterów poleciał w górę i rąbnął w jedną z kolumn, łamiąc ją na pół. Ciężka drewniana bela zwaliła się na niego i już się nie poruszył.

Niestety to ściągnęło na Hermionę uwagę pozostałych. Trzej strażnicy obrócili się do niej, a był pośród nich i przywódca.

\- Suka! - warknął i razem z pozostałymi zeskoczyli z podwyższenia i ruszyli w jej stronę.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy i rzuciła niewerbalne _depulso, _a te same krzesła, na których jeszcze przed chwilą siedzieli, uniosły się w powietrze i pomknęły w ich stronę. Jeden wrzasnął, gdy uderzyło go rozwścieczone drewno i padł na ziemię. Pozostali dwaj zdążyli posiekać mieczami atakujące meble, z których zostały tylko sterty drzazg.

„_Oppugno_" pomyślała Hermiona, unosząc różdżkę w górę, a potem celując nią w mężczyzn. Przywódca rzucił się na ziemię, wytrzeszczając oczy. Jego towarzysz nie miał tyle szczęścia i odpryski trafiły w nieosłonięte miejsca, przebijając skórę i odrzucając go do tyłu serią malutkich uderzeń aż zaczął przypominać poduszeczkę na szpilki.

\- Na Bogów - szepnął przywódca, ale jego słowa poniosły się po sali. - Czym ty jesteś?

Uklęknął, a potem wstał, jednocześnie zamachując się mieczem i próbując dosięgnąć Hermionę. Ona, jednakże rzuciła niewerbalne _protego_ i miecz odskoczył od niewidzialnej tarczy. Machnęła różdżką, rzucając _expulso, _a jasnoniebieskie światło pomknęło z niej i rąbnęło prosto w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny.

Rozległ się podobny do dzwonu dźwięk, gdy zaklęcie uderzyło w napierśnik, mocno go wgniatając i sprawiając, że mężczyzna jęknął z bólu. Poleciał do tyłu, koziołkując wpadł na stół, a potem spadł z niego po drugiej stronie. Hermiona rzuciła się do przodu i spojrzała na niego ponad stołem, lecz on nie żył już, a jego szyja była wygięta pod dziwnym kątem.

\- Lady Hermiono! Za tobą! - krzyknął Torrhen i Hermiona obróciła się, by zobaczyć jak jeden z przeciwników Blackwooda ignoruje go, by rzucić się na nią. Zamierzył się na nią mieczem, ale zdążyła się pod nimi uchylić. Mężczyzna jednak zdążył złapać jej prawy nadgarstek i ścisnął go mocno.

Hermiona wrzasnęła, a różdżka wypadła jej z bezwładnej ręki. Musiała usztywnić kolana by nie paść na podłogę. Kości jej nadgarstka zazgrzytały o siebie i łzy podeszły jej do oczu.

„_Conjunctivitis_" pomyślała Hermiona, a z piersi wydarło jej się ciche sapnięcie, gdy żołnierz szarpnął ją do siebie, ściągając ją z podwyższenia. Jednak w tym samym momencie zachwiał się, a jego oczy poczerwieniały i spuchły. Puścił ją, odskakując i unosząc dłonie do twarzy.

\- Nic nie widzę! - zawył. - Nic nie widzę!

Za jego plecami pojawił się Torrhen i brutalnie ciął, a potem pchnął mieczem. Lannister padł na kolana, krztusząc się krwią, a potem osunął się na ziemię.

Sala pogrążyła się w ciszy, przerywanej tylko cichym łkaniem schowanych pod stołem dziewcząt. Barbara wstała z drżeniem ze swojego miejsca i szeroko otwartymi oczami rozejrzała się po zniszczonym pomieszczeniu.

\- Jeyne? Bess? - zawołał łamiącym się głosem Bracken, z łoskotem rzucając miecz na stół. Na dźwięk swoich imion dziewczynki pośpiesznie wypełzły spod stołu i pobiegły do Lorda, który chwycił je w ramiona. - Moje dziewczynki, moje małe dziewczynki...!

\- Czy oni nie żyją? - spytał wciąż zakuty w kajdany nastolatek. Był niedaleko Hermiony, u stóp podwyższenia, więc podczołgała się do niego na kolanach i przywołała do siebie różdżkę. Ta podleciała do niej i czarownica chwyciła ją, krzywiąc się, gdy zaprotestował obolały nadgarstek.

\- Tak, chłopcze, nie żyją - odparł Blackwood, szturchając swojego przeciwnika czubkiem buta.

Hermiona postukała różdżką w kajdany, rzuciła _Alohomorę_, a te otworzyły się. Z roztargnieniem potarł pozostawione przez nie ślady i obrócił się, by obejrzeć Wielką Salę, w której widać było pozostałości bitwy.

\- Na zewnątrz jest jeszcze kilku - odezwał się nowy głos i Hermiona obróciła się, by zobaczyć jak pierwszy nastolatek, któremu pomogła, wysuwa się zza kolumny.

\- Nic z czym sobie nie poradzimy - oznajmił pewnie Blackwood, zerkając na Torrhena, którego napierśnik, szyję i twarz plamiła krew. - Lady Hermiono, możesz walczyć dalej? Lord Bracken powinien zostać w środku ze swoimi dziećmi i zebrać służących.

Torrhen chwycił Hermionę za ramię i postawił ją na nogi, a ona przytaknęła.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Dobrze - Lord ruszył w stronę wyjścia, a Torrhen i Hermiona natychmiast podążyli za nim. Gdy mijali drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i wychodzili na wewnętrzny dziedziniec Kamiennego Płotu, Hermiona usłyszała jak jedna z dziewcząt pyta:

\- Kto to? Czy to leśna wiedźma?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju, moja miła. - odparł Bracken.

Hermionie i jej towarzyszom nie dane jednak było odpocząć. Blackwood wypadł na dziedziniec z rykiem, zwracając na siebie uwagę czterech strażników pilnujących ogromnej drewnianej bramy, która również nosiła ślady pożaru i gniła powoli. Dwaj łucznicy na murach, którzy rozmawiali z Bryndenem i Hosterem Blackwoodami na zewnątrz twierdzy, obróciło się na pięcie i zagapiło na troje nowoprzybyłych.

Hermiona pobiegła prosto do drewnianej bramy, ignorując ludzi po jej obu stronach, którzy unieśli miecze.

\- BOMBARDA! - wrzasnęła, a skrzydła bramy, które normalnie otwierały się do środka, zostały rozerwane przy zamku i żelaznych zawiasach. Jedno z łoskotem walnęło o ścianę i odbiło się, uderzając w niczego się niespodziewającego strażnika i posyłając go na ziemię. Torrhen natychmiast go dopadł i ciął mieczem od góry do dołu. Ostrze przeszło przez stal i ciało.

Gdy brama stanęła otworem, Brynden, Hoster i towarzyszący im ludzie Blackwoodów wpadli do środka. Błysnęła stal i strażnik przy bramie padł martwy. Sam Blackwood był już na murach, a za nim pognał Brynden, gdy tylko zeskoczył z konia. Dwaj Lannisterowie szybko podzielili los swych kompanów.

W kilka chwil było po wszystkim.

Hermiona machnęła bolącym nadgarstkiem, a jej różdżka wsunęła się z powrotem do ukrytej kieszeni. Odetchnęła ciężko przez nos, a jej serce powoli zaczęło się uspokajać. Rozejrzała się po dziedzińcu, patrząc na sześć ciał, kawałki drewna i krew plamiącą bruk. „Już po wszystkim. Już po wszystkim. Udało się." Pomyślała.

\- Lady Hermiono. - powiedział cicho Torrhen, podchodząc do niej. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z ciekawością. Wskazał na jej rękę. - Twój nadgarstek, pani. Odniosłaś obrażenia?

Hermiona spojrzała w dół i dostrzegła sińce, które już tworzyły czarne koło dookoła delikatnego stawu.

\- N-nic mi nie będzie, Torrhenie. Esencja Dyptamu łatwo sobie z tym poradzi.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, ale przytaknął.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, Lady Hermiono...

\- Lady Hermiono! - zawołał Blackwood, odwracając się od swoich synów. Na jego twarzy malowała się otwartość i bardzo szeroki uśmiech, a choć był zlany potem i krwią, jego ekscytacja nie znała granic. - Twoja magia jest imponująca!

\- Zgadzam się - dodał Lord Bracken wychodząc z budynku w towarzystwie dzieci. Szczególnie dwie najmłodsze dziewczynki przywarły do jego boku. - Bez ciebie straciłbym syna i bratanka, córki też. Nigdy nie będę w stanie ci się odwdzięczyć.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, próbując coś odpowiedzieć, ale Bracken przerwał jej zbliżając się i kładąc jej ręce na ramionach.

\- Proszę - powiedział cicho, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć ból. - Barbara została... ciężko skrzywdzona przez Górę, a ci którzy zostali przerażali moje dziewczynki. Może dla ciebie, która masz tak niezwykłe zdolności to nic wielkiego, ale dla nas to znaczy naprawdę wiele. Zawsze będziesz mile widziana w Kamiennym Płocie, Lady Hermiono.

\- Tak, i w Raventree Hall - zagrzmiał Blackwood, spoglądając na Brackena. Przez chwilę na jego twarzy odbiło się niezdecydowanie, przez które spoważniał. Wyciągnął rękę. - Brackenie... Jonosie... czy... to znaczy, czy nie czas zakończyć ten konflikt? Raz i na zawsze? Nie jesteśmy naszymi przodkami.

Bracken ostrożnie przyjrzał się Blackwoodowi, kilka razy przenosząc wzrok z ręki na twarz i z powrotem, a potem przytaknął wolno.

\- Tak. Tak, nadszedł czas. Są konflikty większe niż ta między Brackenami i Blackwoodami.

Podali sobie ręce, mocno ściskając się za nadgarstki. Za Blackwoodem twarz Hostera rozjaśniła się, a jedna z dziewcząt towarzyszących Brackenowi przyjrzała mu się z zamyśleniem.

Była to historyczna chwila. Po setkach lat Blackwoodowie i Brackenowie odłożyli na bok swój konflikt, dla większego dobra. Ale dzień jeszcze się nie skończył i Hermiona musiała im o tym przypomnieć.

\- Wciąż muszę zabezpieczyć Kamienny Płot - powiedziała, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. - A potem Edmure będzie nas potrzebował.

Blackwood westchnął.

\- Więc zakończmy to i wracajmy. Już i tak za dużo czasu tu zmitrężyliśmy.

Bracken zgodził się i posłał swojego syna, Harry'ego Riversa po mapę Kamiennego Płotu. Hermiona zaś zabrała się za rysowanie tych samych run na kamieniach narożnych twierdzy. Torrhen ani na chwilę nie zostawił jej samej. Blackwood, Bracken i jego bratanek, Hendry, razem z Bryndenem, Hosterem i ludźmi Blackwooda zaczęli sprzątać dziedziniec i wynosić ciała Lannisterów.

Nim minęła godzina wszyscy skończyli i Hermiona była wyczerpana. Chwiała się lekko, gdy wydarzenia tego dnia zaczynały się na niej odbijać. Minął prawie rok, odkąd po raz ostatni użyła tyle magii na raz i tak samo jak w przypadku mięśni, musiała znów odbudować wytrzymałość.

\- Chodź, Lady Hermiono - powiedział cicho Torrhen, szturchając ją lekko, gdy zachwiała się i wpadła na niego. - Czy możesz... ach, jak to szło? A-por-to-wać nas z powrotem do Wysokiego Serca?

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę i wyprostowała się, przeciągając dłonią przez splątane włosy.

\- Tak, chyba tak.

Blackwood właśnie wydawał synowi ostatnie polecenia, a Hermiona mentalnie przygotowała się na trzy skoki. Barbara, najstarsza córka Brackena, podeszła do niej cicho, zerkając na stojącego za nią Torrhena. Karstark odsunął się trochę, a Barbara podeszła bliżej. W rękach trzymała kielich.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała cicho, gdy Hermiona piła, wypuszczając powietrze do kielicha. - Oni... Góra, on... - zadrżała, a Hermiona dostrzegła w jej oczach udręczenie, które jej się nie spodobało. - Po prostu... dziękuję ci, Lady Hermiono.

\- Teraz już będziesz bezpieczna - szepnęła stanowczo Hermiona. Wyciągnęła wolną rękę i złapała za rękaw Barbary. - Będziesz. W tych murach zawsze będziesz bezpieczna, obiecuję.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, a potem spuściła wzrok i zabrawszy kielich wycofała się aż znalazła się w otoczeniu sióstr, przyrodniego brata i kuzyna.

Potem Blackwood i Bracken znaleźli się obok Hermiony, Lord Kamiennego Płotu powiedział „Ruszajmy" i Hermiona postanowiła się wysilić i chwyciła obu lordów na raz. Torrhen oplótł ją ramieniem i z pyknięciem, wszyscy zniknęli.

Pojawili się niedaleko koni. Cienie rzucane przez porastające Wysokie Serce drzewa wydłużyły się i pogłębiły, w miarę jak słońce opadało na zachodzie. Koń należący do Brackena zarżał nerwowo, ale pan zdołał go uspokoić.

Jednakże Hermiona poczuła jak pozostała jej energia wyparowuje. Wykorzystała jej za dużo i za szybko, bez możliwości wcześniejszego przygotowania czy otoczenia się skoncentrowaną magią Hogwartu, Pokątnej czy choćby Nory. Zachwiała się. Następne co poczuła to jak Torrhen sadza ją na koniu.

\- Już, Lady Hermiono - mruknął, a ona nawet nie zauważyła jak trzej mężczyźni jednocześnie zawracają konie i galopem zjeżdżają ze wzniesienia, a potem okrążają je i oddalają się od Raventree Hall i Kamiennego Płotu, bo jej głowa odskoczyła do przodu, a potem do tyłu i czarownica straciła przytomność.

* * *

CDN

* * *

**Od tłumaczki**: Jestem w połowie tłumaczenia najnowszego rozdziału i niemożliwie go uwielbiam. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż i Wy będziecie mogli go przeczytać. Trzymajcie się zdrowo :)

Co do cytatu z uczty dla wron, to niestety nie dysponuję książką i nie mam jak sprawdzić jak przetłumaczono to w oficjalnym wydaniu. Starałam się przełożyć to najlepiej jak umiem, jeśli bardzo się pomyliłam, dajcie mi znać, chętnie poprawię.

Tym razem na warsztacie tekst The Winter Witch autorstwa writing_as_tracey, na co oczywiście otrzymałam pozwolenie. Nic z wyjątkiem tłumaczenia nie należy do mnie i tylko za nie jestem odpowiedzialna. Oryginał możecie znaleźć na tej ao3, albo na albo na , gdzie autorka posługuje się nickiem Kneazle. Tłumaczenie dostępne także na ao3, więc jeśli ktoś woli czytać tam, to zapraszam.


	8. I: VIII

**Notka**: Trochę się pomyliłam w chronologii tego opowiadania. Po koronacji Robb siedzi w Riverrun przez jakieś pięć miesięcy, jeszcze przed Bitwą o Oxcross. Tutaj poczekał dwa tygodnie, a potem ruszył do walki. Więc... powiedzmy, że wszystko zostało przyspieszone. Teraz będzie miał wolne, w końcu jest ranny!

* * *

Czarownica Zimy VIII

* * *

Niespodziewana 'drzemka', którą Hermiona ucięła sobie przez kilka pierwszych godzin podróży, pozwoliła jej odzyskać siły (choć nie całkiem). Edmure w prawdzie kazał swoim ludziom stworzyć symboliczne forty wzdłuż Czerwonych Wideł, ale sądził, że większość walk rozgorzeją bardziej na południu, bliżej Riverrun i Kamiennego Młyna, skąd było bliżej do granicy Dorzecza i Krain Zachodu. Siły Tywina miały ruszyć z Harrenhal na południe, a potem zatoczyć koło w stronę Riverrun i najbliższej dostępnej armii, szczególnie, że Robb znajdował się ze swoimi oddziałami poza zasięgiem i za górami.

Hermiona odzyskała przytomność i natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę, że leży na twardej, nieustępliwej ziemi. Tak bardzo przypomniało jej to dni, gdy ukrywała się z Harrym i Ronem, że mgła zasnuła jej umysł rozwiała się i narastał w niej instynktowny strach wywołany przez te wspomnienia. Nie mogła zebrać myśli, szczególnie patrząc na ciepły, trzaskający ogień.

Przybliżył się do niej jakiś kształt i Hermiona uniosła się na ramionach, mamrocząc:

\- Harry? Moja kolej trzymać wartę? Dawaj tu ten medalion, teraz ja ponoszę to cholerstwo.

\- Lady Hermiono - zażartowała postać, a czarownica zmarszczyła brwi. Harry nigdy tak do niej nie mówił. - Powtórz to przy moim ojcu, a na pewno uzna, że coś do mnie czujesz.

„Ojcu?" pomyślała Hermiona. „Ojciec Harry'ego nie żyje..."

Prawie skoczyła na równe nogi, wyciągając różdżkę, by zaatakować mężczyznę, ale wtedy wspomnienia wróciły. Droga przez Zakazany Las, przybycie do Westeros, Robb, jego koronacja, spotkanie armii Północy, Torrhen...

\- Torrhen - mruknęła. - Przepraszam. Przez chwilę myślałam, że jesteś kimś innym.

\- Tak, tym Harrym. - żartował dalej mężczyzna, wyłaniając się z ciemności. Kucnął obok niej i blisko ogniska, więc mogła dostrzec jego kwadratową szczękę i szerokie ramiona. - Czy po twe serce trzeba stawać w zawody?

Głośne prychnięcie po drugiej stronie ogniska zmusiło Hermionę do spojrzenia w tamtą stronę. Lordowie Bracken i Blackwood piekli nad ogniskiem małe gryzonie (pewnie wiewiórki lub króliki) trzymane na improwizowanych rożnach. Musiała spać dłużej niż jej się wydawało.

\- Karstark - zaczął Blackwood. - Jeśli twój ojciec uważa, że uda mu się zaaranżować małżeństwo między tobą czy twoim bratem, a Lady Hermioną, to ma złudzenia.

„Święta prawda" pomyślała radośnie Hermiona, szczęśliwa, że wreszcie ktoś stanął po jej stronie. Jednakże jej nadzieje szybko okazały się płonne, bo Blackwood ciągnął.

\- Jeśli Lady Hermiona choć w najmniejszym stopniu okaże zainteresowanie małżeństwem, dołączę do zawodów i w mig zacznę jej podstawiać Bryndena lub Lucasa.

Hermiona skrzywiła się z wściekłością, a Bracken parsknął śmiechem. Torrhen natomiast skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i usiadł po turecku tuż przy stopach Hermiony.

\- Lady Hermiona mnie kocha najbardziej. - odparł dziecinnie.

\- Tylko we wtorki i środy - odparowała Hermiona, wywracając oczami i sadowiąc się wygodnie.

Ostrożnie przyjęła pasek gorącego mięsa, który Bracken podał jej na sztylecie.

Torrhen mruknął pod nosem coś czego Hermiona nie dosłyszała, ale co definitywnie zawierało imię Robba.

\- Lady Hermiono, o jakim medalionie mówiłaś? - spytał Bracken, sięgając po upieczone mięso i w ostatnim momencie cofając rękę, by possać palce na które prysnął sok. - I kim jest Harry?

Hermiona poruszyła się, przez chwilę gryząc w zamyśleniu mięso.

\- Harry to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, prawie brat. Spotkaliśmy się, gdy oboje zaczynaliśmy Hogwart i razem trafiliśmy do Gryffindoru.

\- Gryffindoru? - spytał Blackwood, ostrożnie wypowiadając nowe słowo.

\- Hogwart ma cztery domy, do których przydziela się uczniów na bazie ich osobowości lub preferencji. - wyjaśniła, w zamyśleniu zlizując sok wyciekający z jej własnego kawałka mięsa na kciuk. - Hufflepuff dla lojalnych i ciężko pracujących, Ravenclaw dla moli książkowych i tych, którzy kierują się logiką, Slytherin dla przebiegłych i ambitnych. No i mój dom, Gryffindor, dla odważnych i śmiałych.

\- Cóż, z pewnością jesteś odważna i śmiała - pochwalił Bracken, podając jej kolejny kawałek mięsa.

\- Dzięki - odparła Hermiona, mając na myśli zarówno jego słowa jak i obiad. - Ale Tiara z początku chciała umieścić mnie w Ravenclawie.

\- Tiara? - powtórzył Torrhen.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Przydzielała nas magiczna tiara, która potrafiła zaglądać do umysłów, i dusz jak mi się wydaje by umieszczać ludzi tam, gdzie najlepiej pasowali na bazie ich charakteru, nadziei i obaw. Miało nam to pomóc stawać się lepszymi, ale oczywiście nie zawsze się sprawdzało. Jak się ma jedenaście lat jest się zupełnie inną osobą niż w wieku siedemnastu, na przykład. A biorąc pod uwagę, że walczyliśmy na wojnie, musieliśmy się przystosować by przetrwać.

\- Jak wplątałaś się w taką wojnę? - spytał Blackwood, podczas gdy obok niego Bracken mruknął coś nieprzyjemnego na temat ludzi, którzy nie opiekują się swoimi kobietami.

\- Zaprzyjaźniłam się z Harrym. - Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. - Gdy miał roczek jego rodzice zostali zamordowani przez czarnoksiężnika imieniem Voldemort, ale dziecka zabić mu się nie udało. Dlatego uznał Harry'ego za swojego największego wroga, a ja zostałam w to wciągnięta. Byłam inteligentna, lojalna i pomagałam Harry'emu w trudnych sytuacjach, biorąc udział we wszystkich jego przygodach. Nie pomagał fakt, że nasz wojna opierała się na krwi.

\- Krwi? - wszyscy trzej byli zdumieni, ale to Bracken się odezwał.

Hermiona zerknęła na Torrhena, który ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatrywał się w płomienie. Odchrząknęła.

\- W magicznym świecie są tacy, którzy urodzili się ze związków czarownic z czarodziejami. Jeśli mogą udowodnić swoje pochodzenie do kilku pokoleń, uważa się ich za czarodziei czystej krwi. Ktoś u kogo tylko jeden rodzic używał magii to czarodziej półkrwi. No i jestem jeszcze ja, dziecko pary niemagicznej. Mugolak albo obraźliwie, szlama.

Przez chwilę nie mogła się zdecydować, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że chciała by poznali ją i jej przyszłość. Chciała by dowiedzieli się, że była kompetentna i silna i że jej siła nie leżała tylko w magii i książkach, ale i w duchu. Wytrzymała tortury z ręki wariatki, a ich wizja świata, w której kobiety stanowiły ozdobę, chyba, że nosiły nazwisko Mormont, nijak się miała do rzeczywistości.

Podwinęła lewy rękaw swetra i uniosła rękę tak, by w świetle ogniska dało się zobaczyć linie wyżłobione przez przeklęty sztylet Bellatrix. Blizna w kształcie słowa „Szlama" wciąż była wypukła i pofałdowana, odcinając się czerwienią od bladej skóry, całkiem jakby od jej wyżłobienia minęło kilka dni, a nie rok.

Blackwood przyglądał się jej przedramieniu z przerażeniem, a Bracken wściekle wyrzucił z siebie przekleństwo, którego nie znała. Ale to wściekła mina Torrhena powstrzymała ją przed nonszalanckim „Och, to nic. Minął rok, już nie boli."

\- Kto? Jak? - warknął młody mężczyzna, którego zaczynała uważać za przyjaciela.

Hermiona częściowo odwróciła się od mężczyzn, podciągając kolana pod brodę i oplatając je ramionami. Wpatrzyła się w płomienie.

\- Popełniliśmy błąd. Ukrywaliśmy się, byliśmy poszukiwani i Harry złamał tabu. Ścigali nas Szmalcownicy, a gdy nas złapali, zaciągnęli do Dworu Malfoyów.

Mówiła cicho, prawie beznamiętnie jakby recytowała to z pamięci. Jakby już to wcześniej opowiadała i to więcej niż raz czy dwa. Jej oczy zaszkliły się, gdy zatopiła się we wspomnieniach.

\- Rona i Harry'ego zabrano do lochów, a mnie zatrzymano w salonie. Bellatrix myślała, że mnie da się szybciej złamać, przez moją rozrzedzoną i nieczystą krew. Że okażę się słabym ogniwem, które odpowie na wszystkie jej pytania. Torturowała mnie, a gdy to nie podziałało użyła przeklętego sztyletu, by przypomnieć mi czym zawsze będę. Szlamą.

Ale wtedy obróciła się do mężczyzn i uśmiechnęła nieznacznie.

\- Ale się nie złamałam. Skłamałam w trakcie tortur, a ta blizna? Tylko każdego dnia przypomina mi jaka jestem silna, co potrafię i że przetrwałam.

Jej słowa były tak mocne, tak pełne prawdy i przekonania, że wystarczyły, by mężczyźni nic już nie powiedzieli. Zamiast tego Blackwood i Bracken pogrążyli się w głośnej dyskusji na temat polowań łączonych z napadami, które mogły zacząć prowadzić ich pogodzone rody, by wygnać Lannisterów ze swoich ziem. Torrhen poruszał szczęką i Hermiona położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Szarpnął się, a potem spojrzał na nią.

\- W porządku? - spytała cicho.

Wściekłość na jego twarzy przeszła w kpinę.

\- Nie podoba mi się, że znalazłaś się w niebezpieczeństwie, a jeszcze mniej fakt, że nie zdołałem temu zapobiec.

\- To się stało rok temu. - zauważyła.

Potrząsnął głową.

\- To nic nie zmienia. Obiecałem Królowi Robbowi, że będę cię chronił, jeśli dam radę. A teraż czuję, że w jakiś sposób cię zawiodłem. - gdy otworzyła usta, by zaprzeczyć, uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Wiem, wiem. Ale... to nie zmienia moich odczuć. - szturchnął ją w ramię, tak, że prawie upadła. Zaśmiał się. - Chyba od teraz będziesz musiała przestać pakować się w kłopoty.

Hermiona mruknęła coś niekomplementarnego, a on znów się zaśmiał.

Jakiś czas później Blackwood zaproponował, że weźmie pierwszą wartę, potem Bracken, a na końcu Torrhen. Hermiona zaczęła się symbolicznie wykłócać, by i ją wzięto pod uwagę, ale została zestrzelona argumentem, że wciąż nie wydobrzała po używaniu magii. Choć nie była to cała prawda, to miała w sobie sporo sensu i Hermiona nie próbowała walczyć o swoje. Szybko zasnęła.

Następnego dnia wstali bladym świtem, gdy złote promienie słońca zaczynały rozlewać się po polach. Czekał ich dzień ostrej jazdy, a Hermionę irytował kolejny dzień spędzony na koniu.

Gdy z zastanowieniem przyglądała się trzem koniom, podszedł do niej Blackwood.

\- O czym tak myślisz, pani?

\- Zastanawiam się czy mogłabym rzucić oszałamiacz na konie i aportować wszystkich do Kamiennego Młyna. - westchnęła Hermiona.

\- Co to ten o-sza-ła-mja-tch? - spytał ciekawie Blackwood.

\- Sprawia, że traci się przytomność - zawołał Torrhen od swojego posłania, które właśnie zwijał. - Prawda, Lady Hermiono? To tego użyłaś na Królobójcy, gdy... - urwał i nieświadomie przeciągnął ręką po szyi, gdzie pozostała ledwo widoczna linia w miejscu, gdzie Hermiona wyleczyła ranę.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Dokładnie - odparła, nie zwracając uwagi pozostałych na tamto wydarzenie.

\- Czy to zaszkodzi koniom? - spytał nerwowo Bracken, czego można się było spodziewać po kimś kto miał w herbie konia.

\- Ani trochę.

\- I zaoszczędzi nam czasu? - spytał Blackwood, drapiąc się po krótkim zaroście.

Hermiona znów przytaknęła.

\- Cóż, ja nie widzę problemu - uznał Bracken. Pozostali zgodzili się i Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę, celując nią w konie, które odpowiedziały jej beznamiętnymi spojrzeniami. Rzuciła cztery zaklęcia, jedno po drugim. Poduszkujące na ziemię, by konie nie połamały sobie nóg padając, a potem trzy drętwoty, by straciły przytomność.

Gdy to się stało czworo ludzi spojrzało na zwierzęta, a Torrhen zadał oczywiste pytanie.

\- Cóż. A teraz co?

Czując się jak idiotka, bo nie istniała szansa na aportację z trzema dorosłymi rumakami, Hermiona transmutowała je w małe, mieszczące się w dłoni figurki, uderzająco przypominające prawdziwe wierzchowce Blackwooda, Brackena i Torrhena. Schowała je do torebki i oznajmiła z emfazą

\- Voila! Teraz możemy ruszać.

Bracken potrząsnął głową, ale on i Blackwood zajęli swoje miejsca obok Hermiony, a Torrhen jak poprzedniej nocy stanął za nią.

\- Nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję - mruknął Blackwood.

\- Och, nie jest tak źle. - odparł Bracken, który jako jedyny nie zwymiotował.

Nikt nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Blackwooda, bo zniknęli, by z głośnym trzaskiem pojawić się w Kamiennym Młynie.

Jednakże odgłosy towarzyszące aportacji utonęły w krzykach i wrzaskach otaczających ich ludzi, bo pojawili się w środku bitwy.

* * *

Brynden Tully, znany także jako Blackfish, martwił się. Och, oczywiście próbował tego nie okazać. Nie obgryzał paznokci ani nie składał rąk jak jakaś panienka. Ale wycierał dywan przed kominkiem chodząc w kółko od jednego końca komnaty aż do drugiego, z rękami za plecami, gdy tylko agresywnie nie przeczesywały brody.

„A wszystko szło tak dobrze" pomyślał ponuro. Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że właśnie tutaj wszystko się popsuło.

Nie to, żeby coś było nie tak samo w sobie. Ale sprawy nie wyglądały zbyt obiecująco. Gdy po oblężeniu Turnii Król Robb po raz pierwszy się obudził po wyciągnięciu strzały i opatrzeniu rany kompresem, nakazał armii rozłożyć się w twierdzy i dookoła ruin siedziby Westerlingów.

Mieli dziury w suficie do naprawienia, rany do opatrzenia i zabitych do pochowania. I Król bardzo dobrze sobie z tym poradził. Nawet ze zgorzkniałych kasztelanem Turnii, Rolfem Spicerem i jego siostrą Lady Westerling dogadał się wprawnie i z gracją. Udało im się też odbyć krótkie spotkanie dowódców obecnych w Turnii i przez pergaminy komunikacyjne Lady Hermiony porozumieć się z tymi, którzy zdobyli inne twierdze Lannisterów. Zażądali też więcej informacji o Branie i Rickonie. Edmure jednak zaskakująco milczał, co ich niepokoiło.

Blackfish położył się tamtego wieczora myśląc, że wszystko idzie wspaniale i wkrótce zwycięsko powrócą do Riverrun i zajmą się tym idiotą, jego bratankiem.

Tylko że następnego dnia Olyvar Frey, giermek Robba, nie dał rady go obudzić.

Maester Turnii, pomarszczony, zrzędliwy staruch tylko rzucił okiem na gorączkującego Króla i oznajmił, że doszło do zakażenia. Gdy na nagim torsie Młodego Wilka lśnił pot, a jego giermek przynosił wilgotny materiał, by go schłodzić, Brynden myślał o jednym. „To nie skończy się dobrze."

Dwa dni później Robb wciąż gorączkował, a jego Gwardia, razem z Lordami Umberem i Boltonem ulokowali się w komnacie, którą przejęli dla swojego Króla. Było ciasno, ale Olyvar i Eddard Karstark zajmowali się Królem, a Daryn Hornwood i Dacey Mormont stali tuż przy drzwiach. Pozostali członkowie Gwardii, Lucas Blackwood i Peter Mallister pilnowali wejścia od zewnątrz.

Umber, Bolton i Blackfish stali przy kominku naprzeciwko łóżka, nie zważając na temperaturę i pot lejący im się po plecach. Na zewnątrz księżyc świecił wysoko na niebie, a zza chmur co jakiś czas wyłaniały się gwiazdy. Już prawie trzy dni nic się nie zmieniało i zaczynali popadać w desperację. Na łożu jęczał i rzucał się z bólu Robb, a jego twarz już była kredowobiała. Odziedziczone po Tullych, rude włosy przyklejały się do jego głowy w lepkiej, przepoconej masie.

\- Musimy coś zrobić - szepnął Greatjon, choć u niego brzmiało to jak zwyczajny głos u każdego innego człowieka.

\- To znaczy co? - odparował Bolton, nie spuszczając wzroku z Króla. Siedział odchylony przy stole, z rękami założonymi na piersi. - Próbowaliśmy wszystkich ziół leczniczych jakie mamy. Nawet córka Lady Westerling coś przyniosła.

Brynden potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie ufam rodowi, który właściwie uwięziliśmy przejmując ich dom.

\- Hornwood wszystko sprawdza - zapewnił Bolton, zerkając na gwardzistę, który stał przy drzwiach wyprostowany i nieruchomy. Biorąc pod uwagę jak trzymał wartę, wysoki brunet o kwadratowej szczęce pokrytej jednodniowym zarostem równie dobrze mógłby być zrobiony z kamienia.

\- Bran. - jęknął na łóżku Robb. - Rickon.

\- Jego Miłość potrzebuje informacji. - odparł Umber.

\- Ja też chciałbym wiedzieć co się stało z moimi bratankami - warknął Brynden. - Ale nasz Król musi się najpierw obudzić, by tych wieści wysłuchać! Musi wydobrzeć! Musi mieć lepszego Maestera!

\- Nikogo nie mamy - wykłócał się Umber, strzelając błyskawicami z oczu. - Ten bezużyteczny truposz wolałby widzieć go martwym niż mu pomóc, a jeśli po kogoś poślemy, mogą minąć dni, jeśli nie tygodnie, nim przybędzie tu z Riverrun.

\- A ostatnio nie ma wieści z Riverrun - westchnął Bolton, bębniąc palcami o stół. - Pewnie właśnie trwa tam bitwa.

Pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że jednocześnie spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Uchyliły się i Lucas Blackwood, drugi syn Lorda Blackwooda, wysoki, lecz chudy młodzieniec o czarnych włosach, wsadził do środka głowę.

\- Raczą panowie wybaczyć. Przyszła Lady Jeyne z nowymi ziołami i miksturami dla Jego Miłości.

Ktoś zaczął mamrotać, ale Hornwood otworzył drzwi i do środka weszła drobna, nieśmiała dziewczyna, nerwowo błądząca wzrokiem między nimi. Wydawała się przestraszona, choć ładna, zauważył Brynden. Była tak chuda, że aż koścista, ale miała gęste, brązowe włosy, które zaczesywała na jedno ramię.

Usiadła na krześle przy łóżku Króla, a Olyvar Frey wisiał jej nad ramieniem jak nadopiekuńcza matka, zerkając na wszystkie buteleczki, które przyniosła ze sobą na tacy.

\- Co to? - spytał podejrzliwie giermek, wskazując na każdą po kolei.

Hornwood podszedł do niej, a Lady Jeyne użyła przyniesionej pipety do odmierzania kropli każdej substancji, które przyniosła i umieszczenia mu ich na języku. Gdy po kilku minutach nic się nie wydarzyło, wszyscy się odprężyli, choć tylko odrobinę.

Lady Jeyne najpierw dotknęła jątrzącej się rany, z której wyciekła ropa. Robb jęknął. Brynden zacisnął zęby i poruszył dłonią na rękojeści miecza. Dziewczyna zdjęła opatrunek, przemyła ranę, a następnie nałożyła jakąś mieszankę i znów założyła bandaże.

Bolton obserwował ją uważnie i gdy Robb widocznie się uspokoił, przeniósł wzrok z dziewczyny, na swojego Króla.

Lady Jeyne dygnęła i zebrawszy swoje rzeczy, wyszła tak cicho jak się pojawiła.

Bolton zmrużył oczy.

\- Co ci przyszło do głowy? - burknął Brynden, który się mu przyglądał.

\- Myślę - powiedział cicho Bolton, co nie było niczym dziwnym, ale tym razem niosło w sobie dodatkowe znaczenie. - Że powinniśmy użyć pergaminu, by skontaktować się z Lady Hermioną.

\- Och? - parsknął Brynden. - A co zrobi Lady Hermiona, a czego my nie możemy?

Umber westchnął głośno, a Bolton zmierzył Bryndena chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- To czarownica, Blackfish. Jestem pewien, że nie brak jej wiedzy by uleczyć naszego Króla, skoro uratowała Torrhena Karstarka, gdy Królobójca poderżnął mu gardło.

Usta Bryndena opadła na dźwięk upomnienia, a jego wzrok pomknął do Daryna Hornwooda, który był na polanie w trakcie tamtej bitwy. Gwardzista przytaknął.

Stary wojownik westchnął, przeciągając dłonią przez włosy i niechętnie skinął głową.

\- Dobrze. Piszcie do niej. Ale na Bogów, mam nadzieję, że jest blisko pergaminu i wkrótce przybędzie.

* * *

Chaos. Otaczał ich czysty chaos.

Torrhen wrzasnął jej coś prosto w twarz, a potem wepchnął ją za siebie, unosząc miecz, by odbić przelatującą strzałę.

Blackwood i Bracken już się rozbiegli (każdy w inną stronę) i zniknęli pomiędzy walczącymi odzianymi w lśniące stalowe zbroje lub wyparzone skóry, które woleli wojownicy z Północy. Hałas ogłuszał krzykami, wrzaskami i odgłosem stali uderzającej o stal.

Hermiona kucnęła zasłaniając uszy dłońmi i zaciskając powieki. Otaczające ją piekło w żaden sposób nie przypominało Bitwy o Hogwart. W życiu się z czymś takim nie spotkała. Bitwa o Hogwart była głośna i chaotyczna, ale tam rozbrzmiewały wykrzykiwane zaklęcia, a tuż obok przemykały pasma światła, przed którymi trzeba było się uchylać. Biegało się w górę i dół schodów i korytarzy, albo wpadano do klas na chwilę przerwy, podczas gdy Śmierciożercy mijali drzwi.

W bitwach na magię walczyło się stojąc w miejscu, bokiem do siebie i machając różdżkami. Zasłaniający ją Torrhen natomiast przesuwał się wprzód i w tył, czasami na boki. Czasem obracał się bokiem, a czasem stawał przodem, by przygotować się na cios z góry.

Po kilku minutach jego miecz był już skąpany we krwi, a pot spływał mu po twarzy i na czarną, skórzaną zbroję. Obrócił się na pięcie i pochylił, by postawić Hermionę na nogi. Przycisnął ją opiekuńczo do lewego boku.

\- Musimy odstawić cię w bezpieczne miejsce! - krzyknął, unosząc prawe ramię, by zablokować odzianego na czerwono przeciwnika.

Hermiona patrzyła wytrzeszczonymi oczami jak przebija mężczyznę i szybko wyciąga miecz. Zrobił to tak szybko, że krew ochlapała jego zbroję i szyję. A także Hermionę.

Czas zdawał się zwolnić. Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę tylko z walenia własnego serca, gdy rozglądała się po polu walki. Przyjaciel bronił jej, gdy powoli cofali się w stronę Kamiennego Młyna, który wznosił się niczym latarnia nad morzem walki, a nad nim dumnie łopotał znak Tullych, pstrąg.

Torrhen zaklął i Hermiona zobaczyła, jak podnosi czyjąś porzuconą tarczę i wali nią w nadchodzącego żołnierza, odsuwając go na kilka stóp. Nie spuszczał wzroku z przeciwnika, pozostawiając oszołomioną Hermionę na błotnistym (i zakrwawionym) nierównym polu.

Ktoś wrzeszczał i Hermiona obróciła się, by zobaczyć mężczyznę, który biegł ku niej z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i szeroko otwartymi ustami. Twarz miał już upapraną krwią i czymś jeszcze. Przez chwilę tylko tak stała. A potem...

\- _Reducto_!

Mężczyzna poleciał do tyłu. Jego zbroja stłumiła cios, ale nie zapobiegła ciężkim obrażeniom. W stali ziała dziura, odsłaniając otwartą ranę na zmiażdżonej klatce piersiowej.

Hermionę zalały powracające dźwięki i obróciła się na pięcie, wzrokiem poszukując Torrhena. Odrzucił tarczę i teraz walczył na miecze z Lannisterem. Dwóch kolejnych zmierzało w jego stronę.

Hermiona machnęła różdżką i koncentrując się na zbroi tuż nad napierśnikami, na miejscu, znanym jej z doświadczenia przy ranie Torrhena, zaciekle pomyślała, „_Diffindo_", dźgając różdżką najpierw w jednego mężczyznę, a potem w innych. Błysk jasnego światła wyrwał się z jej różdżki i poderżnął napastnikom gardła.

Padli na ziemię jak marionetki, którym ktoś podciął sznurki.

Torrhen, pokonawszy swojego przeciwnika, odwrócił się na pięcie twarzą do Hermiony i wytrzeszczył oczy, z przerażeniem starając się odnaleźć ją w tłumie.

\- Moja pani! - uchylił się przez lecącym mieczem, a potem odrzucił inny i pomknął do niej. - Musimy iść!

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

\- Musimy pomóc!

\- Jak?

Hermiona odwróciła się, spodziewając się, że przyjaciel będzie pilnował jej pleców, na wypadek, gdyby podeszli do nich inni żołnierze. Rozejrzała się po polu, ale przy swoim wzroście nie potrafiła dostrzec wysokich rycerzy i lordów, zwłaszcza, gdy mieszali się z wrogami.

Nad wszystkim górował Kamienny Młyn; na górze był mały występ: szerokości ledwie dwóch stóp, lecz ciągnący się dookoła całej górnej kopuły.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.

Torrhen, który stał obok niej, oddychał ciężko, prawie dusząc się od napięcia, i podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Jego małe, brązowe oczy spoważniały, a potem zwęziły się w szparki, gdy znów się do niej odwrócił.

\- Nie, Lady Hermiono! Przysięgam na Bogów, jeśli...!

Ale Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, że zaklął, bo deportowała się z pyknięciem, który utonął w zgiełku bitwy, i ponownie pojawiła się na tym małym występie. Straciła równowagę i musiała rzucić zaklęcie przylepiające na swoje stopy, by potem pośpiesznie pochylić się do przodu i przytulić się do chropowatych kamieni kopulastego dachu Młyna.

Stanąwszy pewnie, zdjęła zaklęcie i obróciła się wolno na wąskim występie i rozejrzała się po okolicy. Za jej plecami płynęły wartko szerokie Czerwone Widły. Sam młyn zbudowano wzdłuż koryta rzeki, by użyć energii kinetycznej wody, do poruszania kołem.

Rzeka ciągnęła się prosto z południa na północ. W oddali widać było niewyraźny zarys Riverrun, gdzie jak wiedziała Hermiona rzeka dzieliła się na trzy odnogi. Jedna płynęła na południe i przy niej się teraz znajdowali. Drugi odpływ, zwany Kamiennym Nurtem kierował się na zachód, w stronę gór. Trzeci zmierzał na wschód od Riverrun, prosto w główne bieg Tridentu.

Jeśli spojrzało się południe, widać było bitwę rozciągającą się na tym co niegdyś było polami uprawnymi lub łagodnymi, zielonymi pagórkami, na których rosły nieliczne wysokie sosny i inne drzewa iglaste. Te miniaturowe zagajniki otoczono niskimi murkami z kamienia i drewna, które zbudowano zbyt blisko siebie, by mogły pełnić inną rolę niż znaków dzielących pola. Teraz jednak służyły jako osłona dla łuczników.

Hermiona widziała nadciągającą z południa chmarę czerwieni i złota. Na pagórku naprzeciwko rzeki, z którego widać było całą bitwę powiewał ogromny proporzec z dumnym lwem. Po tej stronie Czerwonych Wideł ziemia była płaska, podczas gdy na drugim brzegu wznosiła się tworząc naturalną spadziznę. Na tym brzegu ustawiono drewniane fortyfikacje, małe wieże obserwacyjne na kołach, skrywające łuczników rodu Tullych i jego sprzymierzeńców.

Rozejrzenie się po tym wszystkim chwilę jej zajęło, ale Hermiona z łatwością dostrzegła, że wróg miał przewagę liczebną. Znaczną przewagę liczebną.

"Muszę narobić szkód", pomyślała. "Ale w najlepszym możliwym miejscu."

Spojrzała do przodu, w stronę wzgórza, gdzie na koniach siedziało kilku mężczyzn otoczonych przez proporce z lwami i w bezruchu obserwowało jatkę. Instynktownie zrozumiała, że jednym z nich był Tywin Lannister.

Choć mogłaby się tam aportować, nie wiedziała, czy to najlepszy pomysł. Wciąż chciała wrócić do domu, a ogłaszanie wszem i wobec czarodziejskich umiejętności, mogło uczynić ją celem. Po prawdzie wielu żołnierzy Robba wiedziało, że była czarownicą, lecz tylko nieliczni zdawali sobie sprawę z jej możliwości. Większość wątpiła w to co Eddard i Torrhen Karstark przypadkowo wypaplali. Jeśli nie uda jej się wrócić do domu, zdolności magiczne mogły stanowić jej jedyną przewagę nad innymi mieszkańcami tego świata.

Poza tym, co miała zrobić z Tywinem Lannisterem, gdyby nawet go rozpoznała? Oszołomić go i wziąć do niewoli? Przetrzymywać w Riverrun? To tylko skłoniłoby jego chorążów do zajadłych ataków, a nie była pewna czy pod nieobecność części armii, którą zabrał ze sobą Robb, jej zaklęcia ochronne wytrzymają napór oddanych wojsk Lannisterów.

Nie, zadecydowała, mrużąc oczy na widok oddziału piechoty, która spieszyła wzdłuż rzeki wesprzeć swoich ziomków. Zwarte w bitwie szeregi stawały się coraz cieńsze. Czerwień i złoto wygrywały. Nie zgadzała się na to.

Odetchnęła głęboko, bo jeszcze nie wydobrzała po wczorajszym rzucaniu zaklęć ochronnych na dwa zamki, bitwie o Kamienny Płot ani aportacji łącznej. A potem zebrała się w sobie i wycelowała różdżkę w brzeg rzeki. Zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się.

Zwizualizowała sobie co chciała osiągnąć (jeśli chodziło o magię, to połowa sukcesu polegała na intencjach) i wymruczała zaklęcie.

\- _Glacius_.

Z czubka jej różdżki wyprysnęło niebieskie światło i burza śnieżnych płatków. Powietrze dookoła niej natychmiast opadło (w końcu ciepłe się unosiło, a zimne od razu przylegało do ziemi).

Potężny wiatr przemknął przez pole bitwy i Hermiona prawie od razu zauważyła rezultaty. Walczący zaczęli drżeć, a ich oddechy zamieniały się w obłoczki pary. Leżących na ziemi wkrótce przykrył szron. Zapanowało zamieszanie, bo południowi panowie nie rozumieli co się dzieje. Natomiast żołnierze z Północy i część tych z Dorzecza znacznie szybciej przyzwyczaili się do zimna i wykorzystali zdumienie przeciwników.

Wiatr uderzył też w Czerwone Widły i woda natychmiast zaczęła zamarzać. Gdy przybrała taką formę, jakiej potrzebowała Hermiona, czarownica zdjęła zaklęcie.

\- _Bombarda Maxima_! - wrzasnęła, chwytając się ściany młyna i dźgając różdżką w odległą zamarzniętą rzekę. Na jej oczach lód zaczął trzeszczeć, a potem łamać się na setki maleńkich kawałeczków. - _Oppugno_!

Na jej znak, odłamki uniosły się w powietrze i popędziły tam, gdzie je posłała, prosto na nadchodzące posiłki Lannisterów. Wciąż zdumieni nagłą zmianą temperatury, nie zdążyli zobaczyć sopli, ale z pewnością usłyszeli krzyki bólu, gdy pociski trafiły w szpary w zbrojach, przebijając ciała.

Ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego Hermiona z odrobiną odrazy przyglądała się temu co spowodowała zaklęciami. Na jej oczach cały oddział padł na ziemię, a krew leżących najbliżej rzeki ludzi, zabarwiła wodę na czerwono.

Jednakże przy braku wsparcia i dzięki zimnemu powietrzu, szala zwycięstwa przeważyła się na stronę Tullych, którzy szybko zmiażdżyli pozostałych przeciwników. Linia bitwy przesuwała się bliżej i bliżej wzgórza, na którym siedzieli przywódcy Lannisterów, a jeden z nich po prostu zawrócił konia i odjechał.

Pozostali wzięli to za znak i podążyli za nim, a potem zadęto w róg i po polu bitwy poniósł się krzyk. Natychmiast oddziały Lannisterów znajdujące się z tyłu zaczęły się cofać i wkrótce cała armia (czy raczej to co z niej zostało) rozpoczęła odwrót.

Jechali się szybko i ze swojego miejsca Hermiona widziała, jak ruszają na południowy wschód, w stronę wzgórz. Bezgłośnie westchnęła z ulgą i aportowała się na pole bitwy, skupiając się na Torrhenie.

Zwykle nie potrafiła aportować się na ślepo do jakieś osoby, ale już dość dobrze poznała Torrhena, by móc go łatwo znaleźć. Pojawiła się więc obok niego, gdy wściekle przemierzał pole walki, wyżywając się na odzianych w czerwień i złoto żołnierzach, którym ciężkie rany uniemożliwiły ucieczkę lub którzy właśnie umierali.

Zaklął głośno, słysząc pyknięcie aportacji, podskoczył i cisnął miecz na oślep, tak że Hermiona musiała się uchylić.

\- Torrhen! Merlinie!

Wysoki mężczyzna skrzywił się, marszcząc czoło. A potem na jego twarzy wymalowało się przerażenie, bo zdał sobie sprawę co prawie zrobił.

\- Lady Hermiono! - krzyknął.

\- Cześć. - odparła cierpko.

Rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie, a potem pokierował w stronę, z której przybyła, do Kamiennego Młyna i miejsca, gdzie rozłożono namioty dowodzenia.

\- Ty, moja pani, udasz się teraz do Lorda Edmure'a, zostaniesz w tym namiocie i nie będziesz się z niego ruszać!

Hermiona mądrze nie próbowała się kłócić i pozwoliła mężczyźnie przeprowadzić się pomiędzy zakrwawionymi ciałami, po zrytej ziemi, aż dotarli do namiotu dowodzenia, nad którym powiewał pstrąg Tullych. Edmure był już w środku. Jego zbroję pokrywał pył, brud i krew, ale mężczyzna uśmiechał się szeroko, gdy Lordowie Blackwood, Mallister i Bracken gratulowali mu odesłania sił Tywina z powrotem na południe.

\- Widziałem, że Góra tu był - mówił Lord Blackwood, gdy Hermiona i Torrhen wchodzili do środka. - Co się z nim stało?

\- Nasze strzały zamieniły go w jeża! - zawołał radośnie Edmure. - Utrzymaliśmy zachodni brzeg rzeki, a on stracił więcej niż dwie trzecie wojska, gdy próbował przejść przez Młyn i wpadł na nasze odwody ukryte dzięki magii Lady Hermiony. Ja sam miałem go w klinczu aż wezwano do odwrotu!

\- Cóż, wątpię, czy to był klincz. - wtrącił Mallister z niekończącą się dobrocią i cierpliwością. - Ale dobrze poradziłeś sobie z człowiekiem, który w zwykłych okolicznościach zmiażdżyłby każdego.

Hermiona zajęła miejsce przy stole, które zrobił dla niej Bracken. Edmure skinął jej głową i ciągnął.

\- Całościowo straciliśmy dwustu osiemdziesięciu. Obrona łuczników z fortów i drzew po zachodniej stronie rzeki pomogła powstrzymać większość sił Lannisterski przed przejściem.

\- To samo miało miejsce blisko Riverrun, gdzie dowodził Lord Vance. - poinformował Bracken, czytając z pergaminu komunikacyjnego.

\- Zaczynają spływać raporty. Wolno, ale z tego co widzę ser Marchbrand kilka razy został całkowicie rozgromiony, gdy próbował minąć nasze forty. - ciągnął Bracken, nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminu. Jego palec bezwiednie sunął po mapie, pokazując odpowiednie miejsca. - Ser Crakehall jest teraz naszym więźniem i właśnie opatrują jego rany. Potwierdzono śmierć lordów Leo Lefforda i Roberta Braxa.

\- Był taki moment, gdy zacząłem się niepokoić - przyznał Edmure, przeciągając palcami przez rude włosy i zerkając na Hermionę. - Ale gdy pojawił się ten wiatr z północy... cóż...

\- Tak - zgodził się wesoło Blackwood, też patrząc na Hermionę. - Wygląda na to, że nasza Czarownica Zimy jest godna swego imienia!

Hermiona zbladła. Nie miała pojęcia, że jej czyny tylko wzmocnią głupi tytuł, który Karstark nadał jej na koronacji Robba. Przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała trochę uszczypliwie.

\- Widziałam jak armia Lannisterów idzie na południowy wschód. Wiemy co tam jest?

\- Cóż, nie nasz Król. - odparł Edmure, prawie nonszalancko. - A to najważniejsze. Tywin nie może wrócić do Casterly Rock po posiłki.

Jednakże Blackwood zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mimo to powinniśmy to sprawdzić. Lady Hermiona ma rację. Stary Lew poruszał się z rozmysłem i sensem, więc musiał mieć plan. Musimy się dowiedzieć jaki.

Wszyscy zamilkli, zastanawiając się jak to osiągną.

\- To problem na inny dzień. - powiedział wolno Edmure. - Wygraliśmy te dwa dni walki i nasi ludzie zasługują na zabawę i uczczenie zwycięstwa. Zastanawiać się nad tym, gdzie zniknął Tywin Lannister możemy później.

Ktoś zaczął marudzić, ale Edmure rozkazał Brackenowi przekazać Vance'owi polecenie powrotu do Riverrun, celem przegrupowania. Symboliczne siły miały zostać pozostawione na miejscu, w razie odwetu, a Blackwood i Bracken zaproponowali Raventree Hall i Kamienny Płot na ich bazy.

\- Cóż, jeśli to już wszystko - zaczęła Hermiona, z roztargnieniem wycierając dłonie o dżinsy. - to mam trzy konie do transmutowania i obudzenia.

Torrhen zaśmiał się widząc zdumioną minę Edmure'a, a Bracken i Blackwood wymienili uśmiechy. Bracken spojrzał znów na pergamin, umoczywszy pióro w atramencie i zabrał się za zapisywanie rozkazów Edmure'a.

Jednakże, gdy pisał, inne, pełne zawijasów słowa pojawiły się na karcie, a na twarzy Brackena wymalowało się przerażenie.

\- Co? Co się stało? - domagał się Edmure, zauważywszy to. - Riverrun? Ojciec? Co?

Blackwood wyciągnął rękę i złapał Brackena za ramię.

\- Jonosie, mów!

Ze wszystkich ludzi obecnych w namiocie, to właśnie Hermiona przyciągnęła spojrzenie Lorda.

\- Król Robb. Postrzelono go i rana się jątrzy.

W żyłach Hermiony popłynął strach, zamieniając je w lód. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i następne słowa Brackena dotarły do niej jakby z oddali.

\- Oni... to znaczy Blackfish, Gwardia Królewska... proszę o pomoc Lady Hermiony. Natychmiast.

Namiot stał się ledwie okruchem tego co widziała. Hermiona poświęciła sekundę na zerknięcie na Torrhena, który spojrzał na nią z nieszczęśliwą miną i prawie niedostrzegalnie skinął głową. Z najgłośniejszym dotychczas pyknięciem Hermiona aportowała się na ślepo do Robba, pędząc w miejsce, w którym jeszcze nigdy nie była i mając nadzieję, że się nie rozszczepi.

„Trzymaj się Robbie" pomyślała. „Już idę!"

* * *

CDN

* * *

**Od tłumaczki: **Tym razem na warsztacie tekst The Winter Witch autorstwa writing_as_tracey, na co oczywiście otrzymałam pozwolenie. Nic z wyjątkiem tłumaczenia nie należy do mnie i tylko za nie jestem odpowiedzialna. Oryginał możecie znaleźć na tej ao3, albo na albo na , gdzie autorka posługuje się nickiem Kneazle. Tłumaczenie dostępne także na ao3, więc jeśli ktoś woli czytać tam, to zapraszam.


	9. I: IX

**Notka autorska**:

Linijka Robba „To czego pragnę, a to co muszę uczynić to dwie różne rzeczy" to peryfraza zdania z jednego z moich ulubionych zdań w serialu „100", gdy Bellamy mówi „To kim jesteśmy, a kogo potrzebujemy, by przetrwać, to dwie różne rzeczy."

* * *

Czarownica Zimy IX

* * *

Robb nie zdawał sobie sprawy z mijania czasu. W jednej chwili kładł się do łoża, które wskazała mu Lady Spicer, a Olyvar posłusznie wchodził za nim do komnaty, a zaraz potem już tonął w snach. Dziwnych snach.

Był z powrotem w Winterfell. Stał ze swoim koniem na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu, a obok miał Jona, tak samo poważnego, o tych samych czarnych lokach i długiej, bladej twarzy, od zawsze bardziej podobnego do Eddarda Starka niż Robb. Jednak Robbowi to nigdy nie przeszkadzało. Miał na sobie czarną skórzaną zbroję i czarny płaszcz podbity futrem, pas od miecza i spodnie włożone w ciepłe buty. Ubiór ten zwiastował nadchodzącą zimę i wskazywał na to, że na Murze panowała inna temperatura.

\- _Następnym razem, gdy się spotkamy, będziesz cały na czarno_. - zażartował, choć serce bolało go na myśl, że przyrodni brat czuł się w Winterfell tak źle, że chciał uciec, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Że chciał przynależeć gdzieś indziej.

\- _To był zawsze mój kolor_. - odparował Jon, a na jego poważnej twarzy zagościł ledwo widoczny uśmiech, który sprawił, że i jego spojrzenie wydało się cieplejsze.

Robb uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi i wyciągnął ręce, by na chwilę przycisnąć brata do piersi i cieszyć się obecnością kogoś z własnego rodu. Pogodnie walnął go w plecy, a potem odsunął się.

„Nie! Nie!" Wrzasnął na siebie w myślach. „Nie puszczaj! Potrzebujesz go! Potrzebujesz Jona u boku! To twój brat, który cię nie porzucił! Który cię nie zdradził!"

Wewnętrzny dziedziniec Winterfell zniknął i Robb znalazł się w Bożym Gaju, u stóp antycznego drzewa-serca. Patrzył na cienkie, krwistoczerwone liście kołysane łagodnym, letnim wiatrem. Ich szelest zlewał się w uspakajającą pieśń, która szła w parze z bulgotaniem pobliskiej sadzawki.

Wyryta na drzewie-sercu twarz wpatrywała się w Robba, który nie potrafił wytrzymać jej spojrzenia i natychmiast spuścił wzrok. By zaraz dostrzec postać siedzącą na niskim kamieniu, o krawędziach wygładzonych po setkach lat pełnienia roli stołka. Był to mężczyzna, który pochylał się nad Valyriańską klingą zwaną Lodem. Raz po raz przeciągał zakrwawionym kawałkiem materiału po ostrzu, by je wyczyścić.

Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się.

\- _Nie usiądziesz, Robb?_

Robb usłuchał ostrożnie. Jego ojciec nie żył.

\- _Masz przed sobą nie byle jakie zadanie._ \- ciągnął, znów skupiając się na mieczu i obracając go by spojrzeć na drugą stronę ostrza. - _Zwołałeś chorągwie, zjednoczyłeś Północ i Dorzecze pod swoimi rozkazami, a jednak czujesz się niespełniony. Dlaczego?_

\- _Wiesz, dlaczego_ \- wymamrotał Robb, patrząc na swoje dłonie, które spoczywały na kolanach. Zacisnął pięści. - _Chcę cię pomścić_.

Ned przytaknął.

\- _I zrobiłeś to_? - spytał spokojnie.

\- _Jeszcze nie._

\- _Jak tego dokonasz?_

\- _Przez niszczenie dóbr Lannisterów, zdobywanie ich zamków i twierdzy._ \- zadeklarował gwałtownie. - _Poprzez zmuszanie Tywina Lannistera do umykania z jednego pola bitwy na następne, aż nie będzie miał już sił._

\- _Czy to przywróci mi życie?_

Słowa te sprawiły, że Robba przeszył ból.

\- _Nic ci go nie przywróci._

Ned obrócił się, by spojrzeć synowi prosto w oczy.

\- _Dokładnie, Robb. Nic nie przywróci mi życia. Masz obowiązki względem swoich braci i sióstr, to prawda. A także względem Północy. Pamiętaj jednak. Nadchodzi zima._

A potem Boży Gaj rozmywał się dookoła niego i Robb mógł tylko wyciągnąć rękę i zawołać: "Ojcze!" nim znalazł się w Wielkiej Sali, na krześle swego ojca. U boku miał Brana, który zajmował własne miejsce i stojącego obok Hodora. Rozejrzał się po sali ze zdumieniem i zdał sobie sprawę, że przygląda mu się Luwin.

\- _Lordzie Robbie?_ \- spytał Luwin i Robb mrugnął, pojmując, że miał rozstrzygnąć taką czy inną dysputę.

\- _Ja… _\- urwał, potrząsając głową i zastanowił się czy to co powie miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Ledwo nadążał wypełniać wszystkie obowiązki. Wygrywanie bitew nijak się miało do subtelnego tańca pomiędzy prostaczkami i ich problemami, a lordami i ich problemami.

\- _Ja się tym zajmę_ \- odezwał się nagle młody głos Brana, gdy chłopiec zaproponował uprzejmie.

Robb otworzył usta (Bran był za młody, nie mógł samodzielnie zarządzać Winterfell), gdy nagle przez salę pędził Rickon, dziki, brudny i beztroski, a za nim gnał Kudłacz, stukając pazurami o kamienną podłogę. A potem Winterfell płonęło. Ogień był gorący i jasny i Robb zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się, gdzie zniknęli jego bracia. Dlaczego zostawił ich samych w Winterfell i pojechał na południe? DLACZEGO?

A potem i oni zniknęli w płomieniach i Robb wrzasnął:

\- _Bran! Rickon!_

Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział.

\- _Jesteś taki głupi._ \- zakpił dziewczęcy głos i Robb spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć Aryę, która zadzierała głowę, by mu się przyjrzeć. Jej długie czarne włosy spleciono w warkocz i ukryto pod starą tuniką i spodniami Brana. W lewej dłoni trzymała małe, wąskie ostrze. Stali na porośniętej trawą równinie, może gdzieś na Dorzeczu.

\- _Ja? Głupi?_ \- spytał z oburzeniem. - _Dlaczego_?

\- _Jesteś Królem, tak? Ty wyznaczasz zasady_. - odparła prosto jego siostra.

\- _Muszę trzymać się większej ilości zasad niż ktokolwiek inny_ \- kłócił się Robb, podczas gdy jakaś jego część zastanawiała się o jakie zasady chodzi.

Arya potrząsnęła głową.

\- _Zasady są po to, żeby je łamać, szczególnie jeśli tego właśnie chcesz. _

\- _Są konsekwencje, Arya!_ \- warknął Robb. Dziewczynka westchnęła.

\- _Zawsze są._

Potem odwróciła się i zaczęła się od niego oddalać, zostawiając go z ogłupiałą miną.

\- _Czekaj... Arya, czekaj! _\- postąpił krok w jej stronę, ale zamiast tego znalazł się na ogromnym dziedzińcu. Na jego środku wznosiła się fontanna z czystą wodą, a wszędzie rosły kwiaty, których słodki zapach przenikał powietrze.

Zimna, szczupła kobieca dłoń sięgnęła po niego i wślizgnęła się w zagłębienie przy jego łokciu. Zaskoczony Robb spojrzał w dół i zobaczył wpatrującą się w niego parę znajomych, niebieskich oczu. Ubrana w śliczną zieloną suknię obszytą złotą nicią Sansa przechyliła lekko głowę, a jej długie, kręcone włosy zalśniły w słońcu.

\- _Sansa_ \- westchnął, przyglądając się jej delikatnej twarzy w poszukiwaniu znak, że ją skrzywdzono. Choć była zmęczona, chyba nic jej się nie stało.

\- _Wasza miłość_ \- zaszczebiotała Sansa, trzymając się lekcji i dobrego wychowania. - _Wszędzie robisz sobie wrogów._

Robb westchnął. Zaczęli spacerować po dziedzińcu, krocząc po ścieżkach, które kluczyły pod gałęziami i liśćmi tworzącymi ustronne miejsca obok krzaków róż.

\- _Wiem_.

\- _Naprawdę?_ \- spytała potulnie jego siostra, patrząc to naprzód, to w bok. Robb podążył za jej spojrzeniem i dostrzegł gibką, ukrytą w cieniu postać stojącą za żywopłotem. - _Lwy popadają w desperację i wściekłość, a nie chcesz mierzyć się z zapędzoną w kąt bestią._

Robb zamruczał pod nosem. Sansa wskazała głową w inną stronę, gdzie rosło rozłożyste drzewo. Z jego gałęzi zwieszały się zdobienia herbowe różnych Wielkich Rodów Westeros. Jeleń Baratheonów wiszący na pojedynczej, cienkiej nici. Lew Lannisterów na grubym, czerwonym sznurze z jedwabiu, zawiązanym w liczne supły. Wilk Starków na wytartym, szarym sznurze, postrzępionym z jednej strony. Jednakże po drugiej jego stronie, biała nić zdawała się wplatać w sznur. Pomiędzy nimi, a pozostałymi rozciągała się lśniąca w słońcu pajęcza sieć łącząca liczne punkty, wśród których najważniejszy był smok Targaryenów i słońce Martellów z Dorne.

\- _Czy też znasz może historię o Pająku i jego sieci? Lub o cienistych marionetkach i chciwości?_

Za drzewem, gruba warstwa ropnia pełzła do góry niczym agresywny mech, a za nim podążała zgnilizna, która docierała w górę pnia i na niektóre gałęzie, na których wisiały znaki. Ta należąca do Doliny, została pochłonięta w całości.

\- _Sansa_ \- błagał Robb. - _Co mam robić? Nie mogę wysłać Królobójcy po ciebie i Aryę. Po prostu nie mogę, przepraszam!_

Sansa potrząsnęła głową i posłała bratu łagodny uśmiech.

\- _Zrozumiesz_.

A potem dziedziniec opustoszał, fontanna zamarzła, a trawę pokrył biały szron. Liście zniknęły z drzew. Znaki rodów zamarzły, pokrywając się błękitem i bielą, aż stały się zbyt ciężkie. Pękły sznury i nici, a herby wylądowały na zamarzniętej ziemi i rozprysły się na maleńkie kawałeczki.

Z ust Robba uciekła biała mgiełka i młodzieniec zadrżał. Coś go obserwowało.

Obracał się dookoła, rozglądając się po nagich drzewach, krzakach i żywopłocie. Słyszał tylko syczenie wiatru i skrzypienie. Czy też może grzechotanie?

Robb odetchnął wolno, a jego oddech utworzył białą chmurkę przed jego twarzą. Gdy zniknęła ujrzał jedynie parę jasnoniebieskich oczu... odskoczył z wrzaskiem i...

\- Mój panie!

Robba paliło w piersi. Ledwo mógł ruszać lewym ramieniem. Gdy spróbował ostra i gorąca agonia przeszyła jego mózg. Zacisnął powieki i odetchnął ciężko przez usta.

\- Mój panie, proszę - odezwał się łagodny, żeński głos. Chłodnie dłonie dotknęły jego piersi, by skłonić go do zlegnięcia. – Proszę odpocząć. Zerwiecie szwy.

\- H'miona? - wybełkotał, pozwalając się położyć i kierując twarz w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. „Lady Hermiona nie nazywa cię 'swoim panem'" skarcił się w myślach. „Już wolałaby zostać gryzakiem Szarego Wichra!"

Żeński głos uciszył go i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. Robb otworzył oczy. Wszystko było rozmazane, pogrążone w ciemności. Jedyne źródło światła stanowił niewielki ogień płonący w kominki naprzeciwko jego łóżka i blask księżyca wpadający przez zaciągnięte zasłony.

Kobieta u jego boku miała długie, kręcone włosy („może to jednak Hermiona", zastanowił się Robb, marszcząc brwi). Zacisnął zęby i spróbował się poruszyć, by lepiej jej się przyjrzeć. Gdy to zrobił, ból przeszył jego ramię i Robb natychmiast spojrzał na bandaż zawiązany dookoła swojej ręki i klatki piersiowej, który utrzymywał gazę na miejscu.

\- C-co się stało? - zapytał natarczywie, choć jego głos był słaby i drżący. "Bogowie" pomyślał wściekle. "Jak ciężko jestem ranny?"

\- Postrzelono cię, panie. - szepnęła młoda kobieta. Robb obrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć i zmrużył oczy w ciemności. Miała okrągłą twarz z dużymi, brązowymi oczami i zadartym nosem. Co jednak ważniejsze, Robb jej nie poznawał.

\- Kim jesteś? Gdzie ja jestem? Co robisz w mojej komnacie? - spytał, zaciskając zęby i siadając. Dziewczyna nie odstąpiła jego boku. Próbowała mu pomóc, ale gdy jej zimne ręce dotknęły jego skóry, Robb od niej odskoczył. Rozejrzał się po komnacie i ujrzał Olyvara chrapiącego na krześle przy kominku. Pobliski stół był zastawiony pustymi kubkami.

\- Proszę, panie - odezwała się znów młoda dziewczyna, sięgając do kieszeni sukni, by wyciągnąć szklany flakonik. - Potrzebujecie tego toniku, by wydobrzeć.

\- Co? - Robb spojrzał na flakonik, a potem na stolik, przy swoim łóżku, na którym ustawiono liczne szklane butelki i słoje przeróżnych substancji.

\- Tylko jeden łyk - zaproponowała kobieta, wyciągając do niego flakonik.

\- Co? - powtórzył. Wpatrywał się w nią. Nie mógł się skupić, a jego ciało drżało z wyczerpania, gdy próbował utrzymać się w pionie, opierając się na ramieniu. W komnacie byli tylko oni i bezużyteczny Olyvar Frey. Czy trafił do niewoli? Czy stracili Turnię? Gdzie się podziała jego Gwardia? Daryn? Dacey? Jego wuj? Cholera, choć Lord Bolton?

Dziewczyna znów podstawiła mu flakonik. Jej zimna dłoń przesunęła się po jego klatce piersiowej i chwyciła go za kark, ciągnąc go w dół.

\- Tylko kilka łyków, błagam. Błagam, poczujecie się lepiej, przyrzekam. Wszystko będzie dobrze, gdy to wypijecie.

\- Ja... ach...

Wtedy wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy, które Robb zauważył jedną po drugiej. Rozległo się głośne pyknięcie, które przemknęło przez powietrze z taką siłą, że pękły szyby w oknach i flakonik trzymany przez kobietę. Ta wrzasnęła i spadła z łóżka, lądując na tyłku na zimnej podłodze i wpatrując się z przerażeniem na miejsce przy nogach łóżka. Obudził się też Olyvar i skoczył na równe nogi. Był jednak całkowicie osłupiały i niezdolny do pomocy.

Drzwi komnaty otworzyły się z trzaskiem i do środka wpadli Daryn i Lucas Blackwood z mieczami w dłoniach, gotowi do walki z nowym wrogiem. Ale gdy ujrzeli intruza, obaj opuścili miecze i wymienili uśmiechy. Za nimi pojawili się Blackfish, Bolton i Umber, a napięcie na ich twarzach szybko przeszło w ulgę.

A tam, u stóp jego łóżka, stała Hermiona i patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Jej dżinsy były podarte i brudne od błota, z różowego, robionego na drutach swetra zwieszały się wyciągnięte i podarte nici. Najbardziej martwiła go ogromna krwista plama ciągnąca się przez jej klatkę piersiową, na szyję i w górę twarzy. Długi, cienki pas, który wyglądał jakby ochlapała ją krew.

Jej oczy miały kolor jasnego bursztynu i w świetle paleniska wydawały się prawie żółte. Chyba nie widziała nic z wyjątkiem sceny przed sobą. Kręcone włosy były bardziej niż niesforne. Robbowi wydawało się, że zauważył iskry przeskakujące z jednego loka na drugi.

Na jej widok poczuł ulgę.

Choć przerażała go ta krew. Co się stało w Riverrun?

\- Hermiono!

Był nią całkowicie oczarowany.

\- Robb - powiedziała cicho Hermiona, a jej spojrzenie wylądowało na leżącej na ziemi dziewczynie. - Kto to?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł radośnie. Może ból rzucał mu się na mózg?

\- L-lady Jeyne - wykrztusiła dziewczyna, wstając powoli.

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi.

\- Jeyne - powtórzyła takim tonem jakby miała w ustach coś obrzydliwego. - Rozumiem. A co tu robisz, o takiej porze?

\- D-daję j-jego M-miłości j-jego l-lekarstwo - ciągnęła dziewczyna, z przerażeniem przyglądając się Hermionie.

Czarownica z odrazą przyjrzała się tacy. Podeszła do niej, a potem podniosła najbliższy flakon i powąchała. Wykrzywiła twarz.

\- Lady Hermiono - zawołał Bolton, a jego głos poniósł się po cichym pokoju. Lord przecisnął się obok Daryna i Dacey. - Jego Miłość został trafiony strzałą w ramię i rana zaczęła się jątrzyć.

„Naprawdę?" Robb spojrzał na zabandażowane ramię i zdał sobie sprawę, że to ono stanowiło powód jego złego samopoczucia. Och.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

\- Widzę.

Westchnęła, usiadła na skraju łóżka i pochyliła się.

„Co...?" Jej twarz stała się niesamowicie ogromna i Robb szeroko otworzył oczy. Była dość blisko, by mógł dostrzec wysyp piegów na jej nosie. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Był jednak pewien, że to nie przez zużycie całej siły na utrzymanie się w pionie, by nie wyglądać jak mokry pstrąg, gdy już padnie na łóżko.

Hermiona delikatnie dotknęła jego czoła i poczuła promieniujące z niego ciepło. Zakląskała językiem i w sekundę z jej (wiecznie dostępnej) torebki wylatywały eliksiry i zawisały w powietrzu nad nim, ustawiając się w linii.

\- To wypłucze z ciebie złe bakterie - zaczęła, wskazując na czerwoną butelkę, którą posłusznie wychylił. Smakowała cynamonem i przyprawami. Natychmiast zaczął się obficie pocić i zadrżał, gdy gorąco przeniosło się z jego gardła do żołądka, a potem rozgrzało go od środka.

Wskazała na kolejny. "Eliksir przeciwgorączkowy" był niebieską substancją, która smakowała jak mokry śnieg i mięta. Rad go wypił i westchnął z ulgą, gdy eliksir ochłodził jego palący język i uspokoił żołądek.

Ostatni, zielony, nazwała Eliksirem Wiggenowym, co sprawiło, że Robb spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia. Westchnęła i wyjaśniła.

\- To eliksir na wszystkie choroby, choć jest głównie znany z wyleczenia tych, którzy wypili Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Ale to też wywar leczniczy i z dostępnymi mi składnikami mogę zrobić więcej, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Natychmiast cię uzdrowi.

W kilka minut Robb poczuł się o wiele lepiej niż wtedy, gdy się obudził, a gorączka i ból spowodowany jątrzącą się raną, zniknęły. Gdy Hermiona magią pozbyła się bandaży oplatających jego klatkę piersiową i ramię, Robb zobaczył tylko niewielkie różowe wybrzuszenie tam, gdzie wbiła się strzała i tam, gdzie wyszła z jego ciała.

Hermiona ostrożnie przeciągnęła palcami po bliźnie i Robb musiał się powstrzymać przed zadrżeniem. Jednakże nad jej ramieniem zauważył uśmieszek Daryna i szybko przeniósł spojrzenie na swojego wuja, Lorda Boltona i Umbera, którzy stali przy stole. Usilnie starał się zignorować też ich rozbawienie.

Wreszcie Hermiona uznała, że nic mu nie grozi i wstała. Robb skrzywił się gniewnie, jednocześnie czując niezadowolenie, że się odsunęła i marząc, by stanęła bardzo, bardzo daleko od niego. Przeciągnął dłońmi przez włosy i spytał ostro:

\- Jakie wieści? Jak długo byłem... nieprzytomny? - a potem spojrzał na Hermionę i zmarszczył brwi. - I dlaczego tak wyglądasz?

Założyła ręce na piersi.

\- Przepraszam? - spytała monotonnym tonem.

Robb pospiesznie się wycofał.

\- Och, nie! Nie o to chodzi! Tylko... - wskazał na jej strój. - Jesteś cała... zakrwawiona.

\- Brawa dla ciebie, Robb. - odparła chłodno Hermiona. - Chciałbyś podzielić się z nami jeszcze jakimś fascynującym spostrzeżeniem?

Robb przez chwilę dławił się śliną, a potem celowo zwrócił się do stojących przy stole Lordów.

\- Jak stoimy z Turnią?

\- Utrzymujemy ją - odparł Umber, słabo powstrzymując uśmiech. - Ach, Lady Hermiono? Choć jesteś niewątpliwie urocza, może udałabyś się z Lady Dacey na poszukiwanie innego stroju? Może Lady Jeyne mogłaby zaoferować ci suknię, czy choć kąpiel.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem, unosząc brodę.

\- Wspaniały pomysł, Lordzie Umber. - odparła mimo to cukierkowym tonem.

A potem opuściła komnatę, zerkając na Robba, gdy otwierała ciężkie drzwi. Rzuciła mu przy tym takie spojrzeniem, że poczuł się maleńki, całkiem jak Arya, gdy matka strofowała ją za bieganie po zamku i zniszczenie sukienki.

Robb z całych sił starał się nie kulić, ale huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi dzwonił mu w uszach na długo po tym jak Hermiona wyszła.

* * *

W ciągu dwóch tygodni, które minęły od ich ostatniego spotkania, Dacey nie przekonała się do Hermiony, ale w porównaniu z tym co czuła do Lady Jeyne, jej relację z czarownicą można było nazwać bliską przyjaźnią.

Nieśmiała dziewczyna zaprowadziła Hermionę i Dacey do pustej komnaty, w której oknach nie było szkła, tylko okiennice. Panowało tu zimno i przeciągi, ale Lady Jeyne kazała służącej rozpalić w kominku, co szybko rozgrzało komnatę.

\- Każę przynieść wannę i wodę, moja pani. - powiedziała dziewczyna, nawet nie patrząc Hermionie w oczy i pospiesznie opuściła komnatę.

Dacey prychnęła.

\- Tępa baba.

Hermiona posłała jej spojrzenie.

\- Hej, hej, myślisz tak o każdej kobiecie, która się do niego zbliża. Trochę kreatywności.

Dacey wywróciła oczami i podeszła do krzesła stojącego w kącie komnaty, a potem na nie opadła.

\- Jak sprawy w Riverrun?

\- Jeśli chodzi ci o moje badania, to idą wolno - odparła Hermiona, ściągając brudny sweter. Gdy oswobodziła ramiona, uniosła ubranie do góry i skrzywiła się widząc plamę stwardniałej, zaschniętej krwi, która chlapnęła na nią, gdy Torrhen zabił tamtego żołnierza. - Zajęłam się czymś innym.

\- Cóż, udało ci się odkryć coś jeszcze? - dopytywała się Dacey. Położyła rękę na stole i zaczęła leniwie rysować po nim palcem.

Hermiona cisnęła sweter na łóżko, a potem zsunęła adidasy i stanęła na posadzce w samych skarpetkach. Odwróciła się do Dacey i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Może. Na pewno muszę się dowiedzieć więcej o tutejszej magii. Nie tylko w Westeros, ale wszędzie. Dopiero niedawno słyszałam jak Lord Blackwood, Bracken i Torrhen wspominają o leśnych wiedźmach. Ale jeszcze nie miałam czasu tego sprawdzić.

\- To tylko kobiety, które mieszkają w dziczy i sprzedają eliksiry niczego się niespodziewającym głupcom. - prychnęła Dacey. - Eliksiry miłosne, lekarstwa, zioła... co tylko mogą.

\- Czy to działa? - spytała Hermiona i w tym samym momencie rozległo się pukanie i do komnaty weszły dwie służące niosące razem ogromny kubeł wody. Za nimi dwaj mężczyźni taszczyli wannę, a trzeci miał w rękach tacę z napojami, chlebem i wędzonym mięsem. Za nimi do środka wsunęła się Lady Jeyne z zawiniątkami w ramionach.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jesteś ode mnie wyższa, Lady Hermiono. - powiedziała cicho, zerkając na czarownicę i pospiesznie spuszczając wzrok. - Ale przyniosłam ci do przymierzenia trochę swoich sukni i kilka należących do mojej matki.

\- Och nie, nie mogłabym - zaprotestowała Hermiona, przyglądając się jak wanna wypełnia się wodą.

Dacey zachichotała.

\- Lady Hermiona woli spodnie, Lady Jeyne. Ledwo zniosła ostatnią sukienkę, do której założenia ją zmusiłam.

Hermiona zarumieniła się na wspomnienie uczty z okazji bitwy w Szepczącym Lesie i posłała Dacey wściekłe spojrzenie. Przecież Jeyne nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Dacey się śmiała.

\- Och - dziewczyna delikatnie położyła sukienki na łóżku, zachowując bezpieczny odstęp od swetra. - Cóż, i tak ci je zostawię. Czy w takim razie rozkazać służbie upranie twoich... - urwała i spojrzała na zakrwawiony sweter i poplamione trawą i błotem dżinsy Hermiony. - ubrań, Lady Hermiono?

\- Nie ma po co, dziękuję, Jeyne - odparła Hermiona, kończąc rozmowę poprzez skierowanie się do wanny. Nie widziała miny, którą zrobiła dziewczyna, ale Dacey owszem. Mormontówna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do Jeyne, a potem posłała Hermionie minę składającą się z uniesionych brwi i szeroko otwartych oczu.

Jako że dorastając jej jedynymi przyjaciółkami były Ginny i Luna, Hermiona była całkowicie nieprzygotowana na złośliwość Dacey, która przypominała jej raczej Lavender czy Parvati. Posłała starszej dziewczynie zirytowane spojrzenie.

Rozległ się odgłos zamykanych drzwi.

\- Zamierzasz się odwrócić? - spytała Hermiona, a jej ręce zawisły nad rozporkiem.

\- Wszystkie tu jesteśmy kobietami, czyż nie? - odparła Dacey, rozpierając się na krześle i sięgając po kubek i chleb do rwania.

Hermiona westchnęła i przygotowała się na to co nieuniknione, czyli, że Dacey zobaczy jej blizny. W prawdzie była z nich dumna, jak powiedziała mężczyznom zeszłej nocy (Merlinie, czy naprawdę nie minęły jeszcze nawet dwadzieścia cztery godziny?). Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie przepadała za pokazywaniem całego ciała. Mimo to ściągnęła dżinsy, a potem koszulkę na ramiączkach, stanik i na koniec majtki, cały czas stojąc do Dacey plecami. Potem weszła do wody.

\- Jest też mydło - zawołała Dacey i Hermiona spojrzała znad krawędzi wanny, by zobaczyć jak starsza kobieta wskazuje chlebem na stoliczek obok wanny. Hermiona wychyliła się i złapała je. Przysunęła je do twarzy i rozpoznała przesłodzony zapach róż.

Zaczęła energicznie się szorować.

\- Jak wam poszło?

\- Bez problemu - odparła Dacey, przełykając głośno. - Oprócz faktu, że Król Robb został postrzelony. - przerwała na chwilę. - No cóż... nie...

Hermiona obróciła się.

\- Nie, co?

Dacey spuściła wzrok.

\- Nie powinnam mówić. To sprawa Króla.

\- Usłyszę o tym? - spytała Hermiona.

Dacey wahała się przez chwilę, a potem przytaknęła.

\- Chyba będzie chciał o tym z tobą porozmawiać.

Hermiona zerknęła na nią. Dacey mówiła innym tonem niż wcześniej i patrzyła na Hermionę z większą uwagą.

\- Co?

\- Masz tu interesujące blizny, wiedźmo. - odparła zmieniając temat.

Hermiona odwróciła się do Dacey plecami i zacisnęła prawą dłoń na śliskim mydle. Uniosła lewe ramię i zaczęła szorować bliznę w kształcie słowa 'szlama'.

\- To obraza. - wyjaśniła mimowolnie. - Oznacza brudną krew.

Dacey zamruczała ze swojego miejsca przy stole.

\- Zabiłaś osobę, która ci to zrobiła?

\- Nie - odparła beznamiętnie Hermiona. - Ale już nie żyje. - a potem obróciła się perwersyjnie, pokazując ciemnowłosej kobiecie swoją szyję. Pogładziła palcem srebrną linię ciągnącą się od jej ucha. - Próbowała też poderżnąć mi gardło. Może dlatego wiedziałam jak szybko uleczyć Eddarda Karstarka. Bo chciałam się nauczyć jak nie dopuścić, by ktoś przez to przeszedł.

Dacey przyglądała jej się przez chwilę, a potem wstała i podciągnęła tunikę, by pokazać brzuch. Ciągnęła się przez niego gruba, różowa blizna o nierównych brzegach.

\- Lanca. Jednego z kalmarów, którzy napadli na wybrzeże w poszukiwaniu morskich żon.

Och, dwie mogły grać w tę grę. Hermiona uklękła, ignorując swój obnażony przód i wskazała na długą bliznę, która biegła przez jej lewą pierś w dół mostka i kończyła się trochę na prawo od pępka.

\- Klątwa wysadzająca wnętrzności. Miałam piętnaście lat.

Dacey opuściła tunikę, a potem podciągnęła rękaw.

\- Strzała! Właściwie dwie! Miałam trzynaście lat!

Hermiona wskazała swoje biodro.

\- Spadające kamienie, gdy Hogwart zaatakowali Śmierciożercy! - a potem na drugie. - Zbłąkana klątwa tnąca! Szesnaście!

Dacey odrzuciła włosy i wskazała na linię u podstawy karku.

\- Miecz! Oblężenie Pyke! Rebelia Greyjoyów! Powinnam nie mieć głowy! Czternaście!

Obie zamarły na chwilę i tylko patrzyły na siebie. A potem, całkiem jakby ktoś pstryknął przełącznikiem, obie parsknęły śmiechem. Hermiona z powrotem usiadła w coraz zimniejszej wodzie, a Dacey opadła na swoje krzesło.

\- Niezła z nas para, co? - zaśmiała się.

Hermiona smutno skinęła głową, a potem bez użycia różdżki przyzwała do siebie ubrania. Szybkie _chłoszczyść_ i jej ubrania były czyste i suche. Hermiona wyskoczyła z wanny i rzuciła na siebie najpierw suszące, a potem ocieplające zaklęcie, pospiesznie zakładając bieliznę i dżinsy. Uznała, że nie chce zakładać tego samego, więc wepchnęła ubrania do torebki i wyciągnęła gruby biały sweter, który lubiła najbardziej i brązowe buty do kostki.

Gdy się odwróciła, Dacey potrząsała głową.

\- Potrzebuję takiej torby.

\- Mogę ci zaczarować - zaproponowała Hermiona.

Przez twarz Dacey przemknęło zdumienie, które potem zmieniło się w uśmiech.

\- Byłoby miło. - powiedziała, wstając. - Wracamy do jego Miłości?

\- Tak.

Droga do komnaty Robba nie zajęła im wiele czasu. Na zewnątrz trzymali straż Daryn (którego ledwo znała) i wysoki, chudy młodzieniec o czarnych włosach, który wyglądał znajomo. Daryn skinął Dacey i Hermionie głową, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna przyglądał jej się ciekawie.

Daryn zapukał głośno i otworzył drzwi, oznajmiając:

\- Wasza Miłość? Przyszła Lady Hermiona.

\- Proś ją - odparł Robb, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do dziedzica Hornwoodów. Dacey została z nimi na zewnątrz.

Choć Robb nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni sił, udało mu się wstać z łóżka i dołączyć do pozostałych mężczyzn przy stole, gdzie przeglądali pergaminy komunikacyjne i mapy. Drewniane wilcze łby wskazywały na to, które twierdze i zamki na Dorzeczu zajęła armia Północy. Ich ilość robiła wrażenie.

Hermiona zerknęła na mapę, pochylając się nad ramieniem Robba. Wskazała na Kamienny Płot.

\- Dom Lorda Brackena był pod władzą Lannisterów. Wczoraj go odbiliśmy, ale można spokojnie założyć, że na Dorzeczu są mniejsze bandy Lannisterskich żołnierzy szukające łatwych celów.

Robb zmarszczył brwi. Jego palce bawiły się pergaminem, a potem zerknął na Hermionę, choć w oczywisty sposób zwracał się do mężczyzn.

\- Możecie dać nam chwilę?

Umber wyszedł jako pierwszy. Bolton posłał Robbowi tajemnicze spojrzenie, a Blackfish tylko westchnął ciężko i gestem nakazał giermkowi też opuścić komnatę, choć ten protestował żywiołowo.

Hermiona zajęła zwolnione miejsce.

\- Co się stało? Dacey wspomniała, że coś się wydarzyło, ale nie chciała wyjaśnić co. - skrzywiła się. - Oprócz rany, oczywiście.

Robb odwrócił się do niej, a na jego twarzy malowała się rozpacz.

\- Robb?

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i umieściła ją na jego dłoni, którą trzymał na kolanie. Robb zacisnął pięść.

\- Moi bracia - Robb odchrząknął. - Otrzymaliśmy wieści, że Winterfell zostało zdobyte przez mojego przyjaciela, Theona Greyjoya. Moi bracia nie żyją. -zacisnął powieki. - Bran miał dwanaście lat. A Rickon tylko sześć. Sześć.

Oddychał ciężko i Hermiona pochyliła się do niego i położyła długą rękę na pierwszej.

\- Merlinie, Robb. Tak bardzo mi przykro.

Robb głośno przełknął ślinę, walcząc z łzami poprzez zaciśnięcie zębów i szczęki. Pociągnął nosem i uniósł brodę, wbijając w Hermionę spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

\- Lord Umber i Lord Bolton wspomnieli, że Theon mógł kłamać. Może jeszcze żyją... ale... moje siostry w Królewskiej Przystani, bracia w Winterfell... albo i nie... - obrócił się do Hermiony. Rozluźnił dłonie, a potem chwycił ją za ręce. - Jak mam dać radę, Hermiono? Jestem tak daleko od domu, tak daleko od rodziny. Wszystko co robię, robię dlatego, że myślę, że tak trzeba, ale jak to możliwe, skoro dzieją się takie rzeczy?

\- Nie wiem. - powiedziała cicho, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- To... bitwy... to takie proste - przyznał Robb, równie cicho. - Umiem prowadzić ludzi do walki, brać do ręki miecz i zwyciężać. Ale utrzymanie razem rodziny? - zaśmiał się gorzko. - Może to klątwa ciążąca nad rodem Starków. A mnie będą pamiętać jako Króla Który Stracił Północ.

\- Więc zróbmy to co należy, a nie to co jest łatwe, Robb. - odparła Hermiona.

\- Czyli co? - spytał, potrząsając głową. - Już nawet nie wiem co tu robię. Nigdy nie odzyskam kości ojca. Tywin Lannister nigdy nie wymieni moich sióstr za swojego syna, nawet ulubionego.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i ścisnęła jego dłonie.

\- Więc co chcesz zrobić?

\- To czego pragnę, a to co muszę uczynić to dwie różne rzeczy - odparował Robb, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy. - Ale - zaczął cicho. - Ale gdybym miał wybierać, wróciłbym do domu. Do Winterfell.

\- Więc wracaj do domu - powiedziała Hermiona, kuląc się, by napotkać jego spojrzenie. - Pozwól mi pomóc. Nikt nie wie lepiej jak to jest tęsknić za domem.

Robb delikatnie uniósł usta w słodko-gorzkim uśmiechu.

\- Święta prawda.

\- Po pierwsze - oznajmiła nieco głośniej Hermiona, wstając i odpychając krzesło. Ani na chwilę nie puściła dłoni Robba i teraz pociągnęła go za sobą. - Chyba mogę pomóc... choć trochę... w sprawie twojego rodzeństwa. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć czy Bran i Rickon żyją, to mam na to radę.

\- Jak? - spytał ciekawie Robb, pozwalając się prowadzić aż Hermiona ustawiła go przy dole leżącej na stole mapy.

\- Ufasz mi? - spytała, a on przytaknął.

\- Życie bym ci powierzył - odparł poważnie.

\- Okej - powiedziała czarownica, a jej loki podskakiwały w rytm. - Weź sztylet... masz sztylet, prawda? Świetnie. Zatniesz się nim płytko i spuścisz trzy krople krwi na mapę. Ja rzucę zaklęcie, która wykorzysta więzi krwi łączące cię z rodzeństwem i krople pokażą nam, gdzie obecnie znajdują się twoi bracia i siostry.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał uradowany Robb. - Nawet Jon?

\- Jon? - powtórzyła, poruszając nadgarstkiem i chwytając różdżkę.

\- Mój przyrodni brat. Syn mojego ojca. - wyjaśnił, a Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Oczywiście, łączą was więzy krwi. - odparła, a Robbowi to wystarczyło. Wyjął sztylet, który zwykle nosił w bucie, a który wyjęto, gdy leżał w gorączce i delikatnie zaciął się w dłoń, pozwalając krwi zbierać się aż Hermiona się nie przygotowała.

Zacisnął pięść i pozwolił trzem kroplom paść na mapę. Gdy ostatnia wylądowała, Hermiona wymamrotała coś i machnęła różdżką. Wyprysnęło z niej jasne światło, które osadziło się na mapie w postaci dymu. Kiedy pergamin go wchłonął, mapa zalśniła bielą, a potem...

Trzy duże krople zaczęły się powoli rozdzielać, całkiem jak woda i olej, a potem rozlały się po mapie. Jedna popłynęła na północ, a druga na południe. Ta na południu podzieliła się na dwie mniejsze: jedna zatrzymała się na Królewskiej Przystani, a druga na Harrenhal. Większa północna kropla płynęła dalej, a Robb przyglądał jej się nerwowo, aż podzieliła się na dwie części. Jedna skierowała się w stronę muru, a druga na północny wschód, na wyspę Skagos.

Czekał aż kropla na Murze znów się podzieli i pozostanie w Czarnym Zamku, albo uda się za Mur, ale tego nie zrobiła. Poczekał jeszcze chwilę, a potem zerknął na Hermionę.

\- To już?

Przytaknęła, przygryzając dolną wargę. Zmarszczyła brwi. Na jej czole pojawiła się pionowa bruzda.

\- Myślałam, że masz pięcioro rodzeństwa?

\- Bo tak jest. - odparł Robb, a w jego własnym głosie odbiło się zdumienie. - Znaczy... to wspaniale! Bran i Rickon żyją! Nie ma ich w Winterfell, ale żyją! I Arya... to musi być ona, bo Sansa wciąż przysyła mi kruki z Królewskiej Przystani... jest blisko! Ale... gdzie jest Jon?

* * *

CDN

* * *

**Od tłumaczki: **Tym razem na warsztacie tekst The Winter Witch autorstwa writing_as_tracey, na co oczywiście otrzymałam pozwolenie. Nic z wyjątkiem tłumaczenia nie należy do mnie i tylko za nie jestem odpowiedzialna. Oryginał możecie znaleźć na tej ao3, albo na albo na , gdzie autorka posługuje się nickiem Kneazle. Tłumaczenie dostępne także na ao3, więc jeśli ktoś woli czytać tam, to zapraszam.


End file.
